Dramas of the heart
by Xo-SARCASTIC-oX
Summary: What will you do when your best friend is the love of your life? What will you do when you have to put family before your other half? What do you do when, in the end, you're not even of the same species anymore? What is there to do? ExB
1. Walking down memory lane pt 1

**Walking down memory lane**

I sat on my bed cross legged staring at the photo album in my hands. As I flicked through the many pages, my eyes lingered on those of my best friend, Edward Cullen. Some were lone pictures while others were with me, his other friends or his with his family.

Edward and I had been friends since we were 9 years old. I had first met him at a festival down at the park in forks. Both out families had arrived early to help set up. I was playing on the swings when he came over and sat on the one across from me and started swinging a little. Me, being the shy child was too scared to talk to him and kept my eyes away from him. I was drawing patterns in the bark bellow me with my foot, knowing that he was looking at me when he broke the silence.

"What's your name?" His voice was innocent and boyish sounding, now that I remember his first words to me. I had looked up shyly and answered hesitantly.

"B-Bella." He just smiled at me and then looked down and began tracing in the bark as well. Being an innocent child I trusted him immediately after that one friendly smile from him. It's funny how children can trust so quickly, with out reason. I was very curious to find out about this boy.

"What's...your name?" I had asked shyly. The boy looked up quickly and his red-brown hair moved even more out of place. He seemed to have a strange look of shock, happiness and awe as he turned away. But after a second he turned back with a crooked smile on his lips.

"I'm Edward. How old are you?" He asked immediately. He was just as curious about me as I was about him.

"I'm 8. What about you?" I questioned.

"Me too! I'm 8 as well." He was very excited. "Do you live here?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, with my mom and dad. My dad's a cop." I said matter-of-factly.

"Really? What's his name? My dad was talking with one just earlier. I think their friends. Maybe they are friends." He was getting really excited and I must admit I was to. I don't no why I felt a strange pull towards this boy I just met.

"My dads name is Charlie Swan." I asked hopefully that would be the one he meant.

"I don't remember the name." He said looking sad as he looked down at his hands. There was a long silence and I was getting uncomfortable. I decide to break the silence and try to make him happy.

"Do you live here?"

He looked up and then back down at his hands, almost seeming disappointed.

"I'm not sure. We might just be passing through or we are going to stay." People were starting to arrive and the rides were being turned on. I looked over towards where my dad was meant to be. I couldn't see him there anymore and I started panic. I got up and looked around just a step away from the swing.

"Hey there kiddo!" I heard Charlie's loud voice from the side of me. This caused Edwards head to pop up and look in that direction. Charlie walked over to me and picked me up in a hug.

"Ah, so you have met Dr. Cullen's boy."He said looking at Edward. Edward smiled happily.

"Bella, that's the cop that my dad was talking to." His voice was very happy. I smiled too in response. Charlies just chuckled as he set me on the ground.

"Okay, are you two going to be staying together?" He asked looking between Edward and me. I looked over at Edward and he was grinning like mad so I nodded. "Alright then, I have these for both of you." He reached into his pocket and brought out two strips of sticker like bands. Edward jumped off the swing and made his way over to me and was standing really close.

"Hold out your wrists."My dad said. Edward and I did as we were told at the same time and Charlie wrapt the bands around our wrists and bent down to explain what they are for.

"Okay, so if you want to go on any rides just show the person your band and they will let you on for free. As many times as you want." He said with a smile.

"Free!"I yelled. This was great.

"As much as we want!"Edward yelled after me. Charlies replied with a yup and waited for us to go off. But then my mother came over along with a tall blonde man.

"Bella, that's my dad" Edward said as he pointed up to the stranger. I said a hello and then said to Edward and then looked at my mom.

"That's my mom."I said. Then the adults started talking about something. They then asked us what ride we would go on first. Edward and I were deep in thought. I was looking at all the rides around, while Edward had his chin in his hand thinking.

It was quite while we thought. The adults had amused expressions on their faces, probably because we were in such deep thought about this. A minute passed then Edward spoke.

"What about the Ferris wheel? The really big one." I wasn't so sure about that. It was really big and I was a bit scared of heights.

"That's a good one to start with I think." Edward's dad said. My mom nodded her head in agreement, as Charlie also did. Edward was looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Isn't it too high up? I think I'll get scared."I admitted looking down. There was a very short silence but then Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." I don't know why but I believed he was telling the truth. I knew he would be a friend for life. When he pulled away I noticed my parents exchange a look of 'awe, how cute.' Then my mother raised her eyebrows in a 'do you think there is some chemistry there' look. But of course I only noticed that look in the later years.

The rest of the night I spent going ride to ride with Edward. And he was right, he did protect me. When I got scared he would hold my hand or speak reassuring words that would calm me. We talked about the random things, toys, lollies, games, families, what we want to be when we grow up, everything. It was the start of our friendship.

At the end of the night when we had to say good bye we promised each other we would be friends forever and we would defiantly see each other again. I went home knowing that our promise would be kept no matter what.

A week passed and school was starting. I knew my dad had talked to Edwards dad Carlisle while I was out but they wouldn't tell me what about. I went to school and sat on the short brick wall at the front of the school, swinging my legs. A car that I recognised from the festival as Carlisles car pulled up in front of me. I waited impatiently for the car door to open.

The door opened and he came out. My best friend. He looked right at me, shocked. And I'm sure my own face looked the same. I jumped down from the wall with out tripping and ran over to him with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school here. Do you go here?" he asked. His grin mirrored mine.

I nodded my head frantically, soon giving myself a headache. "Maybe we will be in the same class."Then something hit me. That is what Charlie had been talking to Carlisle about over the phone. "That's why my dad was talking to your dad on the phone, about coming to school here." He nodded his head and turned toward his dad that had come up behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella went to school here?" He asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for the both of you" Carlisle responded casually.

We found that we were in the same class, which we were both really happy with. We sat together all the time and at lunch. I noticed that all the other guys and even some of the girls were trying to get Edward to go play with them, but he always declined or asked me to go with him. I was happy he wanted to stay with me.

* * *

The years went by and we still stayed close. But when high school started, I had to start watching my back. The girls were absolutely jealous that Edward always hung around with me. I could always feel their dirty glares on my back and I had to put up with confrontations and nasty names and rumours thrown at me. I thought it was worth it though; our friendship was worth it all.

We were there for each other all the time like when my parents split up. Edward was there to look out for me and be there as a shoulder to cry on. I was there for him when his dad was married to Esme and when he also had two new additions to the family were brought with her, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Soon Emmett was added to the family and Edward started participating in activities that would get me hurt, so I sat out a lot. But then I was thankful when Alice was adopted. She was older than I was but still in the same year. She was my only girl friend and I finally had someone to talk to while the boys wrestled or something like that. But even though Alice was my best friend as well Edward and I always stayed close and made time for one another.

Edward Cullen and I were never more than best friends. I knew he was good looking and of course I thought about if we were together but I didn't want to say anything. I did not want to ruin our friendship. I didn't need to obsess over him like the others girls do, because he was always with me and I knew he would be, and that was enough. Of course I loved him, but i wasn't sure how deeply. Alice was the only one that I told about my feelings for Edward but she just kept saying 'it's obvious that there is something there'. I never believed her of course. He was perfect and I wasn't.

But today I realised something. I was not okay with Edward and me just being friends. Today for the first time ever he said yes, to one of his not so secret admirers, and I absolutely hate her.

This girls name is Lauran. And to all the females at forks high school, she is known as The Bitch. She has taken multiple shots at me over the past _month_. All over the fact that someone she had been crushing on asked me out and I'm friends with Edward at the same time. She thinks I'm a slut. As do many, even though I tell them Edward and I are just friends. They never believe me.


	2. What's changed?

**Hey, glad you liked it. You have no Idea how nervous I was, that when I first saw the reveiws I couldn't even read them, then after I finally built up the courage they were good. Yay! I literally went crazy though. I was running from my bedroom to the lounge room back and forth for about five minutes half screaming. (Feel free to think I'm mental, but I was really nervous)**

**Note: Edward is not a vampire**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or anything as great as that for that matter.**

**What s changed:**

_This girls name is Lauran. And to all the females at forks high school, she is known as The Bitch. She has taken multiple shots at me over the past month. All over the fact that someone she had been crushing on asked me out and I'm friends with Edward at the same time. She thinks I'm a slut. As do many, even though I tell them Edward and I are just friends. They never believe me._

Anyway this person that asked me out was Mike Newton. He has been persistent ever since Lauran started bragging behind Edwards back that she is only a few steps closer to getting what she wants from him. Which just so happens to be every thing.

I don't know exactly why I hate the fact she is like this about Edward, I mean she is like that about every guy that is a challenge for her. It is probably just because he is my best friend…or is it something more.

I have a feeling it's the latter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I were going to be walking back to my house after school, to finish a project. I never minded walking for 30 minutes home if I was with Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter. I couldn't wait for school to finish.

Most of my classes went by fast but then last period was soon to start and the time that was flying by seemed to come to a come to a sudden halt.

I had gym last and when a certain blonde haired, fish eyed girl knocked me over during basketball, Mike Newton came over to help me up, but also did something I wasn't expecting.

He came over and reached out his hand for me to take. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up a little roughly so I was pulled a little to close for comfort. He didn't let go of my hand and I was feeling really awkward. I could feel many eyes on me and mike. Apart from Edward, Mike was the school heart throb, but I really had no feelings for him and I knew what this could look like.

"Thanks" I mumbled trying to turn away and out of his grasp, but he pulled me back gently

Man, he is actually trying to pull moves on me now.

Then a question was asked that I was not completely prepared for.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you would want to go with me to the movies this weekend?" he asked looking down. My breath hitched. I wanted to say no immediately cause I felt as though I would be betraying Edward. He looked back up at me, expecting an answer.

I half felt like saying yes to him, wanting to see how Edward would react. But I know I shouldn't. Edward absolutely hates Mike, but then maybe that was why I wanted to say yes.

"I'll see Mike. I might be busy." I smiled and walked away to get off the court. I knew this was going to cause trouble with the jealous girls.

The rest of the class went by fast. I was trying to figure out why the second school hottie wanted to go out with me. No one ever asked me out before. What's changed?

As I walked home with Edward I continued thinking. Edward finally got sick of the silence and asked the question I knew he has wanted to ask the past 10 minutes.

"Why are you so quiet?" Instead of answering his question I asked my own, one that would possibly tell me what he thinks of me, _and_ figure out why Mike asked me out.

"Do I look different from last year?"He looked at me confused so I cleared it up a bit. "I mean did I get prettier or something?"I asked as we kept walking. He looked down, looking almost embarrassed but then it disappeared.

"No, you still look the same to me." I wasn't sure whether that was an insult or if that was a good thing. He noticed the look and carried on. "Of course you have grown and all but you still have the same look about you." He said with a overly enthusiastic smile trying to make me feel better.

"You shouldn't try." I said giggling. Damn, why couldn't you have said if you thought I was pretty or not.

"Why did you want to know whether you got prettier?" He asked coming to a stop and standing in front of me. He put his hands on my upper arms. I think he thought I was having self esteem problems, which I most likely do have. I looked up into his green eyes and sighed.

"Mike asked me out today again and I almost said yes" I said softly. Edward's eyes grew wide. And his grip on my arm got tighter. Ha! Did I strike a cord.

"Newton?" he asked. I nodded in reply. He dropped his arms and looked down hiding his face. "Almost? What did you say?"He asked keeping his face down.

I took a deep breath and stepped to the side of him to keep walking. I walked slowly, so I could think things through.

"I said maybe. I mean, he is like the second best good looking guy in school and he asked plain old me out. This is probably a good thing, or a sick horrible joke." As I said the last part my face dropped and voice got lower. I shook it off, the girls wouldn't be so mean if it was just a joke.

"What changed from last year? No guys paid attention to me like that." I turned around and saw that Edward's hands were clenched up. What ever for I don't know. Edwards head finally looked up at me and his eyes looked sad, hopeful and curious. He was acting really strange. He could have so many different emotions at the same time, which you would never think would mix.

"Who's the 1st good looking guy in school?" I ducked my head; I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder. I didn't answer and kept walking. He nudged me a little wanting an answer.

"Why do you try and embarrass me? Ask Alice" I said looking back up at him now that I wasn't red.

"Fine." he answered like an annoyed child, not like a 15 year old. I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled his crooked smile. He had once told me he loved to hear my laugh. It was nice to know that my happiness made him happy.

"Well what are you going to do about mike?" he asked getting back on topic, looking at me through sad eyes.

"I really don't know."I sighed. "But I can't go out with him on the day he suggested anyway because I have plans made with you already. There is nothing in the world that I would change that for." I said with a smile. I needed him to know at least that.

"Thanks. It means a lot that I'm not going to get replaced by some pervert." I gasped and slapped him on the arm playfully. He had said it so casually.

"I can't believe you just said that." We were just walking up the driveway at that point. I took out my keys and opened the door.

"Hey, trust me when I say that Newton is a humungous jerk."

I walked into the lounge and dumped my bag on the ground. I made my way to the TV and put in the movie we were supposed to be watching. Edward made himself comfortable and I went and sat next to him.

"I've never seen him being a jerk." I pointed out.

"That's because he has had a crush on you since the first day of school. You would be surprised how many guys like you Bella."

"I don't believe it" I said in disbelief. He nodded his head with a look on his face saying, 'I'm serious'.

"Fine, but why now suddenly they want to ask me out. Mike has had girlfriends before so if he liked me then, why didn't he ask earlier?" I think I was confusing myself further now.

"I don't know Bella. Maybe they finally realised that me and you aren't together."

"Maybe"

I started really considering going out with Mike. But it was a slow process. He was nice and all but I trusted Edward and he said he was bad. I mean this is my first boyfriend and all that, so I really want to get to know him better, so I started talking to Mike a bit more than before. Sure I lost time with Edward but he got company easily with Lauran. Which I found made me want to go slap that stupid sick smile off her face.

It got awkward with Edwards and my relationship. Edward was getting less talkative with me and talking more with the other girls that used to mean nothing to him. I noticed that Lauren was hanging around a lot more often.

I was out with Mike today and he when we were saying good bye. He kissed my cheek but then moved to kiss my lips. I turned my head away. I felt wrong being this close to him.

He groaned. "Bella…I though we were kind of going out now"

"I'm sorry. It just doesn't feel right."I said feeling small and child like. "And I'm not sure if I want to be in a relationship just yet" _Aw, crap. I just used one of the famous letting down speeches._

His eyes locked with mine and he sighed. "I guess that's okay." I could tell he didn't feel that way.

"It's for the best for now. Bye" I walked away from him then. I made my way over to the Cullen's place. I needed to tell my two best friends what happened. I walked up to the door and Alice swung the door open and held me in a death grip.

"So how was your date?" She said getting excited.

"It wasn't a date."

I looked down at the ground as she led me inside. With a sigh I said, "I don't think I want to go out with him."

"Wow. Really?" She said rubbing my back.

"Yeah, it felt wrong being with him. I mean he is nice and all but still." Alice seemed to be deep in thought as I was led over to the big white leather couch.

"Is Edward here?" I broke her out of her thoughts. I needed to tell him.

"No. He will be here soon though. Do you want to wait for him?"Alice asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" I had a feeling I new where he was.

Alice seemed hesitant to reply. "Alice…" I bet he was being held captive somewhere by miss up herself.

"He is out with Lauran. But said he would be back before six." Her answer was slow, as if trying to read my reactions with each word.

"Okay" I said just as slowly, with a forced smile, trying to lighten the situation. Of course she didn't buy it and shook her head.

"So why don't you think it will work out?" She pondered changing the subject.

"I will tell you everything while we wait." Alice listened intently on what I had to say. She kept quiet and let me speak. That was the good thing about Alice. As wild she may get, she knows how to be a good listening friend.

As I just finished my little ramble about Mike and myself, we heard Edwards laughing from outside. Yes he's home.

I ran to the door waiting for Edward to come through.

The door opened smoothly and Edward stepped in and had a shocked look when he saw me standing in his house. That was odd, I was over here practically all the time. I didn't stray on that thought and started talking immediately.

"Hey, Edward. Listen I have to tell you something really impor- Lauran?"

There she was standing in the door way, with a sweet smile plastered on her face.


	3. shockers

**Hey, not the greatest chapter but it is necessary.**

Recap: "Hey, Edward. Listen I have to tell you something really impor- Lauren?"

There she was standing in the door way, with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

While I was talking Lauren had stepped out from behind Edward.

"What are you doing here?" Why is she here? She had one of those fake sweet smiles that only girls could understand as an evil one.

"Oh well, Edward thought it best that his girlfriend should meet his parents." She said in a sickly sweet voice. I looked at Edward in shock mixed with surprise and pain. I didn't want him to see it though so I quickly masked it by raising an eyebrow and trying to look inquisitive.

"You got a girlfriend?" I said then looked back at Lauren, who had an evil grin plastered on her face and a challenging look in her eyes. Almost as if she was telling me 'try and interfere and watch me crush you'.

Edward ran a hand through his hair nervously. I took courage from that fact, that Lauren was just as nerve-racking to him as she was to me. He hesitated before he spoke.

"Yes?" I pressed, wanting to hear his explanation.

"Ah... I didn't want you to find out like this." His eyes were on the ground as he said that. It was like he was ashamed or something.

"Oh...well it doesn't matter. Better now than never, right?" I mumbled. There was an awkward silence. "Well are you going to go play introducer or are you just going to stand here?" I teased with a smile. Although I was playing happy on the inside I was being ripped apart.

"Oh right, that." He said straightening up, but then leaned down again so he was at eye level with me. "What was so important you needed to speak to me about?"

Oh right. I forgot about my own life that should not be centred on Edward Cullen. "Oh, I'll tell you later. This is more important right now." I said faking a smile. He seemed to accept it and said an ok and walked past me into the lounge, Lauren following close behind. I stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what just happened.

So she finally got her claws in him for good. That was the conclusion.

I walked back in and sat on the couch in between Emmett and Alice. I slowly spaced out. I couldn't hear a word and only saw the movements close by me. I didn't look at Edward or Lauren at all. I saw Alice and Emmett shooting looks at me occasionally in worry but that was all I saw. I realised something at the point. I loved Edward Cullen and not as a friend.

Why did I have to realise that now? All the times we had together that I missed.

I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I looked up at who nudged me. It was Alice. She was nodding her head in the direction of where Edward and Lauren were sitting and mouthing 'tell him'. I really didn't want to do that so I decided to play dumb.

"What?" Big mistake. As I finally spoke I suddenly heard all the noise I was pushing out. There was no noise there was simply silence. I think that was worse than people talking about the new couple. I looked around the room and all eyes were on me.

"I was just telling everyone that you had an announcement of your own." Alice answered giving me a meaningful look. Damn it, why did she have to make me say this in front of Lauren. I raised my hand and put it on Alice's shoulder and pushed her, trying to make it look light when actually I put a lot of strength into it.

"Oh..."I mumbled as I pushed her. As she fumbled back up I gave her a death glare, which she returned. Most likely for the push.

"What is it dear?" Esme asked leaning forward in her chair. She really was like a mother to me, ever since my own mum left.

"Um... well, you know that Mike Newton kid I was thinking about dating?" I asked looking at the ground while my fingers twisted the hem of my shirt.

"I thought you _were_ dating him?" Edward's loud voice rang out over all the other replies. I was very shocked at his sudden outburst as was every one else. I almost felt sorry for Lauran who was sitting right next to him when he yelled.

I shook my head slowly, still a bit fazed.

"But I wouldn't have…" He gestured to Lauran, sounding breathless. What could he mean by that, 'I wouldn't have…?' Lauran caught the gesture and spoke up.

"Excuse me?" her voice was sharp and seemed to make Edward quiet down.

"Nothing" was all he mumbled before he looked down. All eyes were fixed on Edward now. But I couldn't quite figure out what the looks the family was giving him. They all held the same kind of emotions. I decided to break the silence to get the stares off Edward even though he deserves them.

"Anyway…"I was about to say 'I told him I wasn't interested' but it didn't come out that way. " I think I am going to accept his offer."

Alice and Edwards head turned sharply in my direction. My cheeks grew hot and I looked to Alice to try and hide my face from everyone else. Hopefully she will realise why I had done that.

Alice nodded once to show she understood. _He wants to date someone who I hate and who hates me, then I'll date someone who he loathes and who loathes him._ I thought evilly.

The silence was back again and Lauren and I seemed to be the most uncomfortable. She was new with this family and had just as much knowledge of what was going on inside their heads as I did. I stood up and walked into the hall to get my jacket. I stumbled back into the room to say my good byes. Every one was still sitting in the same places but were all looking directly at Edward. What was I missing?

"Um...well I better get going. Charlie will be back home soon. Bye all." I turned and headed for the door. No one came after me and I was partly pleased and partly upset. I got to my truck, and that's when the door opened behind me.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward's voice sounded from behind. I didn't turn to look at him, just continued opening my door and getting in. I started the engine and Edward ran over to the front of the car as if trying to stop me. I winded down the window and yelled over my trucks roaring engine.

"I'm fine! I'll see you later." I didn't want to be anywhere near that place at the moment.

I left him standing in the middle of the driveway staring at the back of my truck. But then the little skanky hoe came up behind him and practically dragged him back inside. I watched this all from my rear view mirror.

As soon as I got home I ran and grabbed the cordless phone and ran up to my room, ignoring Charlie completely. I called number scribbled on the paper that I most wanted to tear to pieces.

_Ring…ring…ring._ "Hello?" Mikes voice sounded a still a little upset.

"Hey, Mike? It's Bella."

"Oh, why are you calling me?" Hmm, note to self: doesn't take rejection well.

"Well, I changed my mind. I want to give us a try." Lie. I want to give me and Edward a try, but no, not going to happen anytime soon.

"What? Oh, okay." I could hear his voice change back to its usual happy carefree tone. Well at least I made someone happy. Too bad it wasn't me.

"Okay, I'll see you later, bye." I didn't wait for an answer and just hung up. Then I couldn't help it, I lay down on my bed and started crying into my pillow. For all the chances I missed. For the lie I put myself in. That I was in love with someone that was once at my finger tips and is now miles out of my reach.

**Oh right. I want to please you all so please tell me, which you would prefer:**

**Bella trying to make Edward jealous using Mike.**

**A whole Bella vs. Lauren thing**

**Both**

**Or other (if you have any suggestions)**

**I will defiantly have next chapter up tomorrow, but I want to know which you would prefer, just in case I need to make some adjustments.**

**Thankyou and I mean really thankyou. : )**


	4. overprotectevness and Oohs

**Ah insert swear word of your choice here, I AM SO SORRY. I made a promise I couldn't keep. I couldn't update the past few days. SORRY. I haven't even been home the past few days. Sorry, I feel really bad and mad at myself. And now I am not allowed on the computer because I wouldn't do dishes, so I have to sneak on (stupid dad)…Anyway… Then I couldn't update on the site, but I found that thing… 'Edwards updating solution'. So yeah! **

**Thanks for all your guys opinions. I thought of heaps of different scenarios and wasn't sure how to let it play out. But I have decided now. And do not fear. It is not so over the top. Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Do not own anything that came from twilight. Duh…

2 weeks have passed since Lauren won over Edward. It has been hell. I hardly ever go over to the Cullen's house unless Alice practically drags me over there. At school I hardly get to talk to Edward as he is always being occupied by Lauren. And I have no idea what to do with the whole Mike thing.

One plus to this is that every one is nicer to me now that they have proof we are not together. Just today I received comments from several girls, like when walking to classes, before classes, even during my visits to the bathroom. Girls that are Lauren's friends are even telling me what they think of the new pairing.

"You now we actually prefer it when you were with him. You know, now all she does is brag about how she got the hottest guy ever and none of us will ever get anyone close to him. Stupid bitch she is." This coming from her best friend Jess. Actually that was basically what all the girls said, where as the guys were constantly approaching me. They seemed to know already that I was with Mike, but some how found the courage and idioticy to ask me out even if they new I was already taken.

This was annoying at times but sometimes grew amusing.

Annoying, because the female half of the school had another reason to continue hating me. Except for Alice and Rosalie who already had there men, Jasper and Emmett, who I was proud to notice paid no such attention to me but only for there loved ones. They were meant to be and they new that.

It was amusing because of the way Edward and Mike acted when guys that weren't them would talk to me. Like today in biology.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I were sitting in our usual seats when Tyler Crowley made his way over and bent down in front of my desk. I wasn't really talking to Edward lately much so he was at that moment trying to start a conversation. As Tyler came and sat in front of our desk Edward leaned away and crossed his arms over his chest tightly and watched him carefully. I tried so hard to hold in my laughter at what he was doing. Alice and I call it 'The Death Stare'. He was still overprotective.

I honestly didn't mind.

Lucky Mike wasn't at school today or Tyler would have two of the famous 'Death Stares' on him, though Mikes wasn't as effective as Edwards. He still had potential.

Just as my giggles were about to escape, Tyler broke through the silence.

"So I was wondering if you would want to go to the bonfire down at La push with me this weekend…since Mike is going to be out of town and all" His face was turned down towards the ground but was occasionally directing his eyes to look up at my shocked face.

_What did he think I was?_

I saw from the corner of my eye, Edward lean in right next to me watching my face. I didn't move a muscle. I was supposed to be going with Edward and the rest of his family.

I put on a fake embarrassed smile and said as softly and nicely as possible, "Sorry Tyler, I'm already going with someone."

Tyler's head snapped up to look directly at me. His eyes then shifted slightly to Edwards, most likely wondering if I was going with him. He has a girlfriend! ...And I have a boyfriend! (Even though I didn't really like him)

"Who? I mean you're with Mike" He demanded. _He just asked me to go with him and now he is saying that it would be wrong to__go with someone that isn't Mike. _Edward raised his eyebrows as if saying 'I want the answer to that question to'. I looked between the two faces, and bowed my head towards my hands. Had Edward already forgotten that I was going with _his_ family?

"Um..."I mumbled but didn't get much further as Tyler interrupted.

"Because all the guys that were talking about you earlier said that Mike was going to be gone and you were going to be alone." What! All those perverted boys are doing damn back ground checks on me. Okay that didn't make sense but, Stalker much? My anger flared and apparently Edwards did to because he closed his eyes tightly and held onto the bridge of his nose.

I knew he always does that when he is angry or upset about something.

"No, I am not going to be there alone and won't be with any of the guys that like to dive into my personal life." I said sharply. Tyler looked a little taken aback but soon recovered. "I'm going with a group of people, the Cullen and Hale family, okay? _What do you think I am_?"

Tyler shrugged and slumped away, back to his seat. I was starting to feel bad for going off at him that way, but my anger drowned all of my sympathy. I continued staring holes into his back, breathing heavily.

"I never wanted you to know that those idiot guys talk about you like that." Edward whispered from next to me. I had almost forgotten he was there. "The way they talk about you is as if you were some animal on display. It is really disgusting. No one should be treated that way."

I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. My breathing returned back to normal as I waited.

"I just want to..." He made his hands look like they were choking something. His face looked very pained and angered. I have never seen him like this before. I hesitantly placed and hand on his shoulder and started rubbing comforting circles. Forgetting about the Mike situation completely.

"Hey, it's ok. If I can ignore it you can ignore it...Thankyou." I whispered as the teacher had just come in.

Edward lifted his head and focused his green eyes on my own. "For what?" He whispered. I could feel his breath on my face. I hadn't even realised how close we were to each other.

"For caring and wanting to protect me from those S.O.Bs." I smiled slightly at my use of words. I moved away from Edward and let my hand drop from his shoulder. My hand trailed lightly down his back slightly before it dropped.

I turned to face the teacher that had now started the lesson. I could feel Edwards gaze on me so I moved my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I could feel my face getting hotter. He really is a good friend and really cares for me.

The day passed by fast and before I knew it I was heading towards my truck. I was in such a daze that I didn't even realise someone walking close behind me. I managed to get to my truck door without realising that I was being followed.

"Ahem" I heard someone fake clearing their throat from behind me. It was that voice than belonged to none other than the mayor bitchville. I turned slowly to face Lauren.

"What do you want?"I asked in a bored tone.

A threatening smile appeared on her face. She looked around briefly, probably looking out for her boy toy. When she looked back at me she grabbed my shoulders tightly and leaned in so she was right in my face.

This was not good.

**Ooo… Bella is in trouble. **

**Really sorry… tell me what u think of chapter and I will update soon. **


	5. the forming of a plan

**Here you go. Thanks for the reviews. I love them all. He he. Anyway...on with the story! **

Recap: When she looked back at me she grabbed my shoulders tightly and leaned in so she was right in my face.

This was not good.

"Listen here you little wench. Stay away from Edward. Yes I know that you like him and I know what happened in your biology class today." She nodded her head to the right of her, where Julie Harper was standing looking rather scared and proud. She was in my biology class, and she probably told Lauran to get on her good side. Wow, this wasn't expected, she was always so nice and kind.

"So if you try anything with my man I will personally come and beat the shit out of you." She warned.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to look scared. I truly was though.

"Gee, I wonder why you're so threatened..."I spoke calmly and her grip tightened on my arms. "Maybe because you know there's competition."

She started laughing but her hold on my arms told me that she didn't think it was funny. I had got to her.

"You wish bitch" With that she pushed me roughly back into my truck door. I got off the door quickly and stood up straight, not wanting to seem cowardly. We stood there staring daggers at each other, threatening each other with our eyes.

"Bella, Lauran?" Edwards voice yelled from somewhere near by. I kept my eyes on Lauran as she turned and smiled over at Edward. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Edward hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He was looking directly at me though and smiled.

I smiled back and waved. I turned to hop in the truck and drive home.

"Bye Bella" Edward called. I simply smiled in reply and started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. When I looked back, Lauran had managed to turn Edward around so his back was to me and she was mouthing something I couldn't understand in my direction.

_Ugh... I hate her so much._ I thought. I pulled the finger at her and then left the parking lot. _Wow, she really brings out the worst in me._ The whole way home I was internally slapping myself as well as scolding myself outside.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella. What have you got yourself into? Your going to get your self turned into a giant bruise." Damn, that was not something I would usually do, be a smart ass and almost trying to pick a fight. But still, I just had to get all in her face and cause trouble for myself.

I needed to call Alice. As soon as I arrived at my house I ran inside and grabbed the phone and called Alice.

"Hello" Alice perky voice answered.

"Hey Alice, is Edward there?" I asked hurriedly. I was really shaken up.

"Oh so you're talking to my brother properly now are you?"

" Alice I _have_ been talking to your brother. Is he there or not?" I was getting frustrated.

"No, he's out with Lauran. Do you want to leave a message?" Alice asked sounding bored.

"Good, I need to talk to you Alice."

"Why don't you want Edward to be here?" her voice was suspicious.

"I just need to talk to you about Lauran ok?" I was getting really frustrated and edgy.

"Oh, ok then. Shoot."

"Well, today during Biology, Edward was telling me that he hated how the guys talk about me and he was really upset so I was comforting him. Then after school while I was about to drive home Lauren came up to me with _Julia Harper_. Apparently she told Lauren that I was trying to steal Edward from her or something because I had my hand on his shoulder." I took a deep breath here.

"And then Lauren was telling me to back off him and crap and then I said to her, ' Oh are you threatened cause you actually have some competition' and then she goes ' you wish bitch'. Alice I have no idea why I said that to her. I got my self into trouble. Anyway then she pushed my into my truck, then Edward came and she went running off to him before I could do anything." I stopped my rambling there. I was breathing fast.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Wow, Bella. You stood up to the bitch of all bitches."

How could she possibly think this was a good thing?

" Alice, I think I'm going to get bashed." I sighed. That's when I heard Emmett's voice on the other end of the line. Oh Gosh! She had it on speaker phone again.

"What?! Why are you getting bashed? Who is going to bash you? I'll bash them first for you." Came Emmett's frantic voice. I couldn't help the small smile that crept on my face. At least I the Cullen's, well most of the Cullen's.

"No Emmett, I don't want you bashing anyone. Let Alice explain the situation to you. Alice, come over to my place ASAP though okay? Bye." I didn't wait for an answer and just hung up.

I waited impatiently for Alice on the couch. I needed to talk to someone. Anyone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice arrived 20 minutes later, ready to listen and give me her opinion, not that anything could stop her from voicing it. I explained in full detail what happened and waited for a response.

"What are you doing with Mike?" she asked suddenly. Okay, that wasn't exactly what I was after. I could see by the expression on her face that she was scheming. That was hardly ever good; her imagination sometimes goes a little too far.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound indifferent.

"Well you chose to go out with him for a reason right. And that was to make Edward jealous." Yes.

"No" answered too quickly.

"Come on Bella, I know you did it for that reason."

"No, it was payback… because he should know I hate Lauren and she hates me." Lie, again. Well half truth. I did want him to know how that felt.

"You _know_ I am right. And please talk to Esme; she will give you the right incentive to continue with your plan. As for the Lauren thing…toy with her."

"No way!" I made my voice as hard as possible. I am not the type of person that can do that. It isn't at all in my nature and never will be.

"Come on Bella. Show her that she is no match for you. She is threatened by you, which mean's she thinks that you have a very good shot at stealing Edward."

"Why do you want to start trouble Alice? She will get me beaten up. Okay? I'll be a giant bruise!"

"Come on, you know she is all talk."

" Alice I can_not_ do that. I'm just going to stay clear of trouble." She stayed quiet and seemed to be thinking it over in her head.

"Well, I'll make a deal with you." She said finally. Her eyes had a glint of mischievousness. This could be bad. With Alice nothing is predictable and that glint that occurred often could be potentially dangerous.

"Oh-Kay" My answer was slow, filled with suspicion.

"If you at least _try _to get Edward, I will promise not to _make _you start something with Lauren." That was a good deal, but not good enough. If I tried to get Edward I would be in the line of fire. There was nothing I could do.

"No, if I try that, I. Am. Dead." Okay so exaggeration, but I was sure to be something pretty close to it.

"Bella" She said in a warning tone, "You don't have to go after _him_… make him go after you. Make him jealous." I was about to respond 'How?' but she got the words in before me. "How? Well you might as well get something good out of Mike. You and Eddie would be perfect together, and if you have to go to those lengths you should."

Okay, so it sounds mean and unfair for Mike but…This is a daring journey I am willing to take. But maybe I will see what Esme has to say first. Alice said she will be able to give me another incentive to go after Edward, and at this moment I am only one step away from being completely sure of what I was considering doing.

**Oh! What lengths is our shy little Bella going to go to, to get her man? Don't know. I know that Bella isn't exactly the type to use Mike, but I have a way to work around that.**

**Tell me what you think of chapter. **

**And I never thought I would be one to go crazy on reviews but I have discovered a taste for them. I like your reviews! **

**Thanks everybody. **


	6. incentive from Esme

After I promised Alice I would consider going after Edward if what Esme had to say was convincing, I drove behind Alice back to her home. I was pleased to see that Edward's car wasn't there but then I remembered where he probably was. What exactly could he be doing now?

I made my way up the steps and followed Alice through the door. We made our way into the lounge room where Esme and Carlisle were sitting reading. As we approached their heads snapped up to look directly at us.

"Oh, hello dears" Esme smiled warmly and got up to give me a hug. "How are you today?"

I groaned and threw my head back. "I've had better." I looked back with a weak smile, to say I was alright now. "I need to ask you something?"

Alice excused herself at that moment and left a very curious looking Carlisle and Esme.

"Of course dear, have a seat." Esme resumed her place next to her husband. I plonked myself down across from them and made myself comfortable. There penetrating gold eyes were staring intently at my brown ones.

"Well, Alice reckons I should try and get Edward to break up with Lauren and go out with me. But… I'm not exactly sure-"

"-Whether he likes you that way or not." Surprisingly Carlisle finished my sentence. He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "You may not remember, but that night you first met Edward and I at the festival, Esme was there too."

Esme nodded in agreement. Huh, I never remembered seeing her. Esme understanding my expression explained the situation.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Edward told you that they- meaning Carlisle and Edward were either going to be passing by Forks or staying. Well Carlisle came here because of me, we had been seeing each other a while and I convinced him into coming to forks to see my home town. Then Edward and Carlisle wanted to stay and so we did. Although I am sure Edward loved it here for another reason." She sent me a wink. "Then after everyone got settled with each other, we got married. You would remember that." I do remember that. My parents and myself were there at the wedding.

"So that's why you guys chose to stay here." I said while facing Carlisle. He nodded in affirmation. "But what does this have to do with Edward and me?" I asked getting back on topic, hoping I didn't sound rude.

"Well, while Carlisle and your father were talking, I was watching over Edward. And do you know what he said to me, when he saw you alone on the swings?"

I shook my head, sitting on the edge of my seat. Esme leaned in towards me.

She spoke just above a whisper. "He said, Esme, angels shouldn't be alone." I looked back at her in disbelief sure she was making it up. "I didn't know what he was talking about at that stage, but then he left my side to go talk to you. He liked you at first sight dear. And nothing has changed over the years."

"But…but you can't be sure he still feels that way. I mean he has Lauren." I stammered.

Carlisle sighed, while Esme half smiled. Carlisle added once again to the conversation. "That was a mistake on his part, but you can see what's there between the two of you. You would regret not doing anything about it." Carlisle was right I realised. I would hate myself for not giving it a shot. I know that deep down he was worth the risks.

"Well, I'll try. But don't tell him will you."

"You have our word"

"Thankyou guys, both of you." I gave them both a hug and went and found Alice in her room. I told her that I was going to give it a shot which lead to a scream and a bone crushing hug.

"There is a problem you know?"

"And what would that be?" She obviously hadn't thought this through very well.

"If you haven't noticed I am not exactly fully informed on how to make EDWARD CULLEN jealous… or anyone in fact." I added the last part in a lower voice.

"Oh right…" She dragged out her words dramatically. There was silence, while Alice thought through her plans. I began to get bored and made my way over to her huge bed, and spread out across it. I began to know her ceiling very well.

After a few minutes passed, the image in front of my eyes changed from the ceiling to a smiling hugely, Alice.

"We are going shopping on Saturday _and_ you need to decide what to do with Mike."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are going to have to use Mike."

"I know that already Alice" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, but you would be using yourself too." Well maybe she had thought this through more than I had. "Do you want to really go out with Mike, with the kissing and the dates…?"

"Eww… You're right. I don't want my first real kiss to be to _Mike Newton_." My voice was full of disgust as I said this.

"Exactly, this is why you have to make a choice. Either you tell Mike the truth and hope he will help you, or you better be a damn good actress and be convincing enough."

Gee, good ideas Alice. Not.

I looked at the time, 6.00 pm.

"I have to get home. Charlie is due home soon with a growling stomach. So quickly tell me what things I should do to get Edwards attention." When Alice had finished her rushed instructions I stood and gave Alice a hug and made my way home.

What to do? Tell Mike the truth and hope he will help me or be convincing enough for Mike- which would probably entail loosing my never been kissed innocence.

I'm going to tell him I decided. I mean this is Mike we are talking about. Mike, who will just be happy to have me not pushing him aside and I know for sure that Mike won't mind making it look like we do more than we would,. Plus, he would love to brag and get attention too much too even think about the fact that he is being used.

Well it's a win-win situation anyway. We are both being used and both gaining something from it. Now all I had to do was break the news to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I asked Mike to meet me bright and early the next morning in the school parking lot. I was sitting cross legged in the truck bed, waiting for a very late Mike. Students were starting to arrive and I was growing steadily angrier.

After another five minutes of waiting Mike's car pulled into the space next to mine. He stepped out of his car with his arms spread wide and a wide smile across his face.

"Hey babes. Give us a hug?" He asked hopefully as he made his way to the back of the truck.

"Ha! You wish. Didn't I tell you to meet me here, what twenty minutes ago." My voice was sharp and seemed to startle him.

"You act more like my mom than my girlfriend." He mumbled most likely thinking I wouldn't hear while he sat next to me.

"Yeah…about that." I think he new what was coming because his face dropped visibly. "I don't think-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as Edward had just pulled up with the rest of his family.

I quickly scrambled so close to Mike that I was almost sitting on him, and grabbed his hand roughly in my own. I could feel Mikes questioning gaze on me so I just sent him a pleading look and returned to watching Alice and Edward make their way over. I knew Mike would be confused as he just thought I was about to break up with him.

"Hey" Edward said with a smile in my direction, but then his eyes shifted to Mike and his smile disappeared.

"Hi" I gave a small smile then looked at Alice. She had a knowing grin on her face.

"What's wrong with you? You look more clueless than usual." That was sent Mike's way from Edward. His voice was definitely meant to be insulting and I only just managed to hold in laughter.

"Ha, so funny" Mike responded dryly.

Mike: 0 Edward: 1

"I was just telling Mike a riddle." That should be a good enough reason for Mike's expression. But of course Edward needed to show how smart he was.

"What's the riddle?"

I racked my brain trying to find a riddle I actually knew the answer to, but found nothing so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Ah…Where does a pickle live?" Ha, that was sure to stump him. It sure made Mike more confused. Before Edward had a chance to say anything about my riddle that wasn't a riddle I pulled my attention back to Mike.

"So…"I dragged my eyes back to Mikes. "When are you getting back from your trip tomorrow?" I made my eyes wide and stuck my lips out a tad just like Alice recommended.

"Uh…S-Sunday. Why?" He stuttered.

"Well, I was just checking. It's a shame that you won't be able to make it to the bonfire Saturday."

"Awe…that's sweet. Well at least you have got Alice to keep you company." Obviously Mike has forgotten about his former confusion.

"And me!" Edward added pointedly. Yes I think this might just be working.

"Well, you have a girlfriend don't you." Mike countered in a defensive tone, releasing my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah-but…"He didn't finish the sentence and just trailed off.

Mike: 1 Edward: 1. Ohh! Who would have thought?

"Listen guys, I need to talk to Mike alone if you don't mind, so…"I ended suggestively. Alice left straight away with a smile, while Edward merely grumbled himself away. I stared after his retreating figure.

"I wonder if you could ever like him more than me." Mikes voice brought me back into reality. He really was up himself.

"Yes I could." I answered immediately. "And that's what I need to talk to you about. I can't be your girlfriend but…I am willing to pretend to make Edward jealous."

He was silent taking in my sudden request. "By using me" His tone was sharp and actually managed to make me flinch.

"Mike please. I mean you can tell anyone you like that I am your girlfriend and get the glory from bragging. I mean we still get to be seen together and stuff. It just won't be real."

Mike seemed to be thinking about this very hard. I was actually surprised he didn't say yes immediately. So I added one more thing that would surly tip the scales to my side.

"Plus, you can use this opportunity to get at Edward." Mike raised an eyebrow and defiantly seemed to like the idea.

"Deal" he said with a smirk.

"…But if you hurt him physically or too badly that is to damage him, then I will personally come and get you." Mike laughed and repeated.

"Deal. Give us a kiss." I nudged him in the ribs as an answer. He got the message and made his way over towards his first class. I waited a moment before heading off myself.

"And so the plan is set in motion." I mumbled quietly to myself and walked towards the English rooms.

**Hey I am sorry to say that my updates will be slower from now on because school is starting soon and I at this moment have 5 assignments that I have to at least get half way through before going back Monday. I know I shouldn't have left them so late but I still got plenty of time when the term starts. But I have to start them!**

**Got any questions/ suggestions/ criticism? Just Review! And I will be happy to answer, read and take into consideration. **


	7. Bonfire pt 1

**Sorry it took so long. **_**I HAT**_**E **_**SCHOOL!**_** I have 2 assignments due next week, a speech, 2 tests and the following week: two tests, an assignment and a science portfolio thingy and then the next week **_**another**_** assignment. Plus heaps of homework! Okay, sorry I needed to ramble. So it may take a while to update.**

Today was the day of the La push bonfire. It was one of the few days that it was sunny and the night air, with the help of the fire will hopefully be warm enough to have a great time. But after all we would just be lucky if the rain held out at all.

Alice was going to be picking me up to go to the event but she had other plans made that even I didn't know about. She had decided to arrive, oh only about 6 hours early.

"Bella! Alice is here to get you." Charlie had called up the stairs, just as I got out of the shower. Soon after, Alice was rummaging in my draws and closet, looking for something decent to wear out.

"Yep, it's a good thing we are going on that shopping trip I promised you."

So now I am trapped in her car on the way to Port Angeles. No matter how much I hate going shopping, I know there was no getting away from Alice. She tends to know how to get her way. Plus, I know it is needed. I had to get a move on with the Edward situation, and if that needed new clothes then I'm up to it.

Alice dragged me through store after store and at each one we came out with at least two more bags. Occasionally she would pick something out for herself, but she was mostly in search for me. I tried desperately to get Alice to let me pay for at least some of the clothing. But no.

"Bella, Carlisle has been working _a lot_ longer than you think. He has heaps of money to spare and he would be happy to see it spent on you."

"He isn't that old." I retorted. Carlisle actually looked very young for what he was claiming, 30.

"Oh, trust me. He's _older_ than you think." Was she trying to hint something?

"I thought only woman were supposed to cover up there age." I said with a laugh. Alice laughed along with me, probably getting the same mental image of Carlisle as a woman. Which was very disturbing.

"Or vampires." Alice offered casually. I nodded my head but kept silent, letting the subject drop. There was no way vampires existed. The Cullen's are known to believe in such things though.

By the end of the day I had ended up with a variety of different clothes with brand names I couldn't even pronounce properly. Amazingly Alice was able to find nice, shape fitting clothing (-that I thought would be all skimpy pieces of material) that were actually warm enough for the dreary town of Forks. For the beach tonight Alice had got me a dark blue sarong with a white dolphin pattern along the bottom, and a plain white spaghetti strap, v-neck. She also bought me a new matching dark blue bikini to wear underneath-not that I would be swimming. (A/N: yeah I don't like reading what the characters bought so I didn't write all of it.)

With out Mike here at the beach, I honestly don't know how I am going to make Edward jealous without making myself look bad or weird. And that is definitely not something I want people to continue thinking of me. So I think I'll just be hanging around with the family. But maybe that's what I need after all of the tension between the family lately.

_The beach:_

After Edward and Alice parked the two cars we brought Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I made our way over to the part of the beach where the fire was flaming and the logs surrounding it. Music was being played from somewhere near by, most likely from a portable CD player. The sky was a light grey now and I have to say that I was amazed that it wasn't raining and people weren't freezing to death. I had brought a cardigan just incase. The fire actually released enough heat to keep the people surrounding it relatively warm. The people that weren't chilling out by the fire were spread out across the beach doing various activities. When you blocked out all the chatter and laughter and just listened to the sound of the ocean and watched all the people running around or just sitting and talking, the scene looked really peaceful. It was one of my favorite things to do, just drone out all the sounds and just watch the people and surroundings.

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie and Emmett went off into their own little sections leaving Edward and I alone. I didn't know exactly what to say though. We were a little distant and I felt the need to say something to make the night more comfortable. I didn't want to ask some dumb question or say something stupid and lame like the typical, 'Nice weather we're having', but I couldn't really think of anything that wasn't pointless to say. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet looking anywhere but at him.

"Nice night." His voice came out of no where breaking the silence. I looked up with my head tilted to the side. His eyes held amusement and I'm sure mind did as well.

"You're so lame" I laughed with a playful slap on the arm.

"Hey! You didn't look like you were going to say anything. Plus, it finally gave us something to talk about." He sat down on the log behind us and I followed.

"Well, what is it we are talking about exactly?"

"Hmm…Lamest things said to start conversation?" He offered. I nodded my head slowly considering whether that was something good to talk about or not.

"Okay." I agreed. For about the next few hours we talked and talked about heaps, lame things to start small talk which then lead to bad pick up lines, which was absolutely hilarious watching Edward do try-hard-guy impersonations, then carried on to awkward silence scenarios. I don't even no where we get our ideas from but we even made up a horn like noise that we promised each other we **must** use when ever we get caught in an awkward silence. It was almost like a bugle like noise.

This was definitely a fun, amusing conversation. Even if it was completely random.

Just like old times. In fact I didn't even think of all the drama I've been involved in lately while I was talking to him. We continued on talking about our random things.

"Oh! You know this morning I was listening to the radio and they were talking about pet names. And one of the guys was saying that he either calls his girlfriend-" Edwards story got cut short as Lauren chose that moment to make her presence known. She dropped herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Hey babes!" She plants a kiss on his cheek then turns to smile at me.

"Lauren." He blinked twice and seemed a little shocked to see her there. He probably forgot about all the things that have been happening lately just like me. "Where have you been? People started arriving ages ago." She merely shrugs the question off.

"Yeah, even the fashionably late time was about an hour and a half ago." I add. I had a feeling I know where she had been. While Edward and I were talking I noticed Jess and a few other girls and guys leaving to a deserted part of the beach to do god knows what. And I would bet that Lauren was definitely there._ Yeah, can't even come and say hello to your boyfriend._

"What would you know about being fashionably late?" She responded with a smirk firmly in place. Oh, how I just wanted to slap it right off her face. This really is the first person that I have ever actually wanted to be violent with. It actually shocked me. I clenched my fist to keep from doing what I want.

"Lauren" Edward said disapprovingly and with a warning look and shook his head slowly. "Apologize." Well at least he is standing up for me a bit. But he really should dump her right then and there for insulting his best friend, but no.

Lauren fake smiles at me and pulls her shoulders up with a tilted head. Trying to look cute and the way she says sorry sounds like she's trying to sound like a little kid, "Sowwy", oh and ends with a pout towards Edward. Like a puppy not wanting to get in trouble. I know I'm not exactly one to talk considering I'm one to pout all the time, but that just made me sick to see.

I just made a 'humph' noise and looked away from the brainless idiot. I could feel Edward looking at me. It was the first time I have shown my hate for her openly in front of him.

"Why don't you come over and hang out with me and my friends?" I hear her ask. I could tell she was trying to sound alluring. I turn around to face Edward. If he says yes to her, girlfriend or not I am going to be very upset. He can't just leave me here alone. I just hope that Lauren isn't as convincing to him as she is with others.

"I can't. Bella would be left alone and I can't have that." I felt a burst of joy that he wanted to stay with me. I had to resist the urge to shout, 'In your face!', so I settled for the childish- but effective sticking out of the tongue and then put a smile on my face. (Ha. Ha she finally gave in to her childness)

With a huff she got up from her human cushion and walked back over to her friends. Not that most of them like her.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask her to stay." I kept my eyes glued to Laurens back.

"Surprised? Come on, do you think I'm that shallow?" He raises his eyebrows in question. I decide to try and change the subject; this isn't a question I want to expand on.

"Want to walk along the beach?" I stand up and offer my hand out to him. He looks at it for a while suspiciously then takes it. Not that he needs help getting up. Once he's up I reluctantly release his hand. It felt like it belonged to be there in Edward's hand.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Next Chapter I am very sure there will be fluff. But keep in mind they can't be together yet so it will only be small. But better than nothing, right?.

_If you want to know what the pet name thing continue reading or else REVIEW!_

_Okay so the guy on the show says. "Okay so I either call my girlfriend sweet pea or sweetness. Now earlier I was watching TV and not really paying attention and my girlfriend comes in and says, 'I've got a bit of a cramp'. I was going to say "are you okay 'sweet pea 'or 'sweetness'", but instead it came out as "Are you okay penis?"_

_I don't know if any of you guys find that funny but I thought that was hilarious at the time. Call me stupid. anyway… Review._


	8. Bonfire pt 2

**Here you go. I'll update this weekend. I am kind of worried about this chapter but Oh well. ENJOY..**

We walked out towards the shore, just staying out of the way water. We continued along the shore in a peaceful silence. The ocean looked jet black except for the white glowing orb mirroring the sky. We stopped simultaneously just out of the way of the fires light so we could only just make out each others faces.

We sat about a foot apart staring out at the dark abyss. I leaned back more so I was being propped up by my elbows. I enjoyed this silence. It wasn't awkward or tense; it was peaceful and peaceful in the way that you can think clearly with out annoying interruption.

"Surprised?" he said softly. I didn't understand what he was meant by that so I just shook my head to let him know that. "Earlier you said that you were surprised that I didn't tell Lauren to stay. What exactly did you mean by surprised?" He was looking straight at me and I felt that I had to tell him the truth. Even if it wasn't something I wanted to talk about. I sighed and looked back at the still ocean.

"I said surprised because…I guess I don't like her. And you obviously like her since you're her boyfriend. And I'm surprised that you chose to stay alone with me than spend time with her –your popular girlfriend." I turn to face him, hoping that he will have a reply that will actually answer my unspoken question. _Why?_

Unfortunately all I got was a few nods. And an answer that wasn't exactly what I was looking for.

"I know you hate her a lot. You two would probably be ripping each other to pieces in less than half an hour…You know that day in the parking lot. I could tell you two were arguing. Your face gave it away, and Lauren…well she makes that face like everything is peachy sweet- but I can see through it at times."

He looked thoughtful so I decided to keep quiet for now. But I think this would be a good opportunity to get answers to the questions that have been plaguing my mind. Like as to why Lauren was the one he picked out of all the 'E.C admirers'.

"Why Lauren?" I really wanted to know. It had been bothering the most. I mean he knows she is trouble and yet he still let her wrap him around her pinky finger.

"I have my reasons" He chuckled darkly then lets out a sad sigh. "But the consequences aren't how I wanted them to be." I couldn't help but perk up a bit at this information. Does this mean he doesn't really like Lauren anymore?

"What was the end product you were after?" I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, looking directly into Edward s eyes, almost probing for answers.

He puts that crooked grin on his face that I love. But this one is almost mischievous. "That's for me to know and you to not find out." I open my mouth to protest but he puts one finger over my mouth. "Until I think its time to tell you." He slowly moved his hand away from my face and I was very tempted to take it back.

"So, what about Mike? I mean Mike, Mike Newton for goodness sake." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Ah…Mike. Well Mike is…something for me to know and you not to find out, until I think its time to tell you." I can't help the grin that forms on my face.

He groans, "Fine. I deserve that…But seriously now. Do you really like Mike?"

I think through my words carefully as not to give to much information away. "…My feelings aren't all that strong, but I do have feelings for someone else that are very strong. But I can't do anything about it because he's taken already. But unless that guy miraculously notices me in that way, I'll be with Mike for a while."

"Who is it?" He asks eagerly. I just shake my head. He groans again. "Okay, since we are being almost fully honest with each other…I will admit that I am kind of in the same situation as you.

"Really who is it?" I question just as eagerly. He shakes his head just like I had. "Darn" I sigh while throwing my head back. "Do I know her?" I slyly ask, perking up.

"Yes. Do I know him?" He speaks in the same tone as I did and leans forward slightly. As he moves our eyes lock.

"Yes…Is she shy or loud?" I shift unconsciously getting closer keeping eye contact.

"She's shy. Is he loud and obnoxious?" pfft, as if. It seems strange that I am answering questions about him.

"No, he's a perfect gentleman." I say with a smile.

"Well that narrows it down a lot." I let out a small giggle and think of another question.

"What color are her eyes?" I shift so I am sitting right next to him and nudge him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Well, her eyes are like no others I've ever seen. There a deep brown –not flat like most are." He could be talking about me. I have brown eyes and am shy and I know me. Okay last part doesn't make sense but still. I've got to try to keep a level head. There are many other brown eyed people.

"What hair color?" I was way too eager to satisfy my curiosity to let him have his question. But apparently he was thinking the same thing.

"I believe it was my turn." He raises his eyebrows and bows his head so it's right up close to mine. He has a challenging smirk on his face.

I just smile widely and say, "Just answer the question. You've made me curious." He didn't answer, just stared at me. He met my eyes and looked to be thinking it over in his head whether he wanted to give me more answers. I kept silent and just stared back.

After a while he hesitantly picked up a lock of my long dark hair and swayed it back and forth between his index and middle finger. He just stared at my hair in his hands for a few more moments. I kept my eyes on his face. I had a feeling that something important was about to be said. He had that serious, thoughtful expression stirring in his eyes.

"Brown." I kept quiet but inside my head I was practically screaming with joy. It might actually be me. I tried to suppress my smile but I slipped, a small smile appeared and Edward noticed.

"Why do you have that smile on your face?" His voice was almost fearful.

"Nothing, but you really like this girl. Don't you?" I asked flirtatiously, bringing myself close so I was in his direct line of sight. I expected him to look away, embarrassed about me knowing how in deep he was with this mystery girl, but he didn't. Our eyes held and the silenced deepened − and changed. I felt a sudden flicker of electricity and a longing to touch him.

We had unconsciously begun leaning in so now his face was just millimeters away from my own. It was like one of those moments where an unknown force just pulls you together with out permission. A moment where it feels like the world stops spinning and you're the only ones left. Like we were both suspended in a strange, timeless moment. I was just about to close the space between us when I heard Alice yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Bella! Edward! We're leaving so stop flirting and get your butts over here now." I jerked myself back, breaking the connection. But with my clumsiness made me land with a thud on my back. I slowly began to pick myself up while rubbing my side like an old lady. I noticed Edward getting up slowly as well; guess I wasn't the only one.

I stood up and straightened out my clothing. I looked up from under my lashes to peek at Edward, only to find he was doing the same. I blushed and looked away quickly. I began walking in the direction Alice's voice came from.

I stumbled slightly on the small stones but otherwise I reached Alice very quickly. She was standing out of the way of the small crowd that was left holding a mobile phone to her shoulder.

"Bella its Charlie." She handed me the phone just as Edward came to stand next to her. I took a few steps away for privacy even though I knew they could still hear.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bells, it's me. Anyway listen I'm at Billy's house right now so if you want you could get Alice or someone to drop you off here. Or you could go home if you want. I just thought you might want to see the twins."

"Ah…hold on dad. I'll see what every one else thinks." I covered the phone with my other hand and walked back to the whole family that was standing there now.

"Um, Charlie is at Billy's and asked me whether I wanted to go there or not since he's not home." They all kind of got this weird look on their faces at the mention of Billy but I just ignored it.

"AGH! Sleep over?" Alice squealed. I liked that idea much more. Even though I was friends with Rachel and Rebecca we weren't all that close since we were all shy around each other.

I nodded and walked away a bit to talk to Charlie again.

"Dad, you there?"

"Yep, what are you going to do?"

"Well, um… Alice asked if I can stay over at her house for the night. Can I?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure Bells, that's fine as long as it's okay with their parents."

"Yeah, it is" It was always okay for me to be over there.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." With that he hung up and I walked back over to every one and nodded.

"Yay!" Alice then began to jump up and down while hugging me. I managed to wiggle myself out of her grip. This was regular Alice. Sleepover Bella Barbie/Movie Marathon/games, junk food ect.

"Well we better go and get Bella's things from her house then." Edward said and made his way alone to the car. Oh man, I hope I didn't scare him or something by that almost kiss. No, he was going to and wanted to kiss me as well. I just have to make him realize that.

The rest of the group made there way to the cars. Emmett and jasper were talking excitedly about some game they had started earlier. They apparently had a great time and can't wait to do it again. I wasn't really paying attention though.

"Okay Bella, how about jasper and I take you home to get your things and on the way back we'll get some movies?" Alice's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah…um sure." I hopped into the Alice's car and waited for her and Jasper to come over.

_Okay so what you guys think. Review and tell me. I honestly am a bit worried about how this chapter went. But next one will be the sleep over maybe and I'll mostly update on weekends kay. REVEIW  
_


	9. talking with alice

For most of the ride home to get my things everyone stayed quiet. Even Alice, who I could tell was dying to ask me questions. I was going to tell Alice of course what happened but not in front of Jasper. He's like a _responsible_ older brother, while Emmett is the irresponsible one. But Jasper has his times where he makes mischief and I couldn't risk him doing that now and telling the guys what I've been saying.

When Jasper pulled up outside the house Alice quickly jumped out her side and practically dragged me into the house. She led me up to my room and started looking around for my things. I just sat on the bed and waited for her to say something.

"So, it looked like you two were getting cosy." She finally said after not a minute of silence, a smirk evident on her face.

"Yes, until you interrupted. Hm?" I raised my eyebrows in question. If she had known we'd been- as she put it, 'getting cosy'. Then why did she interrupt?

"It's just…Charlie was on the phone." I could tell she was lying. Alice did the same thing as Edward when she lied, the too innocent face.

I got myself off the bed slowly and said in a sing-song voice, "I know you're lying."

"I…I just had this _feeling_ that it wasn't going to go over to well." I could tell she was hedging.

"What do you mean? What could have gone wrong?" Actually I could think of plenty of things that could have gone wrong. Curse my negativity.

"I just think that-. What if Lauren would have seen and things could have gotten a little out of hand between everyone. And I mean everyone. Edward being Edward would probably go after Lauren trying to comfort her after what she saw her boyfriend doing, and that would leave you alone and hurt. Edward has to come to you and break off from Lauren himself. Otherwise there's just trouble and hurt for you." I never doubted Alice, even if what these _feelings_ she has do seem completely crazy. I trusted almost everything that came from her mouth. And even though I didn't want to believe it, I think what she said might've happened was correct.

Edward was a gentleman. He would feel bad about hurting her and go after her. And I would be left alone. Plus what Lauren would do to me. I didn't even want to think about it.

I stayed quiet to think over what she said. I have to make him see that Lauren is no good for him. Even if it's not me that he ends up with anything is better than her.

I started to help Alice pack my things by going and grabbing my toiletries and other essentials. As I was putting the final things in the bag something clicked.

"Alice?"

"Yeah"

I paused to make a sense of anticipation before I began. "I almost KISSED Edward!"

She looked surprised by little outburst but soon recovered and put a smile on her face.

"You only just realised that?"

I nodded weakly and dropped back down on my bed. Alice began giggling and latched herself to my arm again before pulling me down stairs and out the door.

As soon as we were in the car Jasper started off down the road. On the way back we stopped at the only video store in forks. All I have to say about that is that Emmett and Edward were lucky jasper was with us and has a strange effect over Alice. Otherwise Alice would have picked all the movies and she likes a great deal of animation and chick flicks. I honestly didn't mind what we watched. I wasn't in the mood for arguing for half an hour over one movie.

_This is a short one but there will be another one in a few hours. I just got kicked off the computer. But I will be back on in about 3-4 hours. So until then. Bye! ___

_thanks for reviews!_


	10. Sleepover

That night, Alice, Emmett, Edward and I were huddled in front of the TV, having a movie marathon. We had gotten a variety of movies, old and relatively new. The forks movie store wasn't very well stocked. So far we had already watched Mean Girls, which Alice and I decided upon. Then the boys chose the Decent.

Through out most of that movie I was cutting off the blood circulation in Edwards left arm. It was the most disgusting movie I had ever seen, so gruesome that I couldn't even turn my head away.

At this moment we are watching John Tucker Must Die, to get the images from the last movie out of our heads. Yes, even Emmett was grossed out towards the end. This movie got a few laughs out of us, but I was acutely aware of Edward less than a foot away from me in the darkness. Edward and I had both acted as though nothing had happened at the beach, which I was partly fine with. I wanted him to talk to me about it as long as it wasn't the 'it didn't mean anything' speech.

At certain points I would glance at his perfect face illuminated in the screens light. He was always looking at the screen but I was sure that I could feel him looking my way every now and again.

As the movie came to a close I reached over Edward and turned on the lamp. The lighting seemed dim but it made a certain mood in the room.

"I think it's time for a break." It sounded more like a question. I stood up stretched my stiff muscles.

"Do you think we will end up crashing here in the lounge?" Emmett asked also standing up from sitting on the ground.

Alice chose then to pipe up. "I'll go get some pillows and blankets." Alice suggested as she crawled over towards the stairs.

"And I'll go get some food." Edward stood quickly and left towards the kitchen. Just Emmett and I were left in silence. It wasn't exactly a comfortable silence; it had been too quiet for too long.

"So what movie is next do you reckon?" I asked as I reached over to wear the lamp was and picked up the stack of DVD's.

"What do we have left?" Emmett asked coming to sit next to me.

"Well we have Honey, Tokyo drift-

"I love that movie! But I've watched it too many times. What else?"

"The Notebook"

"Nup, next"

"Um...Two brothers, Shrek 2, spider man 1 and 2. Plus a range of others I can't be bothered to read out loud." we had a range of movies from children s movies to horror to drama and so on. A lot of the movies we had already seen but I didn't really care.

Alice then walked into the room caring a lot of blankets and quilts and also trying to hold two pillows while she kicked the third. It looked like way too much for her as almost her entire body was covered.

Just as Alice dumped the pile in the middle of the lounge Edward walked back in with two bowls of microwave popcorn and a few bags of different lollies.

"Wait!" Emmett yelled as he held his index finger towards the ceiling as though he just got an Idea. Emmett jumped off the couch and ran out of sight. Alice, Edward and I just exchanged glances then shrugged. No one knew what went on in that kids mind.

Edward took his place on the couch next to me after he placed the lollies on the small coffee table in between where Alice and Emmett were lying on the floor and where we were sitting on the couch. I reached over and picked up the bag of snakes.

"You know they say that if you can tie the snake into a knot in your mouth then you're a good kisser." I said matter-of-factly, eyeing the bag.

"Ooo, I want to try it." Emmett said while entering with a humungous white bean bag. We all looked at him with questioning expressions and then at the bean bag and then back at him. He answered us with a shrug.

"It's not worth it if you don't have a bean bag." He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while nodding his head. He plonked himself down in the bag and opened the bag of snakes and put it in his mouth and tried to knot it.

A minute passed while we watched him. "Just wait another minute, I'll get it." He grumbled out. "You guys try it now. I swear I will get it."

"Don't worry Emmett it's not real, just a joke thing." He looked like he would be trying all night just to prove that he was a good kisser. Boys and their competitiveness.

"No thanks Em." Edward answered. "Well what movie are we going to watch next?" Edward slouched into the corner of the couch resting his arm on the back. I really wish I could just cuddle up to him.

"I get to pick!"Alice screeched and snatched the DVDs away from me. After a few seconds of sifting through the stack she held up two brothers. The movie is about these two tiger brothers that get separated when they are little and then when they are all grown they find each other again. But this movie is with actual tigers so it isn't that crappy. But of course this got a few complaints from the guys. I actually didn't mind it to much.

"Alice! No, you always pick the sappy stuff. I wanna watch something funny or exciting." Emmett managed to sound exactly like a little kid whining, dragging the words at he end. It was interesting how things like which movie to watch managed to bring the kids out of everyone.

"Yeah Alice, I mean I like big cats and all but I really don't want to watch that." Edward added. I knew this would go on for a while especially since Alice was very defensive.

"Alice just switch movies. It's not worth all the arguing. We'll just end up waking up Jasper, Rosalie and the rents."

"Fine" she reached over and picked up her second choice. "The Accepted?" That movie looked like it would be okay. It was supposed to be a comedy.

We continued on like that through out the night, Alice and Emmett on the floor with Edward and I on the couch. Alice was now asleep in a little ball of blankets by Emmett's bean bag. Where as Emmett seemed to be the only one with life about him. Probably due to the entire jelly baby packet he ate. He was rocking back and forth excitedly while watching one of the fast and the furious movies.

I had stopped paying attention to the movie a while ago. I was getting tired and was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I stretched my arms arms out wide and one accidentally brushed against Edwards arm. I suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. I felt that same spark of electricity I felt earlier but I didn't jerk away from the shock of it. I let my hand rest on his. He didn't pull it away either. I just watched our hands for a while longer then glanced up at his face in the screens blue light, at his carved cheekbones, the green glitter of his eyes. He truly was beautiful.

I continued to stare at him, not being able to tear my gaze away even if I wanted to. He held my gaze and I felt that same pull. I hesitantly raised my hand and I could feel it shaking slightly. I was about to reach over and touch his face and satisfy my longing when Alice words rung through my head.

_You have to let him come to you._

I let my hand fall slowly to the empty couch cushion the separated us and turned my head back to the TV screen.

I heard a sigh. "Bella?" Edward's voice was quiet and slightly husky. I turned back to face him a little too quickly, it made my head spin.

"Yes?"

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He took a deep breath to start again and I waited patiently.

"Aw! Look at that car!" Emmett's voice distracted us both and we turned just in time to see Emmett looking back at us with a huge grin on his face while pointing to the screen. I gave a small smile but as soon as he turned it disappeared. Edward's family sure has a knack for interrupting special moments.

"Emmett pass a blanket would you?" I asked. I felt actually really disappointed that Edward never got to say what he was going to. And the worst thing was I didn't know how to bring the subject up again without being to obvious.

"Um, well there are only two left cause Alice is kind of twisted in the other three." Emmett replied holding up the two thick blankets. "Mind if you two share?" I looked to Edward to see what he thought. I honestly didn't have a problem with it, but I doesn't speak for 'you two'.

He simply shrugged so Emmett tossed the blanket on the couch before turning back to his movie and turning the volume down. I scooted over to the middle cushion with my pillow and place it on the head of the sofa. Edward positioned the blanket so it was over us both and in doing so had to reach over me and while he did so he whispered, "Sweet Dreams". I smiled and faced my back to him with my head on my pillow.

I didn't actually feel like sleep but when he started humming an unfamiliar tune. The sound travelled over to me and I followed until the notes ended and I feel asleep.

I woke up earlier than I would have liked. I opened my eyes but had to close them quickly. There was light shining through every where and it stung my eyes. I got both my eyes to cover my face then slowly reopened my eyes so they could readjust to the light.

I tried to sit up but found that something was holding me down. I twisted my head around and found that I had fallen off my pillow during the night and had been lying on Edwards shoulder. I also noticed that the thing that was holding me down was his arms rapped securely around my waist. I wonder if he new he was holding me.

I squirmed out of his grasp reluctantly and looked around the room. There were pillows and blankets thrown around the floor lolly packets and bits of popcorn all over the table and bits on the floor. O-oh.

"Esme's going to have a fit." I whispered.

"Actually she already has but when she saw you two she mellowed out a bit." Alice's voice piped up from behind me. I spun around quickly in shock. "So you two were getting cosy again." She smiled devilishly and I blushed.

"I didn't know. What time is it?"

"Bout 12.30. You guys were up till about 4 am so it's understandable. But I thought you should be getting up so I opened all the curtains."

"Okay." I looked around the room once more and picked up a snake and passed it Alice before I got one for myself.

"Race to tie a knot in it with your tongue?" She asked with a challenging look. Little did she know, this was one of my hidden talents. I had spent ages with my mom on holidays trying to do this.

"Ready, set, Go!" I shouted the last part and I felt Edward stir beside me. I quickly started on my snake but it broke and I had to get another one. But because I was better at it I still won.

"Guess you're a good kisser then." Edward finally spoke and I turned my head his way and smiled.

"We'll just have to ask Mike." Alice said with a snicker. I looked at her and gave her a hard glare but that just made her laugh. I turned away and noticed that Edward didn't really look amused, but rather disgusted.

"It's just a joke guys. It's not real." Why do people love to embarrass me?

Okay so that was that. It wasn't that great but I couldn't think of anything much else to do considering they came back around 9 and movies seemed like a good thing to do. Well review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Next one will have some Mike in it. So until then Bye!  and REVIEW.


	11. MEETING PLACE

**Sorry it took a while…its mothers day today. Well here it is, so…HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! I got my mum the first 'charmed' season on DVD. Shes been wanting it for a while. (well I have too actually)**

After Edward and I had our breakfast Alice led me by the elbow up the stairs to her room. As soon as we were through the door she spun around to face me with hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Okay Bella, Edward is planning on going somewhere with Lauren today." Okay, straight to the point.

"…Yeah" I wasn't sure what she wanted from me with this tad bit of info.

"Well…that kind of means date. Wouldn't this be a great opportunity to flaunt off Mike _and_ do a little date crashing?"

I thought about it and began to nod my head. A smile slowly crept onto my face as I realized what I could do. "You are a genius at times Alice."

She dropped her mouth open and faked hurt. "At times? I'm always a genius. Now you have some eavesdropping to do."

"What? Why can't you do it?"

"Because it's none of my business."

"I will never be able to pull it off. I'm a klutz remember. Spying is physically impossible for me." I walked across the room once and managed to trip over one of the bed posts. "I rest my case." She sighed in defeat and I smiled triumphantly.

"You do realize I'm not good in these situations. I can't lie just like you."

"You can do it. I believe in you Alice."

"I should have used that line on you."

She made her way towards the door and I followed behind. We got down to the bottom of the stairs. Alice shot me a warning glance and shook her finger at me. I just smiled sweetly, hey it was her idea.

She moved away from the stairs while I stayed where I was and sat down my back pressed up against the wall that Edward was just a few meters away from. I listened out carefully trying to at least catch snippets of the conversation. Alice was talking particularly loud.

"So _Edward_, what you up to today?" She put a lot of emphases on 'Edward'. She was telling the truth when she wasn't any better at lying then I was.

"Ah…I'm actually going to the movies, like I told you earlier." Yeah he sounded like he knew Alice was up to something.

"Oh riiiight. I totally blanked. You would think you'd be sick of movies by now. You were up till the early morning watching them with _Bella_."

"Are you okay Alice?"

"Oh I'm fiiiiine. What time does your movie start?" I heard an 'umm' and then I could some shuffling of feet.

"Well, if you're so interested, it starts" Then I couldn't hear his voice anymore as they ad moved away. I got up from my sitting position and went back up to Alice's room to wait.

A few minutes later the door burst open and Alice came in with a phone in hand.

"Get your but in the bathroom now." She pointed a finger in the direction while the other was placed on my back pushing me towards the door.

"Why are we going to your bathroom with a phone?"

"You owe me. I did your dirty work so now I get to pick out your clothes for the movies." That's evil. I held my breath trying desperately looking for an escape. But none came to me.

"Fine" I huffed letting out my breath. "You're not going to find something that shows a lot of skin are you? Because I don't think I'll like that very much."

"Bella, Bella, Bella…"she sighed. "As much as I love trying new, way more outgoing styles on you, I'm not an idiot. We live in forks remember. I know not to dress so your skin doesn't turn purple. Have some faith." She sent me a cheeky wink and a mischievous grin. This was her favorite game.

_Half and hour later._

I looked in the mirror to see Alice's results. It actually wasn't too bad. It was sensible enough although I had to make her let me where a white singlet under the dark blue smocked baby doll. She had also got me into a pair of low rise skinny jeans and some blue and white flats. She let me keep my hair down but pulled the front back and pinned it up out of my face.

"I'm surprised you haven't layered my face with make up."

"Silly Bella, you look better natural. Plus, your going to the movies not out to a fancy restaurant. Jeez, but if you want make up I can do that. But talk about going over bored for the occasion.

I scoffed and said, "You no what I meant…Thank you" I looked at Alice through the mirror and noticed she was holding the phone again.

"You know I think I'll call Mike and tell him the plans." She began to dial numbers and then put the phone to her ear and when she heard the dial tone pushed speaker. She really should no by now that putting it on speaker is bad. Because of speaker phone Emmett almost went to bash someone up.

_Ring, ring, ring _x many more

"Hello?" Mikes laid back voice answered finally. I was beginning to think he wasn't back from his trip.

"Oi, Mike get your lily white ass to the theater in half an hour or Bella's breaking up with you." I had to bite back my giggles. Well that was straight to the point. She was funny like that at times.

"Wha? Who is this?"

"It's Alice. Now get your but over to Port Angeles. You're going to the movies and you have to be there in an hour."

"But it takes an hour to get there." He retorted and I had to admit that Alice was being unfair now.

"Well you better get moving then."

"C'mon you can't just expect me to drop everything!" Mike was getting annoyed now and I could see Alice was just about to start up with her comebacks. I grabbed the phone from Alice and took it off speaker and brought the phone to my ear.

"Mike? Please, its one of our only chances to do this right. C'mon movies. It's a classic couple spot. What better place."

There was silence on the other end as I waited for an answer.

"Alright, I didn't actually have anything to do. I just wanted to get little Alice angry." _Idiot_

I sighed, rolled my eyes and hung up with out a word. "How am I getting there?"

"I'm taking you of course. I do like going the right speed but I'm not afraid of going faster. And we need to go fast Edward left about half an hour ago to pick up Lauren." I nodded and walked out to her car.

---------------------------------------------IN PORT ANGELES----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While I was waiting for Mike outside the theater and Alice was buying me and Mike s tickets, a few familiar faces came into view, Edward and Lauren. I quickly looked away to the side acting as though I didn't know they were there.

"Bella?" They both said simultaneously. Although Lauren sounded one of disgust and disappointment, where as Edward just sounded surprised. I turned around and made myself look surprised.

"What are you two doing here? Oh wait, Alice said something about that." I shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah…what are you doing here?" Edward asked and I noticed Lauren just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Alice drove me."

"So you're here with Alice?"

"No actually…I'm waiting for-"_Mike. _Just as I was about to say his name arms wrapped around my waist from the back and picked me up. I knew it couldn't be Alice and at that moment I forgot completely about Mike and let out a small scream.

"Hey baby. Wow, you look great." I relaxed when I realized it was just Mike. He set me back on the ground but kept his arms around me. I didn't like the fact that my back was pressed against his body.

I smiled shyly and pulled my own arms over my stomach self consciously, I could feel my face getting hotter and looked down. I didn't like having the attention drawn to what I look like. I turned my head to the side to look up at Mike only to find his face still by ear. I didn't expect to see him there and flinched away slightly. I just hope Edward wouldn't notice.

"You scared me." I admitted to him with a small smile.

He just winked in reply then looked up in the direction of our little audience.

"Hi, you two are watching a movie too?" I was a bit surprised to see how easy and carefree he looked doing this. Acting would have to be a talent he has.

Lauren stepped forward and began playing with a strand of her corn-silk hair, with a flirtatious smile in place. "Yeah Mike we are." I raised my eyebrows and looked back at Mike and found that he also had a raised eyebrow. But it soon changed into an admiring look, I wasn't sure if it was for himself or for Lauren. I rolled my eyes and looked to see how Edward was reacting. He just looked amused.

"Well we better get going." Edward said eventually interrupting Laurens and Mikes chatter. "Cya around maybe?" As soon as they were out of sight Alice appeared out of no where and handed us our tickets and a bucket of popcorn.

"Alright, free food and movies." Well Mike seemed to be happy with our little situation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The theater wasn't very full I noticed as we walked in. There were only a few couples scattered across the room. I looked out for bronze and blond hair over the top of the seats. And sure enough there they were dead center.

"Let's go sit in front of them." I suggested. I began to walk towards the stairs but Mike grabbed me by the hand and pulled me back.

"I think Lauren likes me." He rushed and then flinched his head to the side as if waiting for me to hit him.

"Yeah…"

"Well would you mind if I liked her?" he has way too much confidence. I have made it clear I don't like him and yet he thinks it will hurt me. But then something hit me. If he can get Lauren to cheat on Edward with him, then Lauren and Mike get dumped. Leaving Edward and I single.

"No"

"So I can muck around with her." I made a disgusted noise. The way he put it, it sounded really bad.

"Only if you get caught." He took a while to realize what I was saying but finally it clicked and he smiled.

"Yes" He hissed. I shook my head in disgust. I thought it strange he enjoyed this so much. "Hey, I've got two girls now."

"But you won't be doing anything with me so…" I began to walk down the stairs but Mike continued to talk.

"Bells have you ever heard the saying, 'You go to the movies but don't watch the movie'." _Gross idiot._ I turned back around and pushed him roughly, of course it didn't do much good only made him s tumble a little and make him laugh.

"You should have pushed him harder Bella!" Edward yelled from across the isle. I realized then that we had got to our isle and really hoped that they hadn't heard what we had been saying.

I took hold of Mikes hand and gave him a warning look. He merely chuckled in response. I don't know how he finds it so funny. I turned around and ked him down the isle in front of where Edward and Lauren were seated.

"Guess we're watching the same movie together." I said and Lauren chose to answer even though I wasn't talking to her.

"What a coincidence." I smiled and turned back around in my seat just as the movie started.

**Okay this is the longest I've done. (6 PAGES) But I don't know, I don't like writing long chapters so I didn't continue writing the actual watching of the movie. But it will be up later on tonight hopefully.**

**Anyway tell me what you think and **_**also **_**what kind of movie should they be watching. Oh and I know how this story is going to end and there is going to be a sequel, but would you rather just keep the story going or actually make another story for the sequel. I just ask this cause I no sometimes a story gets ruined when people make sequels. As in not as much people like to read them.**

**REVIEW: D**


	12. Crosshairsmovie from newmoon

**Okay guys, there are pictures on my profile of what Bella is wearing at the theater. I forgot to say that before. Thanks for the suggestions you guys gave. : There is going to be a EPOV in this one. I didn't know how else to show that he's jealous. I was gonna wait till I got more reviews and more people read that chapter but I was nice and put up this one now! So ur all lucky**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything from Twilight or New moon by Stephanie Meyer. + cate tiernans Wicca series.(I got an idea from one of the books)**

I hadn't been paying attention to Alice much when she had been explaining what movie we were watching. The music of the opening credits was eerie and was able to make me feel on edge.

"What movie are we watching?" I leaned in so I was whispering in Mike's ear, not wanting to disturb anyone- but Edward.

He whispered back, "It's called _Crosshairs._ It's apparently a bloodbath from start to finish." I nodded and moved away. "If you get scared you can hold on to me if you like." He said this much louder and leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek. I had to resist the urge to flinch away from the contact but managed to hold completely still.

But it seemed to have the intended effect, I heard someone clear their throat from behind and some rustling. Somebody obviously didn't like what they saw. I smiled at this and hoped Edward saw it thinking it was cause of mike's little show of affection.

"Aw, you're so sweet." I turned back around to face the front and really watch the movie. After all I had two hours to make Edward uncomfortable.

The movie turned out to be exactly what it was made out to be. Just in the opening credits four people were blown up and one got beheaded. As the movie progressed I found that it wasn't actually a scary movie but was just gruesome enough to scar your mind for a while.

I temporarily forgot about Edward, Mike and Lauren and just stared wide eyed at the screen as a flag pole speared another man into a concrete wall, not flinching in the slightest. Even though the movie was noticeably fake I couldn't help be grossed out by what I saw. I heard a groan come from the seat next to me and when I looked over still wide eyed Mike cringed to the side but his eyes still glued to the screen.

That's when I remembered what I had to do. I looked back to the screen; I didn't want to get caught up in the movie again so I just watched the colors and the movements more than the actual shapes of the people, houses and cars.

A few seconds later a screams came from areas in the theater and I took that as a signal to start my act. I quickly reached out and held on to Mikes arm tightly and made my eyes wide and hopefully scarred looking.

Without turning away from the screen Mike lifted his arm and pulled it over my shoulders, causing my head to rest on his chest. He looked down briefly and winked before going back to the movie.

To keep my eyes from getting distracted I watched the fringe of the curtain above the screen. Ever so slowly Mikes arm dropped till it was resting on the arm rest in between our seats. He didn't even seem to notice.

He was too into the movie to even remember the purpose of our outing. I shot looks in Mike's direction every now and then hoping to get his attention, well hoping that he would give me any attention at all. Which is strange as usually I would shy away from it, this just shows how serious I am about 'The Plan'.

Eventually a girl and a guy appeared on screen. I wasn't sure whether they had appeared in the movie earlier as I wasn't paying attention, but as they were sharing a lovey-dovey moment it snapped Mike back into it.

I looked at him sternly and he shrugged and smiled a little. I jerked my head slightly behind us to get him to remember our original intentions.

Mike made his mouth turn into a comical O shape and nodded his head, understanding. Slowly Mike rested his arm along the back of my seat and I leaned against him, feeling like a corny couple out of the 1950s.

I went back to actually watching the movie when Edward's voice broke through.

"Do you want anything from the concession stand Bella?" He asked leaning forward so his head was almost between me and Mikes. I noticed that he was directing the question to me only and not Mike even though he was right there beside me. I don't know how anyone could want food right now after watching this movie the past hour and a half. The popcorn Alice had gotten us wasn't even half empty yet.

But I saw the desperate look in his eyes to get away so I just decided I'd go with him.

"How 'bout I go with you. I could use a break from this anyway."

(EPOV)

When Bella and Mike sat down in front of Lauren and me, I _tried_ not to care that they were there together. I forced my self to look directly at the screen, but as soon as I heard the sound of Bella whispering my head snapped down in their direction.

"What movie are we watching?" She had said, leaning in so she could whisper in her ear. How typical, Mike choosing what movie to watch with out Bella getting a say. At least with me Lauren actually wanted to watch this movie, probably as an excuse to continue latching onto me.

"It's called _Crosshairs._ It's apparently a bloodbath from start to finish." He turned to her so he was only mere centimeters away from her, I was pleased when she nodded and moved away. But my pleasure only lasted a while because then Mike added, "If you get scared you can hold on to me if you like." and then kissed her on the cheek. I had to resist the urge to get out of my seat and pull her away. I watched Bella for her reaction and when I saw her stiffen I relaxed a little, but when Mike made no movement to move away from her I cleared my throat loudly and shifted in my seat feeling out of place.

My pace should be in Mikes spot next to Bella. I looked away trying not to see the reminders that would make me think about where I should be and why I'm not there. Watching the screen as people lost their heads I found was less scary that the thought of Bella and Mike together- in any context.

I watched Bella and Mike carefully for the next few minutes but found that they were just being like the other normal people watching the movie. I tried to be like the normal people but found myself constantly uncomfortable. Lauren had both her arms latched around my waist and in her frightened state at the moment she was not budging at all.

After a while of actually watching I started relaxing and forgot about everything else. But it didn't last long as a moment in front of me caught my eye. Bella had turned around to face Mike wide eyed and then turned to the screen again but she seemed a little less tense that before. Her body wasn't ridged as it was only seconds ago and she wasn't focusing on the screen. Which is odd considering Bella is usually one that can handle bad things well…so it wasn't because of the movie's contents.

I shifted my eyes in another direction not wanting to get too distracted. Laurens arms got tighter around me before she let out a scream that hurt my ears. At that same moment Bella s hand lashed out and grabbed hold of Mike's arm and with out a word he lent a comforting hand on her shoulder.

It irritated me to no end watching this. It didn't look natural, like it was fake and forced. The thing was it was Mike who seemed to be the one that was not faking anything and that worried me. But what worried me more was that the way Bella was acting. She was always easy to read just the way she thinks is different from her body language. But she looked disturbed at this moment, but that was understandable considering all the blood and guts on the screen.

I couldn't watch this, I shifted around till I was taking up about two seats and had made Lauren detach herself from me. I tapped on the arm of the seat and looked around trying to find a distraction, any distraction. I took to staring at the creaky old balcony up the back of the theater. After I was bored with that I just keep finding new things to look at.

I finally came to a conclusion, I needed to get out of here, and hopefully get Bella out of here as well. I was just going to use the bathroom excuse even though I knew I couldn't get Bella to go with me, that's just weird. But Lauren reached aimlessly and grabbed onto the first thing that was solid which just so happened to be my arm, stopping me from getting away. She had a death grip.

I decided I'd wait for a better opportunity to get away. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella's direction. I glared at Mikes arm for a while as it slowly fell away. I was egging his arm on in my head like egging someone on at a race.

_That's right, move away! Fall, fall, fall._

I continued to watch though, watching the light from the screen shine through her hair. But the light got disturbed as she shot looks towards Mike looking angry. What is going on here? After a while of doing this he nodded and pulled her into his chest. I hate this!

"Do you want anything from the concession stand Bella?" I broke in separating her from Mike. I didn't actually think she would want anything but it was just an excuse to get her away from Mike.

But she surprised me, "How 'bout I go with you. I could use a break from this anyway."

I nodded and decided to be polite and ask my actual date if she wanted anything. "Lauren do you want anything?"

She turned her head to me slowly and opened her mouth wide. "How can you eat something when we've been watching this?" She looked in Bella's direction and then added. "You two are weird." I just shrugged and began walking to the stairs, with Bella following along in her row. I let her go up first but kept close incase she fell, which she did but I was able to catch her before that happened.

(BPOV)

When we got out into the lobby I took a deep breath, I was glad to be away from Mike for a while. I turned to Edward and found him staring at me intently. I ducked my head to hide the blush that was forming on my face.

"So how is the movie? How's Lauren holding up?" I asked looking back with my hands on my hips.

He looked up at the ceiling while putting his hands in his pockets. "Well…if you want to shut her up just make her watch a scary movie." I laughed at that. "Did you actually want anything out here because I'll get it for you?" he continued. I shook my head no.

"Why'd you come out here?"

"I have my reasons." Ah…here we go again.

"Which are?" he shook his head and I sighed in frustration.

"Do you just want to sit out here for a while?" he asked. A-ha! Another opportunity to get at him.

"Actually…there are only 20 or so minutes left of the movie and Mike will be wondering what was going on out here if I come back a long time later empty handed. Better get back inside." Edward screwed up his face and nodded, taking my hand and leading me back in side.

What we found though when we came back was Lauren sitting in my seat with her hand clawing into Mikes arm. I bit back a laugh and walked down Edward's row to take over Laurens seat.

"Why didn't you go back to your own seat?" Edward whispered as he took his seat. His words actually hurt. Did he not want me here?

"Don't you want me here?"

"Of course I do!" He said it a bit louder than necessary but it made me happy. I smiled and lifted the arm rest up so I could rest my head on his shoulder. Which was a completely normal thing to do, wasn't it. Or did it mean something more now?

I looked up and found him looking down at me. Our eyes locked and I had to tear away before I lost all self control. I turned away but the first thing I saw was a man being pushed into a big mincing machine, and let me tell you it was very graphic. I let out a scream practically jumped into Edwards lap.

He laughed loudly and hugged me, trying to comfort me. We stayed like that till the end of the movie, when Mike stood up and stretched turning around and took in the sight of us. I remembered what was supposed to be going on and gave Mike a worried look.

He looked from left to right and few times then climbed over the seat and pulled me out of Edwards grasp and said, "What are you doing with my girlfriend?" I pulled my lips together tightly to stop from giggling. This was too funny, it's just like in the movies. Edward raised his eyebrows and responded.

"What were you doing with my girlfriend?" I put a hand on mikes chest to act like I'm trying to calm him down.

"Let's go." I started pushing him towards the exit but before we made it out Mike turned around and pointed to his eyes then back at Edward, the 'I'm watching you' sign. When we got outside we both started laughing.

"Well, that was fun."

**Okay this one is done. I didn't go to school today I was able to finish it. **

**Umm you have probably noticed that Bella is a bit more bold than she really is. Well I did that cause in other stories like this its always Edward that makes the move and I wanted to make Bella a stronger character in this. Oh and I want to no something. Someone said that they like Mike in this story. Who else does? I think he's a fun character.**

**Well Review as always! I want to know what you think. Why you think. All that other stuff. So Review.**


	13. I'd be the bestfriend u fall in luv with

RECAP:

"_Let's go." I started pushing him towards the exit but before we made it out Mike turned around and pointed to his eyes then back at Edward, the 'I'm watching you' sign. When we got outside we both started laughing._

"_Well, that was fun." __**Everyone seemed to love that bit! I didn't intentionally make that funny, but it seemed it made people entertained**_**. D**

Now:

It's been about a month since the movie date and yes it has had the intended effect for about a week. Edward was sticking close by and keeping an eye out for Mike. I found it funny at first but I was starting to feel bad about the whole situation. Everyone tells me that Edward likes me but I'm not sure, whether it's because of all the pressure I'm putting on him that is bringing out his feelings that maybe weren't so strong in the first place. Damn conscience. As soon as this is all over I will come clean about everything…maybe.

Mike was getting irritating during school. Of course at times he was good to be around, but the other times he was annoyingly persistent and attention seeking. But that was just Mike, somewhere there would be someone to control his outgoingness, but I wasn't it, so he just got on my nerves after to long of being around him.

I haven't really done anything like the theater stunt in the past weeks. I wasn't sure what to do actually. Alice had decided to stay out of it as it was not up to her the decisions I make from now on. I just think that she was sick of waiting for something to happen and after finding out know progress was being made, just gave up. And the only other person that was good at the sneaky things master plans that I knew was Emmett. But he was more of a prankster, date crasher, annoying people for his own enjoyment, having fun, destroying boredom, kind of mastermind. (Where as I was very unimaginative) So Emmett was out.

I think Emmett really did have a sweet spot deep down. I mean Alice and jasper have been together for a while now and they hit it off almost immediately. But Rosalie is a hard person to catch and I know that Emmett worked hard for a year to get her to finally give in. And they are still going strong.

Mikes does what he is supposed to at times but I can see he is getting bored with his commitment, and he was just getting me annoyed by his unimportant chatter. Mike and Lauren flirt like crazy even while Edward and I are there. But we just stand by with bemused expressions and act as if nothing is happening.

I just wish this whole thing would be done already, that I would finally get my happy ending.

At this moment I was sitting in class with Edward just doodling on my notebook while waiting for the teacher to come in, he is already 5 minutes late. I had drawn a heart with huge angel wings coming out the side, filling up the whole front cover. I added a halo to the top and thought about something to write inside of the wings and the heart to fill in the empty spaces. I began to write down words with out really paying attention to where they came from.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with._

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Say the name_

_Sing that happy song._

I read what I had written and realized why I had written it. It was the right situation and exactly what I wanted to happen.It sounded cheesy when you first read it, but when you looked deeper it was something more, a wish.

As I stared at my little piece of art a hand flashed in front of my eyes and then my work book was gone. I turned sharply to the right to see who I was supposed to be angry with. But I wasn't met with a mischievous, 'Want to-be" Bart Simpson, but a very thoughtful Edward staring intently at the cover of my book.

I waited a few seconds, waiting for some teasing remark but none came. I quickly snatched the book out of his hands expecting him to pull away or do something to resist my weak attempt to grab it from him. But he didn't do anything. The book slipped easily from his grasp and he didn't move a bit. This was odd.

"Edward...?"No answer. "Are you okay?" He finally snapped out of his dazed and looked at me surprised. Edward's eyes shifted to the book I was still holding and a crooked smile appeared on his face, but it looked forced.

"A little corny don't you reckon? Hannah Montana."

"So that's what it's from." I gasped. As I did this a woman from the office walked in through the door with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Ah, your teacher had to go home early unexpectedly so you don't have a teacher. You can just wait here until the bell rings for lunch and then leave." With that she went back out the door and as soon as the door shut a whole lot of happy cheering started. The rest of the lesson everyone just talked.

When the bell rang Edward and I walked out towards the cafeteria. When we entered we stopped at the same time and looked between the table where Mike and Lauren were sitting to where the other Cullen members were sitting. I decided that I missed sitting there and headed in that direction. Soon after Edward followed suit and sat down next to me.

Conversation soon picked up and we were all talking freely. That was the good thing about our group of friends; we could always talk about something with out feeling out of place. That was something important to have in a friendship.

When I was gazing around the cafeteria about 10 minutes before class was to begin, I notice Lauren walking around handing invitations to people at all the tables. Ours was next and I waited patiently to see what it was all about.

When she finally got to the table she grabbed a chair and pushed in between Edward and I.

"Cullen Table, last on my list. Okay it's my birthday this Saturday and I'm having a party." She planted 6 yellow envelopes in the center of the table. I picked it up and examined it carefully. I was surprised she is even giving me an invitation.

"16? Shouldn't you be a year up?" Alice asked looking up from the paper.

"I repeated a year, alright?" Lauren snapped. Gosh, she was just curious. Alice shrugged and kept reading aloud.

"Party of the year. Details, blah, blah, blah…oh." I wondered why she had stopped reading suddenly when Emmett continued.

"-Be there bitches." Okay…

"Nice touch don't you think?" Lauren said with a smile. No one answered as she got out of her seat and left with out another word.

"Well she has a nice way of getting people to attend her party." Jasper says breaking the silence. I smiled as the others began to agree, even Edward which I was very pleased about.

**Okay this is a filler but I will update again in the morning, because I'm tired right now. And if I get enough reviews 2morrow I will update again! This part of the story is almost over and the second apart will begin. But I need to no something IMPORTANT! Do you want this to have vampires in it? I was planning on it eventually. But would you still like it if it went that way?**

**Tell me I need to no. If no vampires there will still be a second part of the story and if Yes vampires there will still be a second bit. But I don't know which would you prefer?**

**Review! Good night! (My brother left the computer on YAY, I got 77 on my science test which is okay, considering I guessed a lot)And I'm done!**


	14. Moment

(EPOV)

When Bella and I entered the cafeteria together I realised that I had to choose between Lauren and my family again, like I do everyday. I hated what this did to me. I looked in between to the tables trying to make my decision. Thankfully Bella left to sit with my family and where ever she goes, I go.

Lauren was having a party this Saturday. It's all she talks about to me, so by now I know pretty much everything that's going to happen, whose coming and al that jazz. She actually is just inviting anyone who looks about our age so there will be more people there.

I've decided that at that party is where I will tell Bella I like her- love her. No, love her will scare her away. Like her it is. It will be perfect. I tell her at a party, already set out to look good _and_ its Laurens so if all turns out well, I can break up with her right then and there. Well that's mean to break up with her at her own party but she bounces back fast. And besides she deserves to be embarrassed in front of the people she hurts all the time. It will work out fine.

At least that is what I have to tell myself. Enough beating around the bush and finally get it over with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Saturday night- party day_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV)

"Bella, c'mon. Please." Edward begged. _Why in hell would I want to go to a party with him and all of Lauran's bitch friends that don't even like her and all her random guy friends that she probably doesn't even no and just invited to bring up the numbers._

"Why do you want me to go? You know it's not my kind of thing. Heck! It's not your kind of thing." I moaned as I threw my arms around like a mad woman. Edward had a bemused look on his face which was making me feel even more vulnerable.

Edward had me cornered in my _own_ room. He kept gaining closer to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I had seen that look many times before and it always lead to me loosing something. I backed further into the corner, but held firm.

"What are you going to do?" I couldn't help but ask. He looked away to the side and was nodding his head slowly, looking as though he was trying to hold back tears.

"I can't believe you have pushed me to this level Bella." Edward mumbled sadly, like his throat closed up from crying. Then he did something I would never have expected. He slid over to me on his knees and placed his hands in front of his chest as though praying. His eyes were pleading and he had a really, _really_ cute pout on his face. He was just faking the sadness thing.

I could feel a smile come on my face and my form melting at the sight of him.

"Bella please, please, _please _come with me. I know that we aren't the party type people but that is exactly why we should go. Plus I will be lonely if I go by myself." He pleaded his eyes boring in my own.

"What about Lauran? She's the girlfriend, not me. Isn't it her who should keep you not lonely?" I asked in a flat voice.

"Bella, this is Lauran we are talking about. Do you honestly think that she will stay with me the whole night?" I knew he was right about that, but I wasn't some rebound girl even though I wouldn't really mind.

"Yeah, she will probably be high half way through and throwing herself on any guy that walks past." I muttered under my breath. I really hoped he hadn't heard that. But my luck ran out on me. Edward looked away from me and shook his head slowly.

_Oh no, oh no. Crap, I better not have just ruined our friendship. Apologize._

_**But you're not sorry. You said the truth. And Edward even told you that he doesn't care for her that much so it shouldn't have hurt him.**_

_But he is shaking his head, that's a bad sign. I have to make things right with Edward. I love him to much to lose him that way._

The internal argument in my brain continued as I started breathing heavily. My eyes darted around everywhere, but always returning to Edwards still shaking head. I would rather have him with Lauren than not having him at all.

"You're probably right. It is Lauran we are talking about. I always new..." My heavy breathing stopped and I looked at Edward in shock. He agrees with me on Lauren all the way.

He looked slightly pained and I wanted to comfort him. He looked like he needed to talk to someone. I knelt down in front of him. I was short enough that as he was looking down if I just leaned in a bit he would be looking straight at me. That's what I did.

"Go on..." he just continued staring. It worried me; he needed to know he could talk to me about this. "Talk to me" I whispered fiercely, yet soft at the same time. I pleaded with him through my eyes.

"It's just that...I know Lauran is like that and I still let myself get close to her... You know for a while she actually was nicer to people and she seemed to be so different with me. But I knew and still know that deep down she hasn't changed a bit...and I know for a fact I don't love her, like her at all." My heart started beating faster when the last part was mentioned. He doesn't care for her at all.

His eyes flicked back up to mine. "And remember there is also this...other girl... I like a lot." My heart kept beating erratically. He was going to tell me who the mystery girl was, that may or may not be me.

"Who is it?" My voice sounded choked and breathless.

He paused and closed his eyes looking as though having an internal battle about whether to tell me or not. I desperately wanted to know the answer. I was hanging on end and it was killing me. The longer he took the more I felt as though I was drowning in ice cold water. His eyes opened and he looked determined. He leaned his head and touched his forehead to mine.

I held my breath in anticipation.

"You" he whispered in a slightly husky voice.

_Did I just him right?_ 'You' his voice echoed through my brain. I couldn't move and my eyes were wide. Edward looked panicked. He started ranting like I knew he did when he was nervous. I was just in shock that he really did just say that.

"I mean, I really like you Bella. I always have, right from the minute I saw you all those years ago at the park." My heart skipped a beat. So he really has liked me that long.

"But if...you don't feel the same..." No! How can he think _I_ don't like him?

"Then..." His eyes dropped from mine to the floor. He tried again to speak.

"Then-" He was cut off from even trying to continue because I had lifted his face to my own and pressed my lips to his. Something I had wanted to do for a long time now.

My first kiss. I admit I was worried about whether I would know what to do or not, but it came naturally. Luckily I didn't freak out and bite him or something.

His arms wrapped around my waist and held me close against his chest. I ran both my hands up his chest and then wrapped them around his neck, keeping him close to me. There was so much warmth, a universe of warmth. I never wanted this moment to end. It felt right, like I could feel our souls fluttering against each other. I knew it right here and now was where I was supposed to be.

When he pulled away he looked at me in happy surprise.

"I know exactly how you feel. You were my secret too." I whispered. He smiled and brought his forehead back to my own. After a while of a peaceful silence with just us looking into each others eyes, I finally remembered the glitch in the fairy tale. Lauren.

"What about Lauren?" I asked breaking out of the silence. Edward pulled away from me and stood up, looked away thinking. He ran a hand through his hair and then turned back to me with a crooked grin that made my heart flip.

"We're going partying." His voice was playful and seductive. Damn I am already sucked in.

With a groan I said, "Let me get ready"

And with a triumphant smile he left the room. Now what do you wear to a party/break up scene like this? I needed Alice.

I managed to find a nice enough out fit on my own. I wanted to look at least a little bit nice for the party, so I made an effort with the little time I had to get ready. I hurriedly pulled out different items of clothes from draws and hangers. I mainly just looked for the things that still had price tags on them- the clothes Alice got me that I haven't worn.

I pulled out the plaits that I had made in my hair earlier, and was happy to find my hair soft and wavy. Today was definitely my day, my hair never curls but it did today.

My out fit was simple and yet nice, offcourse It wouldn't compare to the other girls at the party but I was pleased I had done this off on my own.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, but of course being me, tripped. I waited for the impact of the floor but it never came. I was being held up by Edwards's arms that were holding me awkwardly. His arms were under my shoulders and bent so that his hands were holding my face. _How the heck did he catch me like thi_s? Oh well.

But what I was keenly aware of was how close his face was to mine. I could feel my eyes glaze over as I stared into his eyes. He stared back as well.

After a while of just staring I finally came to my senses. _Oh my gosh, we just had a moment. _(You know the one where you just stare at someone and the world stops spinning and you feel like you're the only ones on the planet. Well that's how it is supposed to be.)

I shyly looked away a tad embarrassed. I felt my cheeks slowly redden.

"We better get going." I looked back up to meet Edwards eyes, but I never really got a good look at them as his lips crashed onto my own, with so much passion and longing that I was slightly taken aback. But I returned the kiss with the same passion.

Afterwards he silently led me to the car and opened the door for me. I was still slightly dazed as I got in the car.

As Edward was pulling out of the driveway, too fast as always I finally woke from my dream state and turned in my seat to watch Edward.

"So are you going to break up with her?" I asked. He didn't actually say he was going to the party for that reason, but it was Edward were talking about here, not jerk of the year that just kissing someone would mean nothing.

"Of course, now that I finally have what I have wanted for ages I am not letting anything get in the way of myself and it."

I started to blush again. "You know I always hated her. She's a stupid, up herself, skanky hoe that uses everybody like a tissue." I said matter-of-factly. Then added more to myself than anyone, "Dumb slut", thinking of the crap she has given me.

To my surprise Edward started laughing.

"What is so funny?" He managed to slow his laughter and began to answer.

"Its funny hearing you talk like that. You usually never swear or insult people."

"Ha-ha. I just hate her a lot and you knew that. I'm not a violent person but there are times when I felt like hitting her into last week."

"I know what you mean, believe me. Mike is an idiot." I smiled at the memories of Mike doing the over protective boyfriend thing around Edward. It was really funny sometimes. But then again I did say that I was going to come clean about everything. I'll do it after the party, I promise.

I kept silent just thinking over everything. A car that was on the lane opposite us was blasting music and I recognised the song playing. Avril Lavigne s Girlfriend, it has been playing a lot lately and pretty much everyone knew it. I began laughing as I listened to the lyrics. So much the same as how I'm feeling right now. I leaned over to turn the radio on and find the station that the guy was on. As I found it the lights went green and we began moving again.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked turning, confused.

I had never actually sung in front of anyone since I was little but I was going to do it now even if it sounded bad.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend"

We were nearing Laurens Street and could already hear the loud music playing. We ended up having to park on a different street as there were so many cars parked along the street. This was probably the loudest forks has ever been.

Edward came around and opened my door for me and took my hand, leading the way to Laurens house. I took a deep breath. I had a feeling something big was going to happen.

_**Okay, this one is done!**_

_**I expect a tone of reviews cause the moment you have all been waiting for is here!**_

_**I will try to update very soon cause I know you all want to know how this will turn out. **_

_**But review! Sorry took longer than expected. I wasn't allowed on the computer this morning cause my room is a mess and still is! i'll put what she is wearing on profile soon!  
**_


	15. the PARTY!

**Sorry it took a while, BUT IT'S HERE! I said sht in front of my mum today and got in trouble and was lucky enough to get to keep my lap top. Phew! I watched Pirates 3 yesterday. I've been dying for it to come out already. And now it has…Jack Sparrow is so funny. I love him.**

**EPOV**

I had cornered Bella in her room trying to get her to come to the party. I needed her to be there. But Bella wasn't budging. I had forced her into a corner and continued getting closer.

"Bella, c'mon. Please."

"Why do you want me to go? You know it's not my kind of thing. Heck! It's not your kind of thing." She had a point there. I would much rather be somewhere else than a party filled with obnoxious, self-absorbed people. Bella had a desperate look on her face. I found it funny and couldn't keep the amusement out of my features. She really didn't want to go.

I suddenly got an idea on how to get Bella to go with me. I took a few more steps forward and grinned mischievously just to scare her. It worked she backed further into her corner but held firm.

"What are you going to do?" I heard her ask, time to put my plan into action.

"I can't believe you have pushed me to this level Bella." I mumbled sadly, trying to sound as though my throat closed up from crying. Then I did something I knew she would never have expected me to do. I slid across the floor, over to Bella on my knees and placed my hands in a praying position. I looked pleadingly into her eyes and tried to pout just like she does to me all the time. I was considering doing the crying puppy noises but decided begging would be better.

"Bella please, please, _please _come with me. I know that we aren't the party type people but that is exactly why we should go. Plus I will be lonely if I go by myself." I pleaded while an involuntary smile appeared on Bella's face.

"What about Lauran? She's the girlfriend, not me. Isn't it her who should keep you not lonely?" She asked in a flat voice. I felt my face falter; this isn't something I wanted to come up until later.

"Bella, this is Lauran we are talking about. Do you honestly think that she will stay with me the whole night?"

"Yeah, she will probably be high half way through and throwing herself on any guy that walks past." She muttered. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it, but I did. I realised now is the time to tell her how I have been feeling. I didn't want her to continue having to deal with Lauren because of me.

I turned my head away from her, fighting the internal battle raging through my mind. Tell her, or wait? Tell her.

I looked at the ground and finally spoke, it's now or never. "You're probably right. It is Lauran we are talking about. I always new..." I heard her breath stop and waited for her response. When none came I got even more worried. I needed to talk more about this.

I felt Bella kneel down in front of me and the next thing I knew she was looking up at me with worry in her eyes. "Go on..." I didn't answer at first; I needed to find the right words to say what I had to. "Talk to me" she said fiercely, eyes pleading.

"It's just that...I know Lauran is like that and I still let myself get close to her... You know for a while she actually was nicer to people and she seemed to be so different with me. But I knew and still know that deep down she hasn't changed a bit...and I know for a fact I don't love her, like her at all." Okay that bit was out. I pulled my eyes back up to hers. It seemed like I should actually face her when I say what I'm about to.

"And remember there is also this...other girl... I like a lot." Almost there…

"Who is it?" Her voice sounded breathless and I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"You" I held my breath waiting for the explosion, of course hoping there wouldn't be one. She didn't say anything and that was worse than her rejecting me. She just went stiff and wide eyed.

"I mean, I really like you Bella. I always have, right from the minute I saw you all those years ago at the park." I started talking quickly trying to get any other reaction from her.

"But if...you don't feel the same..." _Oh please feel the same._ "Then…Then-" I was cut off by the fact that Bella's mouth was on mine. I was shocked at first, but soon responded. I pulled my arms around her sides, holding her close. Her hands travelled up my chest and around my neck. I felt tingles where she had touched me and held her tighter, never wanting this moment to end. It felt perfect. This is how we were supposed to be, together. But that annoying saying was true, 'All good things must come to an end'. I reluctantly pulled away and couldn't keep the happiness off my face even if I tried.

"I know exactly how you feel. You were my secret too." She whispered. I smiled, I was so happy that there wasn't some other guy she liked a lot. I placed my forehead on hers and just stared for god knows how long. "What about Lauren?" Bella's voice broke the peaceful silence, and with a question that I really didn't want to think about right now.

I automatically pushed my hand through my hair, and then remembered too late that always makes it stand up in a stupid way. I put a smile on my face and tried to speak in a playful voice.

"We're going partying."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE PARTY

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Edward led me up the front steps to the closed door. You could feel the thumps of the speakers pounding and the door looked as though it was shaking with each thump. Edward reached out and knocked on the door. After only a second or two a guy I had never seen opened the door. He looked older than our age group and was eyeing me strangely. This must be one of the random guy friends…

Edward grabbed my hand and scowled at the sleazy looking guy, then pushed past him pulling me along with him. But as I went past the guy grabbed my hand and pulled me back, then continued to hold onto my sides.

"Hey babes, want to go somewhere more private?" Yuck! His voice was slurred and his breath smelt of alcohol. I wriggled out of his grasp and pushed him away roughly before walking quickly back to where Edward stood, looking as though he was about ready to seriously hurt that sleaze bag.

I looked at the area around us. When you looked past and in between the crowds of people you could see we were in a lounge room. People were dancing with friends and partners or just in groups talking.

I looked back towards Edward and noticed, he too scanning the room.

"So how are you going to do this?" I asked. I was curious to know how exactly he wanted to tell Lauren the news with out making a scene.

"How about I go look around and see if I can find her and you wait here. I don't think she'll be happy to see afterwards." Edward grimaced. "If you don't mind waiting here?"

"No, of course not" I said though I did mind. I was feeling even more insecure by the second. All these people who looked so relaxed and carefree while there is me, uncomfortable and dreading the reason I am even here.

"Just find a stick or something to defend you against idiots okay. Otherwise I'll end up hurting someone for you. I've got to go now, but I'll be back soon…Dance, why don't you?" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. I watched after him and noticed how well he blended into the crowd, something I could never accomplish.

"Oh thank you very much," I muttered. "You know how much I love dancing. Especially alone…where I could fall." But he was already at the other end of the room.

I stood there trying to look casual and feeling completely out of my element. I walked back to the edge of the room. In an effort to stop focusing on my insecurities, I looked around a lot more carefully at the people.

I saw jess and Angela having a conversation in the corner opposite me and Tyler and a few of the other guys from school in another area. I even saw some of the La Push gang here and there. I wondered even if Lauren actually knew these people.

As I was scanning the area where the door that led to the kitchen, I noticed a certain Mike following a certain Lauren through the door. I decided to follow them because only now did I actually remember that I had to get rid of Mike.

I pushed through all the people trying to get through the door before I lost sight of them. I quickly sifted through all the faces in the room trying to pick out the ones I wanted.

I went into the next room and the next but couldn't spot them anywhere. I sighed in defeat and leaned against the mantle piece that was on the wall. The room looked as though it was a bedroom of some sort. But it was empty- not guest room empty, but empty as though know one had lived here in a long time. I looked at the pictures on the mantle. Most of them were of Lauren, her father and a blond woman I had never seen before. Then something occurred to me. I had never actually seen Lauren's mother.

I looked around the room once more; there were more photos and portraits of the woman that I assumed to be her mother. I wondered if the absence of her mother is the reason for all Laurens anger.

"You shouldn't be in here Bella." I spun around quickly looking for the person who caught me in here. It was Angela standing at the doorway.

"Why?"

She shrugged and stepped into the room. "Her mum left when she was young. She didn't take Lauren with her and hasn't gotten in touch at all over the years. Laurens very protective over all her things, she doesn't like anyone knowing about it."

"Why do you know then?"

"I'm a good listener. We used to be good friends when were young but as we got older drifted apart and now she…is just mean to everyone even me, me probably just because I actually know what has happened to her." I nodded processing what I had just heard. I don't think I'll hate her so much anymore.

"Have you seen Mike?" I asked quietly letting the subject drop.

"Oh…um, you might not want to see him right now." Angela's voice was nervous and my intuitions come to life.

"He's with Lauren isn't he?" I smiled and nodded reassuringly so she knew I wasn't going to blow up on her.

"…Yes. There in the back yard." I said my thanks and pushed past her and to the back door. I walked around the edge of the house to the pathway on the side of the house. And what I saw there was actually very disturbing. Mike and Lauren were fiercely making out against the side of the house. It was bad enough when you see strangers in the theatres or at parks, but when you see people you know, EW.

Time for another act. "Mike! How could you? And you Lauren, how could you do that to Edward?" I tried to make myself seem appalled at what I was seeing but it was hard to not laugh at there faces at being caught.

"I can't believe you did this to me Mike. I trusted you! We are OVER!" I yelled. This was actually kind of fun.

"Bella, please don't tell Edward, I can't get dumped." Lauren begged. I smiled forgetting about the problems she has. She just cheated on Edward and that deserves something.

"I don't have to tell him. Your ass is getting dumped anyway." I said bitingly putting my hands on my hips.

She looked taken aback by my statement but soon composed her self. She took a step forward so she was only a few feet away from me.

"Well look at Bella trying to act all hard."

I scoffed at that. "Me trying to act tough? Look at your self. You're pathetic Lauren." Her mouth dropped open and then her face took a very angry look.

"Why are you such a bitch?" She yelled while she stepped forward to push me. I stumbled back a few steps but other wise it wasn't a very hard push.

"ME? Honestly have you seen the way you treat people?" She pushed me again as I said this and I was sick of getting pushed around. I walked forward and grabbed onto her upper arms and pushed her into the wall of the house.

"Ah…I think I'm going to go now." That was mikes panicked voice. I heard him run down the concrete path. I thought that Lauren and I were finally going to be alone but then I heard Mikes loud voice ring over the music.

"FIGHT!" I groaned and quickly let go of Lauren and stepped away, really not wanting there to be an audience. But before I could I felt sharp sting hit the left side of my face that snapped my head to the right, just as the first few people came around both ends of the path way.

I kept head faced to the right and slowly nodded my head. Okay Miss Mallroy if that's how you want to play it.

I sniffed and face back to Lauren, staring daggers. I took a step forward and before I actually knew what I was doing my right arm was pulled back ready for the swing.

I pulled my entire weight into my throw and a second later my fist collided with the side of her face. She stumbled back with the force and almost fell if it weren't for the walls around us. She straightened up and tried to compose herself. I knew she was hurting; my hand was throbbing so I knew her face would be aching, plus you could see the tears forming in her eyes.

She looked down and I thought that was a sign of her giving up but as soon as I looked away I was tackled to the ground. The impact of the hard concrete fall winded me for a few seconds and I couldn't stop Lauren from pulling on my hair and trying to slam my head into the ground.

As soon as I could move properly again I swung my leg over so I was the one hold her down. I held onto her wrist and forced them above her head.

"I don't want a bitch fight, okay. I'm sorry about your mum but you shouldn't be taking it all out on everyone else. You want to hurt someone? Go find you friggen mum." I yelled at her.

"Don't talk about her. You don't know anything." Lauren yelled right back while trying to roughly get out of my grasp. She managed to get into a sitting position but I grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her back to the ground.

"I don't know anything? My mum left me to Charlie, got remarried and I only see her once a year if I'm lucky. It's not as bad as how you've got it but I do understand having a parent leave you." I said more quietly. "But that is no reason for anyone to go off and hurt everyone you know because of your mothers fucked up problems." I decided this was as good a time as any to leave.

I got up off of her and began pushing my way through the hooting people. When I got to the front yard I actually realized what I had just done. I had seriously punched her, for real. Not play punch, real punch.

I couldn't stay here right now; I needed to get home Edward or no Edward. It's only a 20 minute walk or so.

**Okay well that's it for this chapter! It took longer than expected I wasn't allowed on the computer until my sister was finished. And she plays that idiot game Maple story (I hate it sooooooo much) and stays on forever. GRR…**

**REVIEW!**

**Important:**

**A lot of people said stay as humans but then I realised I had already kinda added in the vampires with the topaz eyes and such, but I am going to make it so they are humans and I guess the story will write its self. If Edward becomes a vampire I guess he will. But If he does Bella is going to be one too. Other wise we are stuck with the "No I don't want to damn you for eternity" crap. I don't want that to happen in my story. : s**

ANY WAY REVIEW I TELLS YA!


	16. The car conversation

**A few people probably noticed that what Bella said in the last chapter to Lauren was very harsh and I feel bad for writing it but it was put in there for a reason. You will see soon why.**

**EPOV**

After Mike had yelled 'fight' and it seemed like a stampede had pushed past me I followed slowly behind. I figured that would be where Lauren would be found since there was a disruption at her party.

But I didn't expect her to be the one fighting, let alone against Bella. I was frozen in place watching as the fight took place, hoping with all my might that Bella didn't get hurt. I was so focused on that hope that all the noises around me were blocked out, like I had cotton balls stuffed in my ears and the noise was just a buzz.

I saw Bella get up off of Lauren and start to move away. That was when I was pulled out of my frozen-solid state. I pushed through the people that were heading in the opposite direction, back to the party probably without even caring about the injuries that I knew there would be.

I got to the small clearing where only a few people were left. Bella would probably at the car or around here somewhere and no one really was checking on Lauren.

Lauren was slowly getting up and was facing the wall away from everyone left. I could see her shoulders trembling and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She got beat up and was about to get dumped at her own party.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, scaring her making her spin around quickly. Lauren had a few stray tears running down her face and I could see a blue purple bruise starting to form on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, not sure of how she would react. I know for experience with Rosalie, Alice _and_ Bella that sometimes caring too much makes girls cry even more.

She hurriedly wiped her tears away as if hoping I wouldn't notice that they were already there.

"No" Lauren's voice was sharp and I took a step back. She sniffed and continued in a whisper. "She was right you know. About everything but she still didn't have the right to say it aloud and in front of _everyone_."

I had no idea what she was talking about but I let her talk anyway but after a minute passed it became clear she wasn't going to say anything.

"Lauren…I have some more bad news." I wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to do this now so I waited to see if she would pick up on what I was about to say. I watched as her head snapped up in my direction after a seconds pause. Her eyes probed mine and I felt like a science experiment.

"Your breaking up with me for Bella, aren't you?" _Well she wasn't dumb_. I didn't reply and instead ran my hand through my hair and looked away. Lauren was staring at me intently and it felt like needles were poking me everywhere her eyes looked. But she surprised me by laughing slightly.

"My god it's true. Her instead of me? …Oh well." _That was definitely not expected._ Lauren had said this so…casually. First she was unbelieving and then fully accepting.

"Oh well? That's it?" I asked, incredulous.

"Well I still have Mike." She said with a shrug as if it was nothing.

"You bounce back fast." I noted

"Actually I bounced forward before you broke up with me." She admitted with a sheepish smile playing on her face as she brushed away some more stray tears.

_So she cheated. Know wonder she isn't so upset about this._ "So you cheated on me… and that's why you were fighting with Bella." Things were starting to fall into place. Lauren looked down at the concrete below her and mumbled her response.

"Sort of, but please don't ask the rest. I don't want to talk about it." I nodded and thought that now was probably the best time to leave and go find Bella.

"I have to go find Bella… Are you going to be okay? I mean you're bruised and crying at your own party. Are you going to show your face or what?" I felt very awkward at this point. I wasn't actually interested in whether or not she would be alright. I was more interested in finding Bella, but I decided to be a gentleman and stay.

"Yeah, I'm a big girl. I'll get over it…to an extent." I nodded and began walking towards the direction my car was. But before I could make it very far Lauren called out one more thing. "Don't expect me to like her. You're girlfriends a bitch." I sighed and resisted the urge to go tell her off. Instead I yelled back without turning.

"She's not the only one I've dated." I heard her gasp but I ignored it and only focused on finding Bella.

When the car came into sight I rushed over to the driver's side and slid in.

**BPOV**

After walking around for a bit I realised that Edward would be worried if I just went missing and probably angry if I just left without him. So I made my way back to where I knew his car was parked.

This was one of the good things about small towns. People never felt the need to lock their cars because they knew and trusted everyone. I opened the door and crawled into the back seat. I lay with my back facing the front of the car and I let my eyes travel along the cars interior. It wasn't long until I heard the car door being opened and shut and felt the car being rocked as Edward jumped in.

I wondered how long it would take him to realise I was in here. I silently turned around, still lying down and waited.

"Bella, where are you?" He mumbled to him self as he looked frantically out the windows. I felt a swell of happiness enter my body at the sight of him caring so much about me. But it didn't get to show its self as I was angry and upset with myself.

"I'm right here." I said softly. He spun around in his seat and stomped abruptly on the brakes. I sat up from where I lay and put my seat belt on not knowing exactly what to say. I was sure he saw my little fight with Lauren.

"Are you Okay? What exactly happened Bella?" He started the car again and headed in the direction of my house. I could see from my peripheral vision that he was looking back and forth between the road and the rear view mirror to watch me.

I took a deep breath and answered the question. "It just happened. One thing led to another and I just retaliated... and I said something I shouldn't have." I spoke just above a whisper. It was her secret and I used it against her. The fight I wasn't so sorry about but I knew I had crossed the line when I said those words about her mum.

"So it's a secret and you're not going to explain that are you?" It sounded as though he had already had this conversation and was getting frustrated with not knowing. _Reminder for future reference: Let Edward know what you are thinking otherwise he will get frustrated and angry._

"It's not my secret to tell. And I already let slip too much when I yelled at Lauren. I crossed the line with her secret. And I just hope that in the end she will take into consideration some of the things I said." I looked up and met Edward's eyes in the mirror, begging him to understand. He nodded and got out of the car and came around to the back seat. I turned the light back on above me by the switch when it turned off as the door was shut.

He slid into the seat next to me and I felt his arms come around me. "Did you get hurt?" he said, his voice muffled against my hair. He held me away from him and searched my face with his eyes.

Hesitantly his hand trailed along my left check and I couldn't help but wince a little. I hated being able to bruise easily. "Is that all, just a bruise. Tell me now Bella.We can go to my dad otherwise."

"That's it. I won that battle." I said as a small smile came onto my face. I gazed up at him in the hazy light. I couldn't get over how beautiful he was. I traced all his features forgetting everything else.

I soon became self-conscious as I realised he was examining me the same way I examined him. A tiny smile quirked the corner of his lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're going to be okay Bella. I will always be here to comfort you." As he said this he brought his head closer to mine and I felt my breathing quicken.

His lips touched mine for the third time today and my thought whirled. I wrapped my arms around Edwards shoulders and kissed him as deeply as I knew how, pulling him closer. All I wanted was to be with him, to never be apart. Minutes passed in which I only heard our breathing, our lips coming together and parting, the crinkle of the seat covers as we moved.

When we finally broke apart I rested my head on his chest while he just continued to hug me. "Bella?" His voice broke through the silence.

"yep"

"…I love you" He whispered into my hair. I was shocked at first but soon I felt my heart fill with sunshine.

"I love you too." And I meant it. I truly loved him with all my heart. I brought my head up and gave him a peck on the lips and returned back to hugging him.

He buried his head in the crook of my neck and whispered something completely random. "The snakes were right." Which sent me into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

**Okay well I ended it here. If you want to know some of the songs I got my inspiration for this story are, here's one of them.**

**Secret Love- Jojo (I was actually going to call the story 'Secret love' but I forgot about it and decided to keep it the same.) listen to it and you will see the story in it.  
**

**Review please! Much appreciated. Especially since I updated earlier than usual! it s short but i will update again on the weekend. D  
**


	17. I'll let her go

**Disclaimer and A/N: **Charlie is OOC so of course I am not Stephanie meyer.

**IPORTANT: I need to know NOW. **

**1. Bella and Edward stay human**

**2. BOTH get turned into vampires to avoid the "I don't want to damn you thing" and make it fair.**

**3. Edward only gets changed**

**I need to know this now! I think I would go with 2. But I am going to make them stay human for longer but, I honestly could do any of them. I have story lines for each one. So Tell Me!!!!**

I was lucky when Edward dropped me off at home as Charlie's eyes were glued to the screen. I didn't want Charlie to see the bruise that was quickly forming on my left check

I tip toed up the stairs trying not to draw too much attention to myself and as soon as I got half way up I began to run. But of course my luck didn't hold out on me.

"Bells?" Charlie called after me. I walked back down a few steps so he could see my feet, but so my head was still hidden.

"Yes" I replied quickly. The truth was I was a terrible liar and if he asked questions I would end up answering him truthfully or just talking myself in circles. (**I do that. Hehe. I talk around the subject and the person I am talking ends up just staring at me blankly not getting a word of what I just said.**)

"Just wondering why you were in such a hurry. I got your note. How was the party?"

What do I say? _It was great dad. I crushed somebody's spirits. I beat the crap out of someone; you know the thing that the police are usually breaking up._

"Ah…well I went there with Edward and the furniture had been moved out of the way so there was a dance floor and lots of people were dancing and then Edward mysteriously disappeared and I went roaming around the house looking for Mike and Lauren." I took a deep breath here and continued. "Because you know it was Laurens party so I had to say happy birthday. Huh. And then I don't remember what else happened because I am unobservant and didn't pay attention to anything. Wow, aren't I an idiot? Party of the year and I didn't pay attention to anything. I think I actually heard Lauren got in a fight, too bad I wasn't paying attention and didn't get a chance to find out if she was okay."

Okay so that was one big jumbled up lie. I peeked to the side and saw Charlie blinking probably not exactly sure where to start with my little rant. After 30 seconds of looking confused I decided he probably wasn't going to answer so I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room.

I shook my head as I went to my draw to get out my pyjamas. I can't believe how pathetic I am. Once I had all my things together I made my way to the bathroom to have a shower.

As I got in the shower I was silently hoping that the water would help the bruise on my face. But as I got under the shower head I couldn't help but wince at the sting of the pelting drops.

After a good 20 minutes the water began to run out so I quickly turned off the water and hoped out and got changed. I couldn't be bothered blow drying my hair so I roughly towel dried my hair. I could still see the bruise on my face and I knew that by tomorrow it would be more noticeable. I went back into my room and got the foundation that Alice had left over a while ago to cover up the left side of my face.

After brushing my teeth and hair, I walked back into my room staring at the ceiling. I just couldn't believe everything that had happened today. I finally found out from Edward that he really likes me- no _loves_ me. I bit my lip resisting the rare urge to start squealing at that fact. But then straight after that I go to a big cool party and get in a bitch fight.

The way today went; I bet I could have my own OC type show of my own. I closed the door behind me and rested my back up against it with my eyes closed. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself back down so I would actually be able to get some sleep.

"Hey you." A familiar voice broke into my thoughts making me jump in surprise. I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of room.

"How did you get in here? Better yet, why are you in here?" I hissed hoping Charlie wouldn't hear our exchange.

"Don't you want me here?" He said with mock hurt.

"I'll always want you, forever." I said softly and made my way over to sit on his lap. After I got comfortable I nudged him and raised my eyebrows still waiting for him to answer my question.

"Fine, I'll let you in on my special ways since you're _so_ obsessed with me." I scowled and gave him another nudge. He laughed and continued. "I climbed up the tree and through the window. And _obviously _I'm here to see you." He said as he kissed me lightly on the nose. After a minute something finally came to my attention.

"How are you allowed here? Where do your parents think you are?" he smiled and pointed to his head a few times.

"I told them I was sleeping over at your house."

"Well you could have just asked, Charlie thinks of you as his own son almost." I pointed out. I don't why he _just had_ to find the hard way around things.

"Then I'll call Charlie now, and know that Alice is sick from now on." He said the last part with a wink. It took me a second to realise that he meant that that was going to be the reason Alice wasn't going to be staying over. It has just become tradition that whenever Alice or Edward would stay over the other would come along so we needed an excuse.

Edward got out his mobile while I slipped out of the room to go answer the phone. After a few seconds the phone began ringing and Charlie seeing me asked me to get it; which I happily obliged to.

As I picked up the receiver I put on my best posh English accent and answered the phone formally.

"Hello, Swan residents. Who may I ask is speaking?" I turned to see Charlie looking me at with a weird expression on his face. I think he thought I was going insane with my weird behaviour. I shrugged at him and he went back to watching his game.

"Bella what on earth are you doing?" Edward's voice answered on the phone but I ignored the question.

"Oh! Hi Edward. What's up?"

"The ceiling Bella…and also me. I'm at the top of the stair case and I'm watching you. Now ask Charlie would you." Edward replied dryly.

"Ah-huh…okay. I'll ask," I tried to make it sound like I was actually having a real conversation. "Dad, can Edward stay over the night? He would bring Alice but she- she isn't feeling well." There goes my bad lying again. I stuttered; I just hoped Charlie wouldn't catch it. I didn't actually want to lie to Charlie but I really wanted to spend more time with Edward. I moved so I was closer to the staircase so I would be able to see Edward at the top.

"Sure Bells, tell Edward to say get well to Alice for me."

"Will do Dad." I saluted him and turned back to the stairs so I could continue talking but so I could actually see Edward.

"You're a terrible actress Bella, your voice sounded really fake." Edward said and I would have let it go but because of the fact that Edwards face was deadly serious I scowled.

_Come on Bella comebacks, comebacks. _I strained my brain for something to say that wasn't completely stupid."Shut up" _oh great going Bella! That was real nice._

I saw Edward smirk as he replied with the usual, annoying- as in after a while you just want to kick his but annoying- shut up come back.

"Shuts don't go up, prices do."

"Where do you get these things?" I exclaimed throwing my free hand up in the air. I heard Charlie laugh beside me and I briefly glanced at him but went back to the stairs. He didn't reply so I just continued pretending with the phone conversation. "Okay so you'll be here in 10-15 minutes. All right, bye." I hung up and turned to Charlie.

"What were you laughing at?"

"Its just good to see you and Edward back to normal again. For a while now you two have seemed not quite your normal immature selves around each other, just distant almost. But then again your not really ever actually immature, Edwards the more immature one and it carried on to you." I laughed knowing Edward would have heard that one.

"Yeah…so where are we all sleeping?" Charlie looked stumped for a second. I think he didn't actually want us sleeping in a closed in room no matter how much he trusted us- and even though he didn't actually know we were together now.

"Why don't you guys sleep in here? You can watch movies or something and if anything happens all I have to do is open my door and see what's going on." I could tell there was another message underneath the one he gave. Ever since I had turned 13 he has had this whole overprotective parent thing when ever Edward was over. As if Edward would do anything. He's a gentleman by nature-when it comes to relationships- even at the age of 13.

"Okay well I'll go get strip the blankets and things from my bed." I rushed up the stairs and walked through my door. As soon as I turned Edward was right in front of me with a sad pout on his face.

"He thinks I'm immature?" Edward asked in an upset voice. I tried to keep a straight face so it looked like I was taking this seriously.

"Well you always were and forever shall be a baby at heart." I walked past him and tugged my bed spread and sheets off the bed.

"That hurt" he said from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my right shoulder. I patted his head and changed the topic.

"So where is your car?"

"Two blocks away, which means I should get walking and I will see you soon." He said with a wink and carefully climbed out the window. I followed just in case he fell or something. But he was actually quite good at it. As he made the final jump that landed him on the ground I sighed in relief and watched him start walking down the road.

I dragged the blankets and pillows out the door until I got to the stairs. I knew it was no use in me trying to carry them down so I just kicked the pile down and followed. At the bottom of the staircase I hauled up the pile of blankets and dropped them on Charlie who was still lying across the couch, soon to be bed

"Up dad or Edward or I will end up sleeping on you." I said with a look.

"Well I guess you can call me cushion because I am not moving." Charlie moved around and snuggled into the pile of blankets as if to prove a point. I opened my mouth to try and look shocked but actually I was enjoying our little father-daughter moment.

"Dad!" I whined tugging at his shoulder, trying to make him fall off. Charlie just laughed and I looked around trying to find something to get him off with. After not seeing anything I walked off into the kitchen and took the 3 litre bottle of milk out of the fridge. I hid it behind my back with one hand and walked back into the lounge room.

"Oh Charlie" I called in a sing song voice, hoping that I would scare him or at least make him wary. I stood behind the back of the couch he was laying on looked down on the waiting Charlie. "Are you nice and warm in my bedspread?" He nodded like a little excited toddler. Oh he was definitely asking for trouble tonight.

"Well maybe you should cool down!" as I said this I yanked all the blankets to the ground and yanked up the bottom of his shirt and quickly lay the bottle on his bare stomach. At the change of temperature he yelped and jumped about a foot in the air, and lucky for me, onto the floor. I started laughing hysterically at Charlie's glaring face, and when I saw him put his hand on the couch cushion I quickly jumped over the back of the couch and stretched out as much as possible.

Charlie continued glaring but I could see the corner of his mouth twitch, fighting the smile. "You know what? Since you brought the milk out, _you_ can put it back." Was all he said once I was finished laughing at his face. I knew he was only saying this so he could go back to watching his show but I was enjoying this too much.

"Nut-uh, sorry Charlie my man, but I am not leaving this wonderful couch that will be doubling as my bed, until I know you are not going to steal it." I crossed my arms in a stubborn gesture. He was about to argue but that was when the door bell rang, signalling Edward was here. "Oh, and there's the door bell! You know what you could do while you go answer it? Put. The. Milk. Away." I said like I was talking to a child. I knew that it sounded rude to talk to parents this way but there were times when we both knew it was acceptable.

"He's your friend Bella." Charlie argued while getting up from his place on the floor. I knew I had won since he had even bothered getting up in the first place so I just shook my head. "Fine! But you owe me." He warned as he rounded the corner to get the door.

Seeing as he was out of sight I jumped up and began tucking in the sheets and straightening out the blankets. As I was doing so I could here Charlie and Edward making small talk at the entrance. I wasn't sure exactly what to do with myself. I tried to think back to when we had other sleepovers and how I reacted when the guests came. I decided to go find something to entertain us for a while instead of having awkward greetings.

I ran up to my room after tripping on a few of the steps and opened my wardrobe. I went on tip toes to try and see what ancient and not so ancient board games we had. After realising that I was still too short to see over the shelf I dragged the chair from my computer desk over to stand up on.

'_Monopoly' is…too boring and Edward's rich enough. ' Scene it'…I suck at it. Jig saw puzzles galore...just no. _And then I saw what I wanted. I knew board games aren't exactly all that fun at times but knowing what this one would spark in Charlie, we were sure to have a good time…_Twister._

On my way back down I slipped on the last step and landed with a thud on my hands and knees. You would think I would have learned by now that running down and up stairs only causes disaster. But I have tripped more than usual today than any other. Conclusion: Edward + me happy + mind in other places- not paying attention Bella is extra clumsy.

"Bella are you all right?" Edward's voice called as he rushed to my side to help me up.

When I lifted my head and met his gaze all I could do was smile. When he was around and every time I saw his face I felt warm and forgot everything that is going on around me. But after a few seconds my smile dropped and I whined, "Ow, pain."

I got up and brushed off my clothes before bending back down to pick up the board game.

"Twister?" Edward asked incredulously. I nodded and smiled reassuringly.

---------------------------------------------------

After very…eventful, fun filled, um…interesting evening (?) of twister- well lets just say…

_Previously that night:_

Edward and I had just finished straightening up the mat and laying down the board when Charlie came into the room. Just as I expected he walked- or more like strutted- over to the edge of the mat with his arms spread wide.

"Ooo, I used to be a pro at this. I am _the_ master of twister." He said with way to much confidence. I decided to rile him up a bit just to make sure he joined in the game as well.

"Key words being 'used to'." I said putting my plan into action. Charlie responded by flicking his fingers up and down, in a bring-it motion, which were still out by his sides. He had a disbelieving and insulted look on his face although I knew he was enjoying himself.

"Are you saying I'm old? Are you challenging me with your un-humorous wit?" Charlie said accepting the challenge I offered unspoken. I smiled making sure I looked as though I knew he couldn't win. Just then I felt Edward come stand by my side.

"To be honest Charlie…I don't think your bones could really handle it now days." Edward admitted catching on to my idea for entertainment for the remainder of the night.

"I bet you think that you're all that. You two, prepare to meet your match." And with that said he took his place on two of the circles and Edward and I soon followed after sharing a look.

---------------------------------------------------

And so began the game of twister with Charlie. Of course it ended with Charlie reluctantly giving up with his hand on his lower back. He tried to cover it up by just saying he was tired but we knew -and he knew that we knew- that he just cracked his back in the process of trying to show up his daughter and friend in a game he was way past playing. But hey it was entertainment none the least. It was funny watching as his arms and legs shake and sweat formed on his red face.

Edward was currently sprawled across the couch making him self at home. I went over and sat on the edge in front of him waiting for someone to speak. Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over to his chest. I pulled my feet up so I was practically lying down and pulled the blankets over us both.

There was silence for a while and it gave me time to think. I promised my self earlier that I would tell Edward after the party what I have been up to lately. I would explain everything about Mike and come clean. It was only fair that he learn the truth.

"Edward?" I murmured.

"Hmm…"

How exactly am I supposed to say this exactly? "You know when we were doing that snake thing and Alice said that we should ask Mike if I was a good kisser or not?" I said quietly blushing at the memory. I felt Edward nod beside me so I continued. "I never kissed Mike…Actually the only person I've ever kissed for real is you." I admitted in a whisper not wanting to wake Charlie if he even is asleep yet.

"But- but, how? He was your boyfriend for over a month. I should know, he tried especially hard to rub it in my face." Oh here it comes; everything is going to come out now. I just hope he doesn't think less of me.

"Actually that day when you told everyone Lauren was your girlfriend, was the day I actually told Mike that I didn't want to be his girlfriend. I-I was upset when you got Lauren because that was when I actually truly realised that I liked you more than I should. But…when you chose Lauren I also got angry because she hates me, and I mean really hates me. So I decided that…I would date someone who hated you." I ended sheepishly.

"Mike." He concluded. I nodded and continued with my story.

"I have to admit that I was actually trying to make you…jealous. Everyone said that you liked me and that it was obvious so I figured, hey might as well give it a shot." I began talking very fast to try and cover up and pass this subject quickly. I was embarrassed by what I had done but proud of myself at the same time.

There was silence and I was starting to panic. I couldn't stop the 'Oh no's' running through my head. But after another second I was shocked to feel him laughing silently- or sobbing but it was most likely laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I hissed into the darkness.

"You know…um this is kind of hard to say but it was actually an idea of Emmett's for _me_ to try and get _you_ jealous. But then I went to Lauren and he wasn't too happy about that… My ears hurt for a while after that." I was in shock for a second as I mulled over his words.

"Alice put me up it…" I gasped. I had a feeling there was way more to this.

"Do you think?" he asked. I shook my head but could help but think that those to little schemers put each of us up to this together. "We'll talk to them in the morning." I nodded and we fell into silence thinking over everything.

"It worked you know." Edward said out of no where.

"What worked?" I asked, not understanding what he was going on about.

"You did make me jealous. There were so many times when I just wished I could be in Mike's place. At the theatres I was practically glaring at his arm the whole time it was near you." I smiled at this. I was glad that my work hadn't gone to waste. But then at the mention of Mike something he said earlier came to mind.

'_He was your boyfriend for over a month. I should know, he tried especially hard to rub it in my face.'_

"What exactly did Mike do to rub it in your face?" I asked. I told him that he would get at Edward if he helped me but I wanted to know exactly what Mike did to torture him.

"…Well lets just say the first thing he did was prance around me singing, "I'm with Bella and you're not! I'm with Bella and you're not! I'm with Bella and you're not!" in the locker room before Gym. But don't worry I got him back. I kicked a soccer ball in his direction and it him in the stomach- Complete accident of course but- but you should have seen his face!" he said.

I couldn't believe how childish Mike had acted. Yes, it was a funny way to get at Edward but I'd never think he would sink that low.

My sigh soon turned into a yawn. "Go to sleep." Edward yawned.

"Only if you do to."

--------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. I couldn't feel any movement from Bella who was next to me. I turned my head to look at her but found her not there. Panicked I sat up and looked over the edge of the couch.

There on the hard wood floor was Bella wrapped in a ball of sheets. I wonder how she got down there. I didn't feel her move.

The phone was still ringing on and since there was no other movement in the house I decided I would go answer it. I sluggishly dragged my feet towards the kitchen where the phone stand was and picked it up.

"Hello" I could tell my voice was muffled and slurred but it should be illegal for people to use the phone before 7.

"Hi!" An overly perky female's voice answered. "Is this the swan's house. You don't sound like Charlie and as far as I know he only has a daughter. Unless…" He voice got less bright as she continued talking.

"Yes, this is the Chief Swans house. Who may I ask is speaking?" I said politely.

"Only if you tell me who you are first." The woman bargained. I couldn't be bothered arguing or putting much though into anything so I just went along with it.

"Edward Cullen, I'm a family friend."

"Oh! I remember you. Last time I saw you, you were only a little kid. What are you now? 15 years old, same as Bella- Its Renee by the way, Bella's mum." She rambled and I soon recognised the voice as Renee's.

"Renee…How are you? I know I haven't seen you in what, 3 years?" I asked. I was still a little surprised that it was her on the phone.

"I'm good actually. And yeah three years I'm pretty sure. But anyway what are you doing over there. How's your family going?"

"My family is good. And I ah…actually slept over the night. Um…did you want to speak to Bella?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to Charlie. I'm so excited. Phil and I bought a house and…well, I'm wanting Bella to come live with me for a while." As soon as I heard those words I couldn't hear her excited ramblings anymore. It felt like I was going through a tunnel and the further in I went the less noise there was.

"Edward, Edward, are you still there?" Renee's voice broke me out of my daze.

"Ah…yeah. I'll go get Charlie for you." I ran up the stairs not really watching where I was going. I shook Charlies shoulder to wake him up and silently handed him the phone. I sat down on the couch downstairs and thought this through.

Bella had always said she would love to just get away and spend time with her mum. She had lived most of her life with Charlie and she has enjoyed it. But I knew she craved to get to know her mum better. Bella doesn't like the rain and Renee always lives in places where there was sun. Bella would love it.

"As I thought these things I realised that I may be the one thing truly tieing her down here. Charlie would always be her dad and he and she both knew that one day Bella would go live with her mum. I just didn't realise it would be so soon. I had finally got Bella fully and she will be leaving.

I want her to be happy. If Bella chooses to stay because of me I will not let her.

I will let her go, leaving me behind. For her happiness, no matter what. I know deep down she wants to live in a sunny paradise where she can stay with her mum. The mum that is so much like her and yet so different at the same time. I will let her leave even if it kills me to do it.

**Sad I Know. But can you see where I was going to be going with this story? There will be one more chapter and then It will be over. But don't worry there are good times ahead. Charlie was OOC but I took from personal experience. My dad is like that all the time but worse. When we are at the mall he goes up behind me and grabs my wrists and when we walk past people he makes me hit them. Or he pushes me into people in malls. Its funny to him, embarrassing for me. **

**I didn't actually like this chapter but I will update later. It's a long weekend so I have more time  
(thankyou queen for having a birthday)**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think. Got any questions/ suggestions etc. Review. **


	18. Innocence

**All I have to say is…I LOVE this chapter. **

**Do not own twilight. And If ****i**** did I wouldn't be writing this now…**

**BPOV**

I woke up by someone shaking me roughly. I turned around annoyed that someone was waking me instead of being woken naturally. "What?" I asked gruffly, my words muffled as I was face first in sheets. I heard someone laughing and the next thing I knew there was a phone dropped dangerously close to my head.

"It's your mum bells." Charlie said as his footsteps got further away. At the mention of my mum I instantly perked up. I reached around for the phone and quickly pressed it to my ear.

"Mum?"

"Hi Bella, how have you been?" My mum's familiar bright voice rang through ears. I smiled; usually she only called around special occasions like my birthday or Christmas. We continued to chat on about the things that have been going on lately in our lives. Well mostly she talked and I listened. I didn't mind though, I am just happy I was hearing her voice again.

"So Bella, Phil and I have finally found a place to settle down…" Renee said a little worried sounding, which was unusual. It sounded as though she wanted to say something else but decided not to.

"That's great mum!" I said enthusiastically, although I couldn't help but feel saddened that she had this whole other life that she decided not to have me in. "I'd love to see your new place."

"Yeah… Well that's kind of the reason I called. I want you to come and live with me for a while." As soon as I heard those words I went completely still from shock. Renee hurried on with her speech. "I've talked with Charlie and he did seem reluctant to let you come. But I got him to agree to let you decide what you want to do with yourself." She paused and then continued in a voice that said if-you-don't-say-the-answer-I-want-I'm-going-to-be-hurt-, "You want to come and stay with your mum don't you- the mum you haven't seen in over a year."

I didn't know how to answer her.

1. I did want to go spend some time with my mum and actually get to know her better.

2. But I only just got Edward and I didn't want to give him up. I loved him so much.

3. I was the only thing Charlie really had. I couldn't just up and leave him on his own.

I realised my mum was still waiting and probably upset that I hadn't answered yes straight away. "I-I'll think about it. I can't just up and leave. I want to…but my life is here. So give me time to think about it?" I didn't want to hurt her feelings by not saying yes straight away but I had to think everything through carefully. There was a lot at stake by one decision.

"Oh, okay then. Call me when you decide." She sounded disappointed and after a quick bye hung up. I honestly felt terrible for doing that to her. I think she knew that leaving me was wrong and was now trying to make things between us better. And I'm only 15; I have the rest of my life to be with Edward, but not with my mother. But that is just me talking myself into going.

_Ugh! I don't know what to do!_

Only then did I notice Edward sitting on the couch next to me. I had totally forgotten he was here with me. I crawled over to him and lay my head on his chest, not really caring if Charlie came in. He responded by wrapping his arms around me and humming softly. I wasn't sure if he knew what was going or not so I decided to keep my mouth shut for the time being. If I was going to make a decision it had to be on my own with no influences.

"Bella, how did you end up on the floor?" Edward questioned out of the blue. After a while of straining my brain to remember what had happened to cause me to fall on the floor. Then it hit me.

"You pushed me off while you were sleeping." I said bluntly.

He looked shocked at this. "But I would have heard the thump." Edward argued.

"Honey, you're a heavy sleeper. Remember when I stayed at yours a while back. When I woke up I was in your arms and I was moving around and talking and you still didn't get up. You could sleep through an earthquake."

**A/N: In NZ they have a lot of earthquakes and my family would always wake up but I would sleep right though them. On with the story!**

He pouted slightly and then shook his head. "Sorry Bella. Were you alright?"

"Yeah, it didn't hurt that bad. Plus I pretty much fell asleep as soon as I hit the ground." Which was true, I was still half asleep which is why I had such difficulty remembering what happened.

He nodded and looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't. "Well I better get going. Lots of homework I haven't done and schools tomorrow." He got up from the couch and went to grab his things off the floor. I couldn't help but feel hurt that he wanted to leave so early in the morning.

"But you haven't even had breakfast yet." I argued trying to get him to say. He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I have to; I promised Esme I'd be back early." He stood there looking uncomfortable and I realised that he was lying. I felt a pain go through me; he wanted to leave. I nodded numbly and walked him to the door.

After a quick kiss goodbye he left and i watched his car travel down the road until it was out of sight. I ran up to my room, skipping breakfast and thought through what I was going to do. Edward was acting weird and that worried me to know end.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking. Charlie had come to check on me a few times but I just told him I was thinking about the decision Renee had given me. He understood so he left me alone.

I heard the phone ring downstairs but made no move to get it. I heard Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs and soon knocked on my door.

"Bella, Edward's on the phone." Charlie said through the door. I decided since it was Edward I would talk to him. I needed to talk with him and find out what was wrong with him earlier. Plus I needed to tell him what my mum had said. I opened the door just big enough for my hand to fit through and grabbed the phone from Charlie.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella…go." I didn't understand what Edward meant so it took me a while to reply.

"Go where?" I heard him sigh impatiently but he didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Go with your mum." He said so softly that I barley heard him. His words struck a cord in side me. He wanted me to go. That was all I could think about, not even how he knew what was going on, just the fact that he wants me to leave.

"You want me to leave?" I said slowly trying out the words that sounded so foreign.

After a pause he replied. "Yes" I gasped in shock as a pain ripped through me at his words. After a while of silence he tried again. "Bella, I didn't mean it li-"

I didn't let him finish. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say right now. "No! I get it okay." I said harshly and hung up. I put the phone next to me slowly and tried to stop the tears from falling. With no success they pooled over the edge and I began crying. The phone rang again not seconds later and I knew who it would be so I just pushed the hang up button each time.

Charlie soon came into my room cautiously, not knowing what to do with a crying teenage girl. I had my head in my hands and I soon felt Charlie pull me into a loving fatherly embrace.

"What did he say to you?" I sobbed louder just thinking about it.

I shook my head and replied, "it's not him dad," even though a large part of it was, but I couldn't tell him that. "It's everything. I don't know what to do, I hate this." He rubbed my back comforting and I was soon reduced to just sniffing. "I think I'm going dad."

After a while I felt him shake his head yes. It was him that would be truly loosing something. I was all he had. But I definitly couldn't stay here after what just happened over the phone. I pulled away enough to look at my dads face. He did look sad but as he looked over my face he soon became alarmed.

"Bella what happened to your face?" That's when I remembered the bruise on my face. I decided to just tell him the truth. I'm leaving any way; he wouldn't ground me for starting a fight.

"I-I got in a fight yesterday at Laurens." I admitted, tears still seeping down my face. His face turned to shock instantly and then worry.

"Who with? Are you okay?" I cut him off before he could go into 20 questions without my answering.

"I'm fine dad. I got in a fight with Lauren…she's been hassling me big time lately and I sort of snapped." He nodded his head and I could see him getting angry then letting it go over and over again.

"I guess it's a good thing you're going then, huh? Better having you in a friendlier environment. i probably would have sent you to renee anyway because of this." I think that is what he was trying to convince himself of so he would let me go. I tried to change the topic so I handed him the phone.

"If anyone rings for me I'm not here, _anyone_" I stressed the last bit. He nodded and silently left the room. I didn't like the silence that surrounded me so I turned on my radio and put it on full blast. I lay back down and just listened.

I realised after a while that I couldn't leave like this. As much as I tried I couldn't just stop loving Edward so it wouldn't hurt. And let me tell you in the past hour I have been trying to stop caring so much about him, but that is impossible. If he had wanted me to stay I probably would have. I would do anything for him.

I got up and went over to the computer in my room. After waiting for it to load I checked to see if Alice was online. I needed her help with something. She was on thankfully and after she was finished making sure I was okay after I told her what I was going to do, I asked her for all the pictures she had that had Edward and I. She scanned a lot and then sent them to me and it took over a whole hour for them to be sent. But I didn't mind, I needed to do what I had to do.

I went through all my songs and looked for all the ones that related to what has been going on lately

**EPOV **

As soon as I said yes, that I wanted her to go with her mum, I instantly regretted it. I realised what that must have sounded like to her. I tried to redeem myself but she cut me off and hung up. I felt terrible that that had just happened.

I rung back but almost instantly it picked up and then hung up. I waited five minutes then tried again. The same thing happened so I waited again and then rang back. I knew it was pointless to continue ringing and it was eating up the phone bill, but I didn't care. Hopefully she or Charlie would get sick of it eventually and answer it.

I continued doing so for about and hour and eventually someone picked up. I felt proud that I had actually gotten them to pick up, but it soon disappeared. Charlie answered hello this time.

"Hi Charlie, can I speak to Bella?" I asked hurriedly. After a second Charlie answered kind of embarrassed.

"Ah…She's not here and you know, even if she _was_, she doesn't want to talk with anyone. Big day you know" He said. I knew he was lying and was proven when a blast of music could be heard in the background. That was definitely Bella. I sighed and then said bye to Charlie.

I glared at the phone in my hand, I was so angry with myself and at this point the phone seemed like a good replica of me. I stood up and with all my weight thrown in, I pegged the cordless phone at the wall. It broke into a few pieces and at that moment I really was a replica of the phone, broken.

I lay down on my bed and stared at the wall. I picked up the remote on my bedside table and turned on my stereo.

I knew I had been there for a while now, but I didn't know what else to do. Bella hated me and didn't even want to talk to me. What was the point of doing anything else? I heard a small knock on my door and I turned to see an upset looking Alice.

"Bella's leaving." She said simply. I nodded and wondered whether Bella had rung. I looked at the broken phone on my floor and regretted throwing it now.

"How did you know?"

"She was online."

"What did she say?" I was eager to know whether or not she had said anything about our conversation earlier.

"She just asked for any pictures I had of you two." That was odd. "I sent them…but why would she want them?" She asked, confused.

"Probably wanted to print them out and burn them. Or do some sort of voodoo on me as punishment." I said glumly. Alice just gave me a confused look and left with out a word.

**BPOV**

I called my mum before I went to bed to tell her the news. I explained to her that I wouldn't be sure whether I would be staying to live with her for a while or whether I would just be visiting. The truth is Forks is my home. I grew up here and all my attachments are to this place. I can't just up and leave and expect everything to be okay.

She understood to an extent and we decided that I would leave to phoenix on Wednesday. Giving me 3 days to sort out everything I would be leaving behind and taking. Charlie said I didn't have to go to school the next day so I pulled an all nighter and worked on my last gift for Edward. I was worried about giving it to him but I needed him to know something before I left. Even if it hurt me in the process.

Today I was going to school since I had done most of my packing and finished my 'project' yesterday. I probably wouldn't have bothered coming today but I had to sign myself out of this school and also it would be the easiest place to say goodbye to everybody.

Before I left the house I grabbed the CD case that held the gift I had made for Edward as a goodbye present.

I pulled into the crowded parking lot but made no move to get out of the cab. That was until a whole lot of bangs could be heard against my window. I looked to my left and saw that it was Alice. I got out of the truck and pulled her into a hug. I was about to talk and explain all the details on where I am going and all that, when I saw Edward walking quickly towards me. I froze on the spot as did he when our eyes met.

I momentarily forgot everything and everyone around us as I looked at him. It was like the world stopped spinning. Like everyone else was in black and white and we were the only ones in colour standing out in a sea of grey, eyes for only each other.

But it was easy to forget the pain you were in when you saw an angels face like his. Alice began waving her hand in front of my face breaking me out of my trance. I looked down at her and smiled slightly, grabbing her hand and leading her to the closest bathroom.

Once in there and skilfully avoiding Edward, I began talking about everything, even the things Edward said. She argued it was probably a misunderstanding and the smart side of me knew that was probably right. But when these situations arise I tend to believe in the negative instead of the 'could be positive'. It's the easiest way not to get hurt again.

I pulled out the CD case from my bag and hesitantly held it out to Alice. "Could you please give this to Edward?" Alice stepped forward to take it but as she held the case I started getting second thoughts. My grip on the case tightened and after a while of Alice yanking on it decided to just pry my hands from it. "Just give it to him tomorrow morning. Not today, promise?" She nodded and made a cross over her heart.

"Promise to be friends forever? And to keep in touch?" she asked and I repeated the sign. I drew a cross over my heart and gave her another hug as the bell rang. I smiled and we both left for our first classes.

During the day I managed to skilfully avoid Edward. He would just randomly turn up at different places in the school. But there were two places I couldn't avoid him, lunch and biology. I figured for lunch as long as I was with a group of people he wouldn't try to talk to me. So that's what I did.

I walked into the cafeteria and found Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie sitting at the usual table. I decided that this was probably the only time I would actually get to say a real goodbye. I walked up behind Jasper and cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned and seemed to sense that I was a little uncomfortable so he set a hand on my shoulder. I looked at his hand and then threw my arms around his shoulders.

He stepped back a few steps shocked at the sudden closeness, but soon hugged me back. I would really miss him; he was a lot like me at times. He loved to read and was the more conserved one of the kids, but he still had his moments. Just like me almost. It was a more silent bond. I stepped back and tried to memorise his face. "I'll miss you Jazz."

"You too sis." I smiled hugely at that. Then I moved onto Rosalie. She didn't like me as much as the others but still we were friends to an extent. I smiled and held out my hand not sure whether she would want me to hug her. But to my surprise instead of taking my hand she hugged me.

"You brought a lot more life to our family and I will miss you for that." She whispered. When she pulled back I smiled and nodded. I memorised her face so I wouldn't foget.

I moved onto Emmett and was straight away pulled into a big bear hug. I returned it as best I could, but not having big muscles on my arms made that difficult to accomplish. Emmett was just like the overprotective older brother. He was the one that let you get into trouble and actually helped you out with making the trouble, but then when it came to the emotional stuff went straight into serious mode. I studied his face like I did jasper and Rosalie. I didn't want to forget anything about them.

I stepped back and looked around the cafeteria for anyone else that I would actually miss. But that was when I saw Edward staring at me and his family from the door, he looked pained and I resisted the urge to go comfort him. The only things I needed to say to him were on the DVD I gave to Alice for him.

**EPOV**

I kept trying to speak to Bella through out the day, but she kept finding ways to get away. It was frustrating me to know end, I needed to tell her that I didn't mean what I said and that I loved her and wanted her with all my heart.

I walked into the lunch room with new hope. She would be stuck with me in here. But when I got to the door I saw Bella practically jump at Jasper. She hugged him tightly and I could see how much she was hurting for leaving these people. After a while she moved on to Rosalie. She reached out her hand to rose and waited for her to at least shake her hand. But rose surprised me and apparently Bella also, she hugged her. After another second they pulled away and I saw that hurt expression on her face again. She moved onto Emmett and before she knew what was happening Emmett had her trapped in his thick arms. She returned the hug and after, did the same thing as she did with the others.

I realised that because of me she was hurting and hurting a lot of others. I could have begged her to stay or at least not pushed her away- even if it was by accident. Then Bella looked over at me and I recognised the pain on her face. I hated that it could have been my fault for all of this.

I turned back around and went straight to my car. I decided to do her a favour and not show up for next period since she didn't want to see me. I pulled out of the parking lot and just drove around for a while, waiting for a suitable time to go back and get my family.

_Wednesday, Bella's leaving day_.

I woke up late this morning due to the fact that I couldn't get to sleep last night. Bella was leaving today and it could have very well been my fault she was. I dragged myself to the bathroom and got in the shower.

When I was dressed and had brushed my teeth I went back out into my room and found a DVD lying on my bed. There was a note on it that said,

_From Bella…_

_P.S: her flight leaves at 12.30_

_-Alice._

I hurriedly rushed to the closest DVD player in the house and waited impatiently for the CD slot to open and close. I waited rather impatiently for it to start playing. I wonder why Alice wrote the time for Bella's flight.

The first thing that came on screen was a picture of Bella and I at the age of nine, not long after we met. I remembered that day so clearly. It was the day we both realised we were going to school together. After school ended and Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me in the car, I had pulled Bella into a hug, just happy to be seeing more of her. But just as I pulled away there was a flash to the side of us. We both jumped back a little but I kept my arm around her shoulders though. And I remember clearly that Esme had taken another photo straight after that.

And here it was, the one of me grinning proudly while Bella was looking rather embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile at the happy memories.

A song started playing in the background and I found it matched the pictures that were showing up on the screen.

_Do you remember when you were seven?_

_And the only thing that you wanted to do _

_Was __show__ your mum you could play the piano._

As it started there was a picture of me sitting at the piano at my house. I remember I was playing for Bella for the first time. I remember how nervous I was. At that stage I wasn't very good but by the look on her face as she stood at the end of the piano, eyes and mouth wide open, she had been impressed. She looked absolutely awestruck.

_Ten years have passed,_

_And only one that has last,_

_Is that same old song that we played __along._

_And made my mamma cry…_

The image changed to one where- a few years older- Bella was actually sitting next to me on the bench, attempting to learn how to play. She wasn't all bad, just her fingers clumsily found the wrong keys at times. She soon gave that hobby up. The pictures continued onto various pictures that either had only me or both of us at the piano. The song eventually faded out, even though it wasn't completely finished.

**I really recommend you listen to next song to get the full effect or at least read the lyrics. ****Avril****Lavigne****-innocence**

After a brief pause a new song began. It was a piano piece and as it started, pictures from Esme and Carlisle's wedding showed up.

_**Waking up to see that everything is okay,**_

_**For the first time in my life**_

_**And now it's so great.**_

Bella and I were all dressed up. I was in a miniature tux while Bella was in

in a very cute dress. The scene looked so peaceful and we looked so happy

And content. I remember when Esme had thrown the wedding bouquet,

I think she had purposely thrown it in our direction because Bella and I had

Been standing way out to the side. Bella caught it and turned a bright shade of

Pink. Everyone began asking the embarrassing questions, who will it be? I

Put my arm around her a gave her a kiss on the cheek which caused a loud

Chorus of 'awes'.

_**Slowing down, I look around**_

_**And I am so amazed**_

_**I think about the little things**_

_**That make**__** life great**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling.**_

_**This innocence is brilliant**_

_**I hope that it will stay.**_

_**This moment, is perfect**_

_**I hope that it will stay.**_

_**Please don't go away.**_

_**I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold onto it, don't you**_

_**Let it pass you by.**_

The pictures continued to change from ones of Bella's and mine first attempt at

Cooking. We had chosen pancakes and the photos varied from before we started,

to afterwards and in between. We had gotten flour all over the kitchen and I trying

To be clever, got egg all over the floor cause I tried to juggle numerous times. Then

This caused Bella to trip a lot and get a lot of food scraps all over her. I was

Surprised Esme even let us use her kitchen when she was the one with the camera.

The images changed to various pictures of out birthdays over the years. Some with

Us blowing out candles, others cutting cake, opening presents. And then there

was the photo of Bella kissing me on the cheek at her 13th party. When she

Pulled the knife out of the cake it had had bits stuck to it, so Emmett piped up. '

you have to kiss the closest boy!' which I happened to be, much to my pleasure.

_**I found a place so safe, **_

_**Not a single tear.**_

_**The first time in my life**_

_**And now it's so clear.**_

_**Feel calm, I belong**_

_**I'm so happy here.**_

_**It's so strong, and I**_

_**Let myself be sincere.**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**About it, this is the best**_

_**Feeling.**_

The next set went onto the day we found a special place in the forest outside her

House. It was a large canopy of trees over lapping close to the ground, so it seemed

like a little shelter that was just meant for us to find. There was a creek type thing near it

That had little fish living in. It was our secret place and it seemed like our haven on earth.

We had treasured it with our lives.

It was one of the places that marked our friendship.

It was a place that we were perfectly happy and it just gave out a sense of clam.

I don't know if it was the place that did this, after all it's just like any other greenery in

Forks. I think it was like this because we had found it together and made it what we

wanted it to be. We had taken a camera to show our parents because we didn't to

Want them to know where it was.

_**This innocence is brilliant**_.

_**I hope that it will stay.**_

_**This moment, is perfect**_

_**Please don't go away.**_

_**I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold onto it,**_

_**Don't you let it pass you **__**by.**_

_**It's understandable**_

_**You think your dreaming. **_

_**It's the happiness inside that**_

The pictures began to flash faster, but these were just random times through out our lives.

There some of us both red faced after a huge laughing fit, others of me and Bella knocked

out on the sofa or floor, junk food everywhere. Others at the beach or at a park playing

On the swings together. They then moved onto ones of at school. Sitting on the brick wall

Outside our school, school photos, and school events like book week. I remember we

Had to dress up in our favourite book characters for a week.

_**You're feeling. It's so beautiful**_

_**It makes you want to cry…**_

_**It's understandable **_

_**You think your dreaming.**_

_**It's the happiness inside that**_

_**You're feeling. It's so beautiful**_

Images continued to flash

_**It makes you want to cry...**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry.**_

_**This innocence is brilliant**_

They were more recent, begging of the year recent

_**It makes you want to cry. **_

_**This innocence is brilliant**_

_**Please don't go away**_

_**Cause I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold onto it**_

_**Don't you let it pass you **__**by.**_

Me swinging Bella around while we laughed.

_**This innocence is brilliant. **_

_**I hope that it will stay. This moment, is perfect **_

_**Please don't go away. **_

A picture of me holding Bella in my arms while we slept. That must have been when she stayed over.

_**I need you now **_

_**And I'll hold onto it, **_

_**Don't you let it pass you **__**by**_

As the last of the song played and the screen went blank for a few seconds then words came up on the screen._In big white letters it said,_

___'I love you Edward, I'll miss you lots_

___We've shared a lot of moments together._

___I don't regret anything that's happened_

___between__ me and you. It's something I'll never forget_

___I hope you __wont__ forget either…'_

_Before I knew what I was doing I had run out into the front yard and jumped in my car. I now knew why Alice wrote Bella's flight time. 12.30 and right now it is 11.45. not good, it takes me at least 45 minutes to get there. I speed up more than usual; I was going to stop Bella no matter what. I needed her more than she knew._

_**BPOV**_

_I was currently waiting near the entrance of the airport, hoping that __he_ would come and say one last goodbye, that he would have got my video and _wanted_ to come say that last goodbye.

_I had told Charlie to go already as my flight was due out in 15 minutes. He was supposed to be working and I knew he was upset about my leaving, so work would be good for him to get his mind off me. I watched the clock that was on the wall above the sign for the bathroom. Instead of going slower-like it usually does when you watch a clock- it seemed like the minutes were passing like seconds._

_10 minutes until I have to be in the plane… still not here._

_5 minutes until I have to get in the plane…_

_This was pointless. Who was I kidding, either Alice didn't give him the CD- which she would have, or he just isn't coming. After all I was probably just imagining all the pain in his face when we saw each other. And he didn't show up for biology yesterday. Probably because he didn't want to see me._

_I sighed, fighting back the tears I had been holding in since yesterday. I started walking towards my gate but stopped suddenly when I heard a familiar voice._

_"Bella!" Edwards voice called out from behind me._

_I turned slowly and when I saw him running towards me, I lost all my previous thoughts. I dropped my parka and met him half way. I threw myself into his arms and let all my tears free. I didn't care if he truly didn't love me like he said, but his friendship was better than nothing._

_I sobbed into his shoulder and felt him hold me tighter before pulling back. I tried to wipe the tears away, embarrassed that I was crying so openly. Edward took that hand in his own and held it to his face while his other brushed the tears away lightly._

_"I love you so much Bella." He whispered. I could see his eyes glistening as though he was about to cry._

_"I-I thought-"_

_"You thought wrong. I didn't mean it like that." He cut me off. His eyes were so sincere and I knew he was telling the truth. Looking at his beautiful face I realised the full impact he had on my life. How much it would hurt to leave him. He had been my life for so long now and I couldn't just give that up so easily._

_I threw my arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I don't think I want to go for so long now." I whispered in his ear. He held on tighter and lifted me off the ground._

_"Then don't." he answered simply. I shook my head and pulled away so I could look at him properly._

_"It's not that simple." I said while I put my hands on either side of his face. I traced his face with my eyes and realised he was doing the same thing. He placed his right hand on my left cheek and the other at the back of head. Slowly he came forward until his lips were on mine. This kiss was different to the others. There was more passion and there was an urgency behind it._

_A voice from an intercom made us break away. It was saying that this was passenger's last chance to board the plane. I looked back at him with fear in my eyes. Fear of actually leaving him, leaving everyone. He had the same fear in his eyes as well._

_"Don't go." He said fiercely. I shook my head and felt my face crumple. Then an idea came to my head._

_"Come with me"_

_This time it was him that shook his head. "I can't Bella. I can't just leave everything behind with out any notice." I felt more tears spring for my eyes but this time it wasn't just me. Edward had a few stray tears running down his cheeks._

_"I suppose I could go for a holiday?" I suggested. That was the best I could do. I had promised my mum I was coming and I couldn't just ditch her. I wasn't her and I wasn't going to just leave her out of my life how she did to me._

_"Just stay…" He begged while the intercom came up again that this was the final chance to board. I shook my head and whispered one last thing in his ear._

_"Be safe, be happy. I love you and I'll be back soon, I promise." I gave him one last peck on the lips before I pulled myself away from him completely and turned to get to my terminal._

_"I love you!" I heard him yell and it made me cry harder. Why did this have to be so hard? I didn't turn back around for I knew what I would see, Edward with a very hurt expression on his face. I couldn't handle seeing that._

_"Just promise to be happy till I get back, I love you too!" I yelled back, still not having the guts to turn back. I showed my ticket to the door man and went to find my seat. I was really leaving and I never knew it could hurt so much._

_There's one thing I have learned through all of this…_

___Love is cruel…_

* * *

_Oh my goshness... I finished a story...okay on a sad ending but sheepish smile don't kill me with words!_

_Review and tell me what you think. I actually really liked how this chapter turned out. It may be sad but its still good…right? I'm not a good critic especially on my own stuff, so tell me._

_The songs are:_

_Innocence- Avril Lavigne. (listen to it, its nice and there is a more emotional effect with the story.)_

_Innocent eyes- Delta Goodrem ( if you listen to more of it, it kinda matches the story)_

_Okay I am nervous as to what people think…Deep breath. Okay so I hope you enjoyed and that this chapter made you feel something (that isn't anger at me)._

_D or… ( or… -_


	19. Chapter 19

**Underlined****-IMPORTANT**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The night Bella leaves**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From:** Bella Swan

**To:** Edward Cullen

**Subject:** HEY!

Hey! I am so SORRY I can't call you. I just arrived here at my mum's house in phoenix.

The phone she used to call me in Forks was from her work, there phone hasn't been connected

Yet. I don't know why since her internet is working, but I don't feel as though I'm in any

Position to be questioning her about her lifestyle just yet. After all I am just a visitor.

So yes…I do plan on coming back still. I just have to tell my mom that. I don't know exactly

what she expects of me. But we have known each other for a long time and have been very close

through those years, like the DVD showed. Over those years I…well I fell for you with out even

realising it. I don't think I could ever really leave you behind. It would hurt too much.

Oh god, listen to me. I'm probably going to start getting all sappy like some romance novel.

Anyway…honestly I am really happy to see my mom again. I mean Esme is almost like a real

Mom to me but its just nice to see the one that is tied to you through blood, nothing can top that.

I just wish…that you…could know how that feels. Sorry, if I shouldn't have said anything about

Your real parents. I just wish you could feel the same thing…

Well, I should probably finish unpacking my things. I couldn't wait to talk to you so I kind of

skipped through…three quarters of the unpacking, but its getting late and I really should hurry up.

Otherwise I will be sleeping on a pile of clothes, a brush, toothbrush, photographs…and also a

Lot of my books. I think I should really learn how to pack and unpack better so I stop just

throwing everything. It's a bad habit.

Anyway…I'll email you everyday whether you reply or not. Just to bug you.

OXOXOXOX Love you XOXOXOXO

-Bella

**From:** Edward Cullen

**To: **Bella Swan

**Subject: **It's okay…

It okay…I wish I could call you. That's going to be a pain in the butt if I don't get to hear you.

And tell your mom, she's your mom she'll understand that you want to come back. But in the

Mean while have some fun…for the both of us.

And since you mention the DVD, I forgot to tell you that it was really well done. It was very

Emotional and that was just some of the highlights of our lives together.

I expect those emails by the way. Everyday I want a full recount even if you just laze around

The house. Well nothing has really gone on here since the…five hours ago I last saw you. So you better start unpacking- I hope your luggage doesn't stay in those draws for long though.

And I will be expecting your next message with in 24 hours or watch out.

Loving you always….

- Edward

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A month after Bella left**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From: **Bella Swan

**To:** Edward Cullen

**Subject: **…

HEY!

My mum took me to the beach yesterday and all in all, I loved it. It's not like at La Push, its

actually dry and the sun actually makes you feel heat. Who would have known?

And I have learned more about myself over the days I've lived here. I don't tan at all, I burn

to a crisp. How great! ...Note the sarcasm.

I'm almost purple and my skin is starting to peal, so don't be surprised if I come back and

have a few freckles here and there.

You have know idea how much I love it here. The sun is…amazing and preferable to the rain.

Do you know it rains like only 3-5 times a year?

Anyway, where we are living there is this school just a few blocks away. It's very different to our school back in forks. Even the people seem different. All these people are so tan compared to me.

Well I got to go now so I'll talk to you later maybe.

yours Bella

**From:** Edward Cullen

**To: **Bella Swan

**Subject:** …Bella?

Hey Bells…

Alice says hi, well actually the whole family say hello.

It's been a month now and I was just wondering if you have talked to your mom about when

you are coming home. I don't know…if you are happy there then you're happy. I

understand, if my real mom were alive and I got the chance to live with her I probably

would.

Just promise that you'll come back sometime. Don't forget that there are people here waiting

for you.

I'll be waiting for you always.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1 year later**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Welcome ****Bella.**

**Mail:**

Inbox- empty

Outbox- 23

Junk-empty

Drafts- empty

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Outbox: ****1 of 23**

**To: **Edward Cullen

**From:** Bella Swan

**Subject: **Please talk to me!

Edward please talk to me! You just stopped suddenly talking to me. What did I do?

…please.

It's driving me crazy not knowing what happened. I can't reach you by phone; I've

been sending letters, emails. Same to Alice and the rest of your family. It's like you've

disappeared off the face of the planet.

Please Edward…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2 years later**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Drafts:**

**From:** Edward Cullen

**To:** Bella Swan

**Subject: **(none)

Bella,

The reason why I haven't been talking to you lately is because…I've changed. In ways

that you can't even imagine. I want to tell you but you have a whole other life now that

I can't be apart of.

So don't come looking for me, don't try to reach me or my family…we're dangerous Bella. And already I've given more than I should away. Just promise that you won't try to find us.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Message Deleted from Drafts**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I hope you guys understood what all the messages meant. The last message never got sent so Bella has no idea what is up with him. Anyway onto next chapter. This one is kind of a filler, but an informative filler at least.**_


	20. First Sight

**If you haven't already GO BACK A CHAPTER!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled up to the familiar parking lot in my red and rusty old truck. I was pleased to see that my truck still wasn't the only old car there. I hopped out of the cab and made my way over to the office to get my schedule before anyone else arrived and noticed that I was here.

As I opened the door I was pleased to feel the room was heated. As much as I considered Forks my real home, I was definitely going to have to get used to the constantly cold weather.

When I looked around the room I saw that miss cope was still working at the office. I can defiantly say that it was nice to see a familiar face when changing schools.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up abruptly with a fright.

"Oh Isabella, you scared me. Your father told us that you would be starting here again." I grimaced and looked away to the side awkwardly. I could only imagine what people were thinking about my return to Forks High. If news really did spread about me coming back I knew the newer students would probably think I got suspended for starting a fight with Lauren or something.

I wonder if things have changed much with her.

"Yeah, well can I get my schedule please? I'd really like to get going…people to see…things to catch up on."

"Of course dear." She began rummaging around in different folders and pulled out the things that I would need.

"Okay, so here is your schedule and you have to get this slip signed by each of your teachers and then bring it back after school. And then here is a map…but I don't think you will need it."

"The school hasn't changed much then I take it." I reached over and took the papers from Ms Cope.

"Not really, just the students as always. Well good luck today"

I nodded and left the warm room while looking over my classes. English first, then that's where I would go, it was the best thing to do to avoid a lot of staring. I didn't want to be around when the people I didn't know were making there first impressions, or when the people I did know were judging me to what I used to be like and how I was now.

I haven't actually changed all that much at all; I stopped growing at 14 unfortunately stuck at 5'4. The only differences really are that I lost some baby fat from my face; my hair has grown out a lot to the middle of my back and happily my chest area filled out a bit more.

I couldn't help the butterflies that were ramming against my stomach. No matter how familiar a school was, it was always just as nerve racking. But that wasn't the only thing bugging on me. Today would be the day I see a family I considered mine once upon a time. I had mainly kept in touch with Edward he was my boyfriend after all. But then after a while he just stopped replying or picking up my phone calls. Although I admit that his replies started getting thin after I told him that my mum wanted to enroll me in school. Then after a year he just stopped altogether. I do sort of feel as though its my fault but…I knew I was going to come back here and if we were really as in love as I thought he would be waiting. We would have the rest of our lives together, where as I only have a short time with my mother.

Building 3 wasn't hard to find as it was still in the same place. As I entered I felt the few eyes there turn to me and I uncomfortably walked up the isle to the teacher who was fixing up his desk. When he noticed my presence standing over him he looked up startled.

"…Can I help you miss…"Mr. Mason asked looking for my name. I was almost shocked, he didn't even remember me and he was one of my favorite teachers before I left.

"Bella Swan." I finished as I handed my slip to him. His eyes peered at my face for a few seconds before recognition flashed through his eyes. I didn't look that different, did I? Or he was just one of those teachers that when a student actually likes having him as a teacher completely ignores them, while the teacher favors the ones who want to flush his head down the toilet, singing the song, 'joy to the world the teachers dead, we barbequed his body, and flushed him down the potty and round and round it goes, and round and round it goes'.

"Oh, Bella Swan the chief's daughter. I didn't remember you." He said this as he was writing his signature of the slip of paper. He handed it back to me with a smile and I forced one back. I walked down the isle until I got to the back row feeling rather insulted as I went. I sat in the back row hoping that I wouldn't get stared at. After a few minutes the bell rang and a sea of heads and backpacks came into the room. All I recognized, which was embarrassing. I kept my eyes on my note book but could feel people gazing at me from all different sections of the room.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class I heard someone gruffly clear their throat from beside me. I looked up and recognized Eric Yorkie. The years hadn't done all that much good. He had gotten a bad case of acne and his hair was oily but he still looked mostly the same. He smiled widely but didn't say anything. I smiled back and waited for him to get out what he wanted to say.

It didn't come so I spoke up, "…Hi Eric" he was still silent but opened his mouth to say something but stopped. I nodded for him to get out with it.

"H-hi Bella" he finally choked out, I nodded and waved a tiny bit with two fingers. "I gu-guess you don't need help getting to your next class, huh?" Eric stuttered walking with me out the door into the corridor.

I smiled a bit and responded, "I think I'll be alright."

"Well what class do you have…next I mean?" Eric persisted with hopeful eyes. I sighed and took out my schedule and read out what it said.

"Government with Jefferson in building 6" His face visibly dropped but then regained composure, "Was there a particular reason you wanted to know?" I asked already figuring what the reason was.

"…" no answer just a face that was desperately looking for a reason. "…Well not really, I'm actually going that way so…I mi-might as well walk with you" he struggled to get his words out and couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Riiiight" I responded dragging the word out so it was filled with implications. We were just outside the door to the room so with out another word I walked up the small set of stairs into the portable building with out a glance back.

During all my classes I entered with a blush on my face and left with people walking in clumps around me. Jessica Stanley was in both my trig and Spanish class and she was one of the only ones actually talking to me rather than staring. It was in her nature gossip and apparently there had been a shift in Lauren's predicament.

"Just between you and me, since- well we both know what it was like when Lauren was miss popular, after that fight you guys had at her party a few years back she actually kind of stepped down from her throne. If you get what I mean? She's not Queen Bee anymore." She finished and it was clear by the look she had on her face that she was extremely happy about this.

"So who would be the new, 'Queen bee' then?" I questioned playing along with her royalty analogy.

"No one really. Although Mike is pretty likeable to everyone. He's so…" after a pause she shook her head quickly not able to come up with a word, but by the way her body language changed to, back completely straight, chin raised and a far away look in her eyes, she was tremendously crushing on Newton- annoying Newton.

As we entered the clustered cafeteria most of the noise stopped, there were still talking but it was in hushed tones. I looked around and noticed that almost all eyes were on me. I blushed a tomato red and looked towards Jessica, hoping that she would see the desperation in my eyes to get out of the spot light. But she was no use at all. Jessica was standing in an unnatural position, left leg out, right hand on hip, left hand tucked in the back pocket of her jeans making her chest puff out and had a huge smile on her face. She was definitely enjoying having everybody's eyes in our direction.

I looked away knowing that she was going to be no help at all. I saw Angela at the same seat she always used to sit at with the other entire group. I began my walk through the silent masses of people who didn't have anything better to do. Nothing ever happened in Forks so it was to be expected that I was big, fascinating news to the boring little town.

Each table I walked after people seemed to start whispering and I soon felt Jessica rush up behind me, to _stay_ in the spotlight no doubt. I sat down in the empty chair next to Angela with a wide smile. "Hey! How have you been?" I asked and after that the chatter started to start up again.

"I've been good. And yourself?" Angela asked politely back. We continued talking animatedly and now and then others at the table would add. After a while I was only now and then offering small bits of information. I looked around the cafeteria looking for my favorite family. As I scanned the room Mike caught my eye from a table near by. He smiled a huge smile and I gave a small one in return. There was no need to make enemies on my first day back, even if I already did know them.

Mike seeing my gesture of acceptance got out of his seat and made his way over here. When Mike reached the table Jessica perked up considerably and leant forward to try and get somewhere of his line of sight, which unfortunately for me was in my direction.

"Hi Mike!" Jessica tried desperately as Mike leant on his hand in front of Jessica so he was facing me, blocking Jessica completely from view. I kind of felt bad for her, especially since it was once again Mike trying to get with me and no one else- even after he cheated on me, even if we weren't really going out.

"Long time, no see, huh Bella?" he said with a boyish smile. I smiled a little and replied with a 'yeah'. And looked away, I didn't want him to get any ideas. The look in his eyes was way to admiring.

He seemed to get the point that I didn't really want to talk so he moved on. "So what do you have next?" He was the second person with hope in his eyes when this question came up. Although Mike actually accomplished his question by not stuttering, plus he had the flirtatious sound in his voice. It probably was something the other girls loved and just an extra to get his girlfriends, too bad for him I didn't feel anything for Mike.

"Biology…and I think your friends are waiting for you over there so could you, maybe" I nodded in his table's direction, "you're blocking Jessica". I know I sounded like a complete bitch, but I have learnt by now that even being a complete jackass to him didn't get him away.

And I was right, he completely ignored what I was saying and the tone I used and smiled widely. "I have that class too, so I'll see you there?"

I forced a small smile on my face and I could tell that it looked fake but it was enough for him. "Well there is no getting out of class is there?"

"Yeah I guess so…oh hey Jessica." As he said this he began walking backwards towards his table and only at the last second remembered Jessica who was still trying to lean in and get Mikes attention. At the mention of her name she smiled hugely and waved.

As everyone went back to talking I continued on my scan of the room. When I got to the far corner, there was a table that was away from almost everybody. But at the table were five inhumanly beautiful people. They looked vaguely familiar but if I had seen people this beautiful I would have remembered them being here at Forks high.

"Are they new?" I asked while tapping on Jess's shoulder. She followed my gaze and turned back to me holding back laughter.

"Bella you would think you would recognize them considering you used to be besties with them all." She giggled; I looked back to the family with wide eyes, placing their images next to the ones from two years ago mentally. It was true, they looked the same just as though everything had been touched up till they were as perfect as can be.

"That's the Cullen's and the Hale's? They're so…nice-looking." I couldn't find a word to define the way they looked now. It was so outstanding that I had trouble trying to hold onto their old images.

"Yeah" she sighed dreamily. "You know they say that when girls go into their teens, they either get really hot, or they just get prettier. And for guys, they either get ugly or hot. But in that families case…my god the years have done them well. Especially that one." She nodded in Edward's direction and just as she did so he turned around himself.

My eyes met his briefly and just as I was about to smile he turned away quicker than should be possible. My smile faded and I looked at the table, hurt. The emotions in his eyes were not ones that I wished to see, bored at first, shock, angry, sadness as he turned away. But I couldn't be sure really. Our eye contact was short but I couldn't help but feel that he didn't want me here.

"But the whole family has changed a lot in other ways. They are so secluded all the time and hardly ever talk to anyone. They used to be so likable and now they just push themselves away from the world. It's odd really." Jessica continued. I was still listening but I couldn't get rid of the hurt in my features. But there was one more emotion that surprisingly over powering the pain. Curiosity.

I had this feeling that Edward or the other members of the family not talking to me or even acknowledging me wasn't going to last all that long, that things would get better. I should be focusing on the other differences, the physical difference, the way Jessica had said they pushed themselves away from everybody. There was more going on here and it was probably something that had led the family to not stay in touch with me.

I looked back towards the table to see the family of gorgeous teens walking- although it was more like gliding or prancing in Alice's case out of the room. The way they walked was so graceful; everything about them had an air of grace to them.

It was fascinating and I was hooked.

It's a bad trait I pick up from my mother. Once I decide something I won't drop it until it's solved. Some would call it stubbornness others determination. All I know is that it was what was going to get me my answers.

**Okay sorry it took a while. I have things to do plus I had to get the plot and everything together properly before I started writing so I will be able to join up the dots correctly.**

**I got my internet cable taken away so it will be a lot of me sneaking on the computer when ever I can to edit and update so yeah…dang dad, I'm going crazy with out it! So lame on how much I depend on the internet.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**- Bella is not a vampire…yet. But don't worry there will be NO I don't want to damn you. There will just be a twist to the original twilight plot **

**Line.**

**For future reference. Just to let you know I have made jasper a lot stronger with his power than he really is. It's the exact same power just stronger and you shall find out more of that later.**

**and I will update soon. I want to get my other stories chapter up first though so hopefully in two days the next chapter will be up. I have assignments and stuff to do before holidays end so if I don't find something to occupy me I will be writing!**

**8 D Thanks! I know this chapter isn't much but tell me what you think anyway. Any ideas, suggestions.**

**Do no own twilight **

**---------------------------------------**


	21. gifts

''l

**POV will change a bit but they are not to detailed. I don't want to give anything away just yet…**

A few moments later Angela informed me that I was in her biology class and that we better get going as the bell was going to go soon. I stood up before Mike had a chance to get to my side and starting yapping on about himself.

Walking through the hallways Angela and I talked about everything that's been happening. I shyly responded about phoenix and about what my mom and her husband are like, but as we walked through the door to our biology room she actually had me talking openly and even made a joke making me laugh.

Angela moved off ahead of me to her lab table and I realised that there was only one seat open. Next to no other than Edward Cullen, my eyes connected with his as I began walking down the isle. He was staring intently in my eyes and I stared back with just as much intensity. His eyes were different; they were still green but had an almost brown tinge to it, as though he were wearing contacts. He looked like he was searching for something with in my eyes, so I didn't look away until I walked past his desk, teasing him.

I walked up to my teacher and handed him my pass with a small smile. Mr Banner didn't make any fuss over introductions or anything, just signed beneath all the other teachers and passed it back, and went back to organising his things.

I think I was going to like having him as a teacher.

I turned back to the desks and went back over to the only spare desk. I dropped my books on the desk, dumped my bag and sat my self down ungracefully. I stared straight forward towards the black board for a moment waiting for him to at least acknowledge that I was there.

After five seconds passed I turned to my right to glare at him, yes something was definitely different about him but that was no reason to just ignore me completely. We had been best friends for a long time and he was actually my boyfriend for a while. A little while I admit but I knew that it was something real and he shouldn't just be ignoring me like this.

But after about a minute of my glowering in his direction, Edwards head turned to me. His eyes were coal black and were glaring right back at me. I was taken a back by how much hate was in air between us and I actually flinched back and dropped my gaze. I was looking at his arm that was resting leg. It was clenched tight and now that I actually looked away from his beautiful face his whole posture was rigid.

I glanced back up at his eyes but they were staring out past me, still midnight black, out the window. But then it shifted back to me, I turned away uncomfortably and shifted my hair over my shoulder blocking me from view and leaning on my elbow. I peeked out the window to see what Edward had been staring at and was surprised to see Jaspers similar and yet different face duck down out of sight.

I frowned turning to copy notes into my book. Why had Jasper been here? To see Edward or something else?

I shrugged it off but added it to my mental list. All the work we were doing at the moment I had already done back in phoenix, so I guess it may have been a good thing I went to school there. I was ahead of the school curriculum. But it was boring as well.

I wrote notes carelessly, not really putting much detail in each one and by the time there was 10 minutes left until bell time the teacher had gone through everything and left us to talk quietly.

I glanced at Edward but he was still stiff as a board looking straight ahead. I tried to make my stare piercing, but after only a few seconds it turned to me analysing his perfect features. Even if it was only his left cheek I could see the differences. He had lost most of his boyish roundness and his cheekbones were more prominent but still soft. Edwards's once warm looking skin was unnaturally pale.

But you could still the same old Edward there, the bronze coloured hair looking completely dishevelled, the same shaped face, the same shaped nose everything. It was just _more_ beautiful if possible.

I had really missed him during my two years away-all the family actually. Charlie included, I never realised how attached I was to my father until he was actually gone. We had a great father/daughter relationship. But that's what my mother was trying to build with me and I was more than happy to let her.

Thinking of this I remembered what I had brought back from phoenix for the Cullen's and Hales. It wasn't really much; I didn't want to get them a typical, thoughtless souvenir so I settled for something they would keep and remember. I wasn't sure whether or not I should give the gifts to him to hand out to his family now. He was obviously on non-speaking terms with me at the moment but I figured I might as well show him I was thinking of him in my time away.

I pulled the small tan jewellery bags out of my school bag and rested then on the desk. On each bag was a little card saying some things about them or a message. I broke the silence between us with a small, "Edward?" I was still pretty unsure whether or not his would be a good idea or not.

His head turned a small fraction still not looking at me. I grabbed the one with Alice written on it and slid it across the black top table so it was more near him.

"There not much…but I just brought something small back for you guys anyway, even though you haven't been talking to me" just thinking about the time I realised that everyone had stopped contacting me made me sad and want to cry. I remember I had been crying for almost a day when I thought they had just stopped thinking, caring about me. "But this is for Alice and on the tag is just a little poem thing…Um…one for Emmett and Rose, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle" I picked up the little bags and sat them with Alice's, so there was only one left with me now, Edward's. I looked back to Edward and found he was staring at the last bag that had no note attached.

"Okay, well…"I swallowed hard, I never realised how hard this could be. "I didn't put a note on it because I wanted to tell you myself what it meant and everything" I pulled out the ring I had gotten him. It was silver and in the middle was a heart topped with a crown, along with a hand holding the sides of the heart.

"It's a Claddagh ring." I explained as he stared at the ring I was holding delicately in my fingers. "Its an Irish symbol and it has a lot of meaning behind it…You see the heart stands for love…and you see the hands clasping the heart, they stand for friendship…And finally the crown at sitting on top of the heart, that stands for loyalty." There was more to it though so I carried on hesitantly explaining this. This ring meant a lot and I wanted him to understand that too.

"There are certain ways you wear the ring though…If you where it on your right hand and have the heart facing outwards it means you are either in a non-serious relationship or are single and looking for a partner. 'There heart is open'" I continued on explaining, I just hoped he remembered everything.

"If it's on the right hand but the heart is facing the body then it means they are in a serious relationship or 'someone has captured their heart'…And the same goes on the left hand. If it's on the ring finger facing outwards it means you're engaged and if facing you you're married."

I continued watching his face and noticed his posture had softened up a bit. There was one more thing I had to do before I gave this to him though and it was embarrassing on my part. But I was going to do this properly because I meant every word.

I held the ring facing Edward so he could see it clearly as I said this, "There is an expression with which is associated with the symbols though…and you say it when you give it to someone." I paused before picking up the little bag it was held in. I put the ring back inside and held it above the other pile and said the traditional line.

"With these hands I give you my heart and I crown it with my love."'. I let the bag fall the short drop onto the table and looked once more to Edward. His eyes met mine and I swear I could see the love I once saw in there before. "Promise you'll give it to everyone?"

He nodded never letting his gaze fall as his pale hand reached out and pulled the pile to him. Just as he finished putting the little bags into his bag, holding them so delicately as though they mighty break under his touch, the bell rang, shocking me. I jumped and before I knew it, Edward was already walking out the door quicker than should be possible.

"Hey Bella! So you have gym next?" Mike came over to me with a big smile plastered to his face. I rolled my eyes while packing my stuff up.

_Some things never change_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_EPOV- __the povs are going to be short._

By the end of the day I couldn't wait to get home. I was desperate actually. I just needed to get away from school and people…and Bella. She was so close to becoming dead in class today. If it weren't for Jasper being right outside the window I don't know what would have happened.

I am at this moment waiting in my car for my siblings to get to the car. The bell had rung only a minute ago and I was desperate to get away. I saw my siblings over near the cafeteria slowly making there way to the car.

I opened the little bag that had my name on it and pulled out the ring that was inside. As I was looking at it I thought about what Bella said to do with it. Her voice rang clearly through my mind, every word perfectly clear.

I slipped it on the middle finger of my right hand, with the heart facing towards me. I haven't been with anyone since Bella, but I put it that way to show that, she had "captured my heart…"

_Esme's POV_

When I heard Edward's car pull up in the driveway I rushed to the door to greet them. But when the door opened everyone looked a little disheartened. Instant worry took over me and I started asking my questions.

"What's going on? Did someone die? Wha-"

"Bella was at school today." Edward interrupted, face grim. My face softened and I looked around at everybody's faces again. Alice looked the most upset but I could tell Edward was hurting the most underneath his hard mask. Call it mother's intuition. "She brought something for us, is Carlisle here?"

"He's upstairs in his office." I nodded towards the stairs and Edward nodded before pulling out little jewellery bags with each of our names on it. He went around to everyone and then left up the stairs to Carlisle.

My hand was shaking as I opened picked up the little card hanging from the bag. I looked around and saw that Emmett hadn't bothered with the card and was trying to undo the knot with his big hands.

"Emmett card first." I scolded. He looked up guiltily before holding the card close to his face. I went back to my own and began reading.

_MOTHER'S ARE THE SWEETEST._

_Our mother is the sweetest and  
Most delicate of all.  
She knows more of paradise  
Than angels can recall._

_She's not only beautiful  
But passionately young,  
Playful as a kid, yet wise  
As one who has lived long._

_Her love is like the rush of life,  
A bubbling, laughing spring  
That runs through all like liquid light  
And makes the mountains sing._

_And makes the meadows turn to flower  
And trees to choicest fruit.  
She is at once the field and bower  
In which our hearts take root._

_She is at once the sea and shore,  
Our freedom and our past.  
With her we launch our daring ships  
Yet keep the things that last._

_Nick Gordon_

I smiled as I finished reading and turned it over, where it had Bella's messy and adorable writing on it.

_You were and always will be a mother to me,_

_The bracelet inside is a symbol of a mothers and daughters love for one another and the little boxes are to symbolise that we will always keep each other in our hearts._

She was like a daughter to me as well and I was so happy that she felt this way.

I opened the little bag and pulled out a little beaded bracelet with a little heart shaped box hanging off of it. The beads varied from pink to peach coloured and all in all, it was beautiful and meaningful.

_Rosalie's POV_

When I was handed my own little bag, I went sand sat in one of the little arm chairs out of the way. I read through the little card quickly, it said

_Rosalie,_

_We haven't always been the best of friends_

_But I do consider you a sister and a friend. _

_So this gift is just a simple promise or a token_

_That shows that I believe that you are sister to me_

_Even if it's not by blood._

I undid the little strings and pulled out a sliver necklace with a heart attached to it. One side of the heart was designed so it spelt out 'sisters' and on the other side it had different gems hanging off of it. It was actually quiet pretty in a simple way. But I figured I needed more of that.

I walked over to a mirror that was hanging on a wall near the stair case. I held the frail necklace to my neck and admired the way it looked against my pale skin. I clasped the ends together and traced over the words on the heart.

"_Sisters"_

_Emmett's POV_

I was so happy that Bella had got us a gift, I tried opening up the strings that tied the bag closed but they were so small and fragile. I didn't want to have to break the bag to pieces; I had the most trouble controlling my strength. It actually had a lot to do with the fact that I liked using my strength, so that made it harder…I have a problem.

"Emmett card first" Esme scolded me. I looked up at her disapproving face and lifted the card so it was right in front of my eyes, blocking me from sight.

_Emmett,_

_It's not much of a gift but I know that _

_You like show._

_So I left the plaque blank to let you right _

_What you want._

_I don't think you would have liked anything I would have got engraved._

_But I would just like to say that you are one of the greatest people I know._

_You are a big brother in every way but blood and I am happy that you have_

_been there for me._

_Bella_

Reading this I missed Bella more than ever. She was so funny and fun to be around even if she was younger than me.

I started fiddling with the strings but they wouldn't come undone. I was getting frustrated when jasper came to my aid and pulled the strings open with ease, smiling a patronizing smile.

I glared and opened it up.

Inside was an ID bracelet for guys. It had a leather strap and a steal plaque that was blank. So this is what Bella meant on the card. She had given me the choice of what to have engraved on it.

Maybe I should put 'Rosalie & Emmett', or something to do with Bella. 'Boyfriend basher'? Or… 'MUSCLE MAN' for more of a me touch. Or maybe I'll just go with 'Emmett' maybe add a 'rules' at the end.

_Jasper's POV_

The card read,

_Jasper,_

_I just want you to know that I consider you my brother _

_No matter what._

_You were always there for me and could always calm me down._

_You were someone that I knew was trust worthy but you could still have fun with._

_Thanks for everything._

_The gift is simple but it's something right?_

I opened up the little bag and pulled out a black guy's bracelet with titanium rings around it. It was simple but just this little token meant more than anything. I could feel it all around the room, emotions were running wild, sadness, love, thanks you name it, anger from upstairs from Edward, strangely frustration from Emmett.

I looked over to see him trying to pick up the thin strings. Sometimes being as big as a bear wasn't such a good thing- and he was always rubbing it in my face that he got his strength enhanced. I took the bag from his hand and opened it for Emmett. When I handed it back I made sure to have a look that said 'you're pathetic'.

It worked too; he glared back at me which only made me smile more.

_Alice's POV_

After Edward went upstairs I just stared at the bag in my hands. It hurt us all that we could no longer really associate with Bella. I had always known I was going to become a vampire, but I had jasper and Edward had Bella, so I always thought Bella would be one of us as well. But things didn't work out that way.

She was my best friend and now it would be like we were being stuck up and don't want to see her. This isn't the case at all.

The card said to look at the gist first, so I pulled out the small beaded bracelet. It had purple, red, blue and pink beads on it as well as a heart hanging off of it. I then continued reading the card, it was a poem.

_FRIENDSHIP_

_The color Red is for the fun we have in all we do._

_The color Blue represents the times we've pulled each other through. _

_A telephone call or a simple chat Clears my problems free. _

_The color Purple is for all the advice that you have given to me. _

_As beautiful as the color Pink in a summer flowers bloom. Your energy and laughter fills an entire room. _

_This color bracelet represents our friendship and all that we've been through. I am so glad that we are friends, this much I know is true_

I bit back a sob as I read through it, I was really missed her but it was to dangerous to associate with anyone anymore. The only reason we even bothered going to all this trouble to stay in school, in Forks was because we all had this hope that Bella would come back.

_Carlisle's POV_

I was sitting in my study reading when Edward came in; he had so many different emotions on his face that they were impossible to read. He was holding a small tan bag, the kind that holds jewellery. I looked questioningly at my son but he just shook his head and held it out to me.

I hesitantly reached out to grab the light package. I pulled at the strings and dipped my hands into the small opening. There was something hard at the bottom and when I pulled it out I saw a classic looking gold cross connected to a long gold chain. It was actually quite nice.

But I still didn't know who it was from, I looked questioningly at my son but found him staring broodingly at his right hand. At a closer look I noticed a claddagh ring with the heart facing towards himself. I finally pulled all the pieces together.

"Bella's back isn't she?"

Edward nodded still not looking away from his hand. "Tag fell off."

I didn't understand what he meant until he bent down and picked up a small piece of card board off the floor. I read over it and smiled.

_**A Father Means**_

_A Father means so many things...  
A understanding heart,  
A source of strength and of support  
Right from the very start.  
A constant readiness to help  
In a kind and thoughtful way.  
With encouragement and forgiveness  
No matter what comes your way.  
A special generosity and always affection, too  
A Father means so many things  
When he's a man like you..._

_- __**Author Unknown**_

_Carlisle, you are like a second father to me so I thankyou for everything you've ever done for me._

"It's not fair" he mumbled more to himself than me. I looked away from the card to Edward. "I can't even be with her after so long because I will hurt her…I love her."

I sighed; I know how hard this was on him. "I understand what you're going through Edward."

His head turned sharply to me, anger written plain across his face. "How can you understand? She's back and when she gave me this she said that she loved me and now I am just hurting her and myself at the same time!"

I didn't flinch or anything at the tone of his voice. I remained calm and serene. "Edward do you honestly think you are supposed to be with her?"

"Of course I do." he replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to us it was.

"Then things will work out Edward on there own. Trust me on that." I pleaded with him. But Edward shook his head, not believing.

"How can you know that?"

"Edward, I met Esme when she was 16 years old. I was her doctor and…I fell in love with her. But I was 23 forever while she would grow old. It hurt me to leave but I had to. I got on with my life although I never actually forgot her…then 10 years later I found her again, bleeding and dieing at the bottom of a cliff. I changed her and now we are living happily together…If things are really meant to be it will work it self out. Trust me on that, I know what I'm talking about"

**PICS ON PROFILE!!!!!**

**IMPORTANT: explanation:**

**Carlisle and Esme really did adopt the children. And they told them that if they **_**wanted**_** they would turn them into vampires. And they only thing that would stop one of them from wanting that is if they had attachments out of the family that didn't know the secret. Which is what Edward had, Bella. But she was like family so Alice thought that she could be changed as well. Cause everyone else had their partner to live the lonely life with. But when Bella left and she started school and everything Edward just thought 'nup she not coming back, so I better stay with my family and not have the heart break of them watching me grow old and watching your parents stay in their 20s forever.' So I hope that cleared some stuff up. I no its very confusing. But I didn't want to give too much away.**

And it is so hard find small gifts for guys so I just went with mens jewellery. It's hard.

Sorry I made Emmett kind of weird I was actually stuck on him. DO not own twilight!


	22. moon walk and all

The next day at school I was very desperate to see the Cullen's and Hales, especially Edward. I wondered if he had given them the gifts, were wearing them…if they acknowledge me at all if they did receive them…?

But the fact of the matter was…today was worse than yesterday. At lunch when I repeatedly peeked over to the corner of the room where the lone table sat, only 4 members were there. I waited and waited for Edward to show up, but no.

There was only a minute or so left until it was time to get to class, Angela was beginning to get her stuff together to get to class. I took one more glance at the table where the four perfectly sculptured family sat from the corner of my eye. They had been still through out lunch so when I saw movement it got my attention immediately.

_A sign of life? Let us see what's going on in the life of the remarkable creatures, the Cullen's._ Now I sound like one of those people with fake English accents in documentaries, just studying the mysterious Cullen and Hale family. _No, just the pixy like species staring at the camera_- my eyes.

Alice had been the one to move. She held my eyes and the way she was looking it was as though she was trying desperately to get something across, hope in her eyes. We had once been good at this, but I couldn't decipher what she was saying. I shook my head, to convey my not understanding.

Her head fell back in frustration, and I couldn't help but feel awful that I was making this magic like creature, get into such a bad mood. She looked back at me and her eyes softened. Alice held pale wrist up and with her other hand pulled down her sleeve, showing off more unnatural coloured skin, as well as the friendship bracelet dangling gently from her small wrist.

I stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out what her wearing it really meant. I pulled my eyes away from the glinting metal and stared at Alice, trying to convey the message of, 'what does this mean?' Alice held up her right hand and crossed her middle and index finger- as sign of togetherness forever, a friendship sign. Then she mouthed the single word, 'sorry'.

I believed her when she said that, her eyes held so much sincerity that you couldn't help but believe her. I smiled weakly and crossed my fingers the same way over my heart before turning and walking with Angela who had waited by the cafeteria doors.

I wasn't angry exactly that they were just ignoring me like this. If anything Alice's little show before the bell just then meant that she was sorry for what was going on, and the fact that she made the friendship sign with hopeful eyes-that I would still consider her a friend even though the situation at hand was an odd one?

There was something going on that was causing my second family, my best friends to act this way. Something that Alice and most likely the rest of the family didn't think was so good. _So what exactly was holding them back?_

**A Week Later:**

The weekend past same old same old, last time I was here it was filled with an over excited best friend, and a gorgeous young boy- not so young anymore- that made your insides melt. But that was no more; my weekend consisted of cleaning the house that looked as though it hadn't been properly cleaned since I left. So all in all, boring. I even went to the library, only to see that it still sucked.

The rain that I definitely did _not_ miss wasn't pouring down on Monday morning. The wind was cold, but that's what a many number of jumpers and sweaters are for.

When I arrived in the parking lot, the shiny silver Volvo wasn't there, but even if it had been, there was still no 'for sure' that the person I most wanted to see-if not talk to- would be driving it. Edward had been away since the day I arrived. There was no doubt in my mind it was because of me.

I walked through the crowded lot towards my English room. People were waving to me with smiles on there faces. I guess everyone was still trying to get a piece of me, even though I was probably only worth something on my first week. I guess the small town life is still slow- figures.

I took my seat in English and was soon accompanied by the ever loyal Mike. _Nice to know I still have a fan…… … …not._

When the bell rang and I hade packed up my things, I met Mike at the door- not like I had a choice to mister tag along- and stopped in my tracks as the door was opened. "Sc-ore!" Mike exclaimed beside me, breaking the word into two syllables, looking at the swirling bits of white in the air.

I had got used to the routine of my schedule, gotten used to the rain…_again,_ gotten used to the people that never used to talk to me _actually_ talk to me. But if there was one thing I didn't want to become familiar with again, it was the snow. Better yet on a typical 'I hate Mondays'.

I took a step out onto the path, the wind hit my cheeks and nose. I could already feel the burn that was making them pink. "Wow, its snowing" Mike said with a smile on his face from beside me. _Thanks for pointing that out mister obvious._

"Oh how _wonderful_. The parade of Q-tips is on again." I muttered sarcastically as I practically stomped towards my next class.

"You don't like the snow?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Sure I do…on TV, when it actually looks like all unique looking flakes. Not clumps of…wet…" I made a face at the snow beginning to build on a tree nearby. Mike laughed, and grimaced at him, since he was finding my discomfort so amusing. Then a dripping ball of white smashed into Mikes face, wiping the idiot smile off his face, replacing it was a half opened mouthed lost look.

My face twisted into smile, a laughing fit struggling to the surface. Mike turned slowly to the side to see where the ball had come from, anger in his eyes mixed with amusement. I looked to where Mike's eyes were set, glaring, as he scooped up piles of snow. I saw Eric walking around with his hands behind his back, admiring the sky, apparently in doo da land. The very picture of innocence, _yeah right_.

I could see this was most likely to get me hit with balls of ice so I backed away slowly. "I'll see you later Mike!" a smile still on my face from seeing Mike get hit in the head with snow right before my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, see you at lunch." Mike called back half-heartedly, distracted. I turned and walked as fast as I could safely to my class room, which was only a few class rooms away now. Behind me I could hear Mike scream to Eric, "Oi, grease face!" _harsh. _I then heard Eric _oomph_, as very likely Mike threw the snow he had scooped up.

"You're going to get it captain peroxide!" Was the last thing I heard as I stepped into the heated class room. I couldn't help but think, _go Eric_ though. Seems like his confidence had built up over the years, or maybe the school had just finally learnt to accept everybody as equals. _Does Mike really dye his hair...? I wonder…_

Conversation through out the morning was all about the snow, so I kept my mouth closed more often. No need to be a downer for all the hyped up people. In Spanish Jessica was chatting away animatedly about how it was the first snow fall of the year, and how it was so beautiful, but how she would never have a winter wedding…what got her onto weddings, I have no idea.

As I entered through the cafeteria doors, my body became alert immediately. This had happened everyday the past week. The thought of seeing my second family, the love of my life- that's how sure I am of him…I think, was enough to set my every sense on look out.

I walked into the line with Jessica right behind me, and only now did I realise Mike had caught up. He smiled at me in an appreciatively way, only he wasn't the one I wanted to give me _that_ look. I looked past him trying to act as though I hadn't seen it so I didn't have to _try_ and give anything back.

But what I saw made me freeze in my tracks, my eyes widen and my heart thump faster. Over mikes shoulder there were five inhumanly beautiful people, he was back.

"Earth to Bella? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get something?" Jessica asked rudely- guess the meanness hadn't fully rubbed off- as she tugged on my arm.

"Oh sorry," I blushed as I turned and grabbed the first thing I saw, lemonade, probably not the best thing for a tummy full of butterflies- never know, maybe it'll hype them up. I paid for my drink and waited for Jess and Mike.

We went and sat down at our usual table that had now become over populated since my arrival. New girl, equals, not that interesting. When are people going to learn…?

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked once she saw the lemonade was the only thing I stared at, at the table. I shook my head and heard a nasal voice from the other side of the table say,

"No wonder she's so skinny." I recognised the voice as Laurens. I looked at her and tried to see it as a compliment.

"Thank you?" It came out more sarcastic so it sounded more like a question. Lauren tilted her head to the side sharply and put a sweet smile on her face.

"It wasn't a compliment" I raised my eye brows and shifted my eyes a stray to see if the Cullen's were looking my way, like I had seen them every so often. All of them were not looking at Lauren but had there eyes fixed on myself. I blushed immediately and turned back to my bottle.

I mentally slapped myself- I even moved my head back a bit quickly to make the slap seem more real. Why did I blush when they were looking? I have nothing to be self-conscious about…except that I am completely inferior compared but still…they were family. Key word being 'were' I admit but…gosh, I'm pathetic.

"…Somebody's jealous…" Mike said in a low, slow voice. I looked up at him to see him sitting up straight, hands folded on the table and his eyes going from left to right, waiting for Lauren's reaction.

"Mike!" She yelled in an offended voice, my snicker mixed in with the others around the table. Laurens fish like eyes turned to me and glared. I began coughing to cover it up, knowing full well she didn't buy it. She huffed and turned away from my direction and started talking Angela, I kind of felt sorry for Angela. I guess Lauren still has a grudge against me- not that I can blame her…

I looked once again to the lone table in the corner. The members were all looking in different directions, although I could see shadows of smiles on the faces. Alice moved slightly and looked at me; she winked and then went back to staring at a crack in the wall, like a person turning to statue.

As a group of people gathered at the doors to leave the lunch room, I heard a series of groans and complaints. I looked over people's heads to see a heavy rain falling, melting the snow away. I smiled widely, never happier to see the rain pouring out of the depressing coloured sky. "Yes…"I hissed. Mike looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're happy it's gone?" I smirked and flicked up my hood and walked out of the room. That was answer enough for him. He caught up to me, "you look like your doing a happy dance in your head, you must really hate the snow." Mike commented.

"Yep, it's got the moon walk and all, my happy dance does."

As we drew nearer to our biology room I realised that Edward was here. As in he was going to be sitting next to me, now, for a whole hour, and I gave him the ring, and he might be wearing it, and-and…ugh. The butterflies decided to come play yet again. Just the thought of being within a foot of Edward made my blood boil- in a good way.

I sat down in my seat and immediately took out my note book and began drawing anything. My name was a good start…I wrote it out in graffiti like writing, trying to make it look nice, ignoring when the chair next to me moved. _Yes that's right, I am completely deaf and blind, I did not notice that you are there mister-make-my-stomach-turn-to-knots-in-your-presence. _

"Hi Bella," said a quiet, incredibly velvet- but shy like voice. I froze completely, pen half way through making the letter 'L' look 3D. Was this what I had been waiting for, was he really going to talk to me, he sounded like he was waiting for something, wary.

I let out the breath I had been holding and looked up at him, trying to not show the hope that made me so vulnerable. "Edward" I replied curtly, searching his eyes for something, anything that might get me somewhere. He was sitting on the extreme edge but he was facing me, bad sign and good sign…well they rule each other out so I guess it's neutral at the moment.

"So…how's life treated you?" I asked in after an awkward minute of staring.

Edward thought about this for a while. His face was thoughtful and then contemplating, shaking his head with a grimace, and then his face scrunched up looking desperate for something to say. "Not so well," he finally summed up from all that indecision. _My, what a way with words you have…_ "How about you?" He added on quickly, forcing that beautiful and painful smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes like they should.

_Real smiles come from the eyes…_

I couldn't fight the resounding waves of suspicion and paranoia that Edward was forcing him self to talk to me. It looked like he was suffering just trying to look at me nicely. Can I say, _what the_?

"Same old same old, although I don't know when the last time you read a message from me was, so…same old might not mean much to you…" I responded in a hollow voice, still trying to process that Edward- my Edward, might really not want me here.

Of course I had come to that conclusion often, but it never really seemed like it was true, but here he was. The knight in shining armour, sitting here in front of me, and exquisite as ever and yet completely empty from what I was hoping for.

"Oh," he let that subject drop and turned away seeming unsure. His head kept stopping mid turn and then keep going. Was he usually like this? Or was he that irked by my presence he was all…hesitant and careful.

Mr Banner came in and with out a word began handing out boxes of equipment to each pair. I got curious about what we would be doing so I was staring at the box. I wanted to pull it over to me and start already- even though I didn't even know what were supposed to be doing yet. I just didn't want to sit here with my thoughts all about Edward. I need distraction.

The teacher finally got to his desk and told us what to do, label what each slide was correctly, yeah, yeah, yeah, done it before. As soon as he said, "Get to work, I'll be coming around soon" I took out the microscope and picked up the first slide, ignoring the person on my right.

"I was going to say ladies first, but someone's impatient today." Edward muttered to me in a sardonic tone that he knew I hated. I glared at him and it was easy to believe it was like old times.

I took the quickest look I could manage. They had only just learnt this here in Forks high, there was know way he could do this better than I could. "Interphase," I muttered. I lifted up the thin bits of metal holding the slide in place.

Before I was able to pick up the slide something cold and solid was holding my wrist as the words, "May I?" came to my ears. I would have felt a bit insulted that the he thought I was wrong but, before I even consciously new what was holding me, a spark of heat ran from my finger tips and right up my arm, making it feel numb.

I pulled my hand back and stared for a while. It was still there…

When we were at the beach in La Push that time, there had been a spark of electricity charging through the air, the magnetism in the air drawing us together. It was the same feeling.

I looked up as Edward pulled away from the eye piece and started writing down my answer. When he looked back at my slightly smiling face, brighter eyes, his own eyes seemed to brighten but then frustration flashed across his face like a shadow.

Edward looked back to the boxes and grabbed the next slide. I waited a moment for him to put everything in place, after a second or two he began writing anaphase as he said it.

"May I," I questioned in a defiant voice, and then added in a patronising way, "Eddie?"

He glared at me for a second before his face broke into a smirk. He pushed the microscope towards me, but I didn't make any move to use it yet.

"I would have said that you were almost the same old Edward but you didn't get me back for calling you Eddie." I commented.

"Oh I did, you just didn't see." He pointed to the empty isle on my side of the desk, a little way up, near where Angela sits. He was going to make me get up!

"Your mean," I pouted and then added, "and cold"

"You can hack it" was all Edward said in response to my accusations.

"No, I mean your cold, literally…and mean." I pushed out my chair and hopped up out of my seat. The teacher was giving me a disapproving glare so when I picked up my pen I held it up for him to see and then went back to my seat.

Without looking at Edward I got on with the next question, and said confidently 'Prophase" and then pushed it to him before he could ask.

We were the first to finish the lab in our class. As I looked around I could see people with there books under their desks, or like Mike was throwing bits of paper around trying to get people to write down their answers so he can copy.

"So…"Edward said tiredly.

"So…" I copied his tone and waited.

"I bet you were happy about the rain today, huh?" Edward stated, looking intently at me. _What was he looking for…?_

"Yip-didi-doo-da, yip-didi-day, my oh my, what a wonderful day" I quoted the words from the Mary Poppens song as a joke. Edward smirked at this.

"Yeah except that there's no plenty of sunshine heading your way." Edward added going along with it.

"Yip-didi-doo-da, yip-didi-day" I ended in a glum voice, thinking about much its actually sunny here.

"How are Renée and Phil?" Edward questioned after a pause. Again this seemed a little forced but I tried to ignore the suspicion. If that spark was there it means so is what we had- what we still could have.

"Well…Renée is Renée; she's always got an air of cheerfulness. And Phil is just…I don't know." I finished lamely.

"You don't like him?" Edward said more as a statement looking truly curious and a little angry. Why, I had no idea.

"No, Phil is fine, always has been, especially for mum. But he had to move around a lot, so here I am." I shrugged at the last part. Edward suddenly had a sadness clouding his eyes, was he really up set that I was here?

"So you didn't come because you wanted to, you were sent here." He looked to his side of the room as he said this, so all I could see was the beginning of the line of jaw.

My chin raised a bit and I was irritated that he would think that low of me, to just forget everybody here and not come back.

"How can you think that? Of course I wanted to come back, do you think I would just forget everybody like my life here meant nothing? Everything here matters, it's the reason I am who I am. I didn't get sent here, I sent my self," the anger in my voice was clearly something he noticed.

When he turned back to me, he looked ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said looking down at his clenched fists.

"You should be," I huffed and turned to the black board with my arms crossed.

"Are you that angry with me?" Edward's voice asked regretfully.

"What does it matter? You're probably going to have some mood swing and not talk to me for a while anyway." From the corner of my I could have sworn he flinched at my words, good. Maybe guilt will get him to open up to me… I suppressed the grin that was threatening to come to life.

"I'd take that as a yes," after a pause he added, "you put on a good show, you were always fun to watch when you're angry." I could hear the smile in his voice and as I turned to him the bell rung signalling the end of class.

Edward got up immediately with out a good bye, but even if he had I wouldn't be able to return it. I was frozen in place momentarily when I saw what was on his right hand, it was the ring and it was facing himself.

_Had I captured his heart?_

**-enter porky pig---Well that's all folks! **

**For this chap I mean. I hope you enjoyed. How'd everyone feel about Eclipse? It was awesome! First I was angry at Jacob for a whole day I held a grudge, but now I'm cool. I see where he was coming from. Eclipse made me laugh a lot. OH and be proud of me!!!!!**

**-so you know, I have a huge smile on my face right now-**

**Okay so here in Australia twilight isn't all that big- I know CRAZY right?**

**Anyway, my mum always picks out the best books and she got me twilight I loved it you know the rest. And I started making people read it and they all LOVED IT! I am still recommending it! And now those people I recommended it too, they recommend it to others. so cool…**

**And now, SO MANY people are reading it in my year and above me. When I bought Eclipse –bloody came out on the ninth here in Aussie----I was very annoyed, I went on a strike from the computer coz i didn't want people to be going, eclipse is so good…yeah I was annoyed.- anyway, people are borrowing it of people at school and there are HUGE waiting lists to borrow it off some people and people are waiting for the library to get it. I'm like in my head, "BUY YOUR OWN!" but I just get so excited that heaps are reading it now and loving it!!!! Hehehehehe… you understand my excitement.**

**And the cool thing is…A LOT MORE PEOLE ARE STILL READING IT!! And yesterday I was in the library at school and I had eclipse in my hand coz I was giving it to a friend to borrow, and these two year 12 girls were reading there own copy on the seats and then one of them points to me and goes, "look theres another one." okay the pointing was rude but still, theres heaps of people reading it now.**

**And when I was at the bottom of one of the stare cases this other girl that I don't even know goes to me, "I didn't like the end of that book", and I was just screaming inside my head! THERES MORE PEOPLE! Ahhhhh…okay I'll stop. Just understand, last year, twilight was pretty much nothing but a book on the shelf that not that many people had read, now its people waiting to get there hands on it for the first time….so yeah it's a big deal.**

**Anyway, this is a page long A/N, so sorry….I talk a lot when I'm excited…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. E POV the car crash

**I did this in EDWARDS POINT OF VEIW! As we have had this scene done by Bella SOOO many times, plus we need to get in his head a little. Muahahaha-okay I didn't do anything evil but it what I wrote sounded evil so…blah.**

**I don't have my copy of twilight atm, my friend has it so I can't exactly remember EVERYTHING that happened in this scene- which is okay coz I don't want it to be too much the same and I changed some things purposely.**

**So sorry for the wait-I know, I'm a terrible author. But hey, it's my last week of school and if I don't have a life like my other holidays I might be able to update a lot sooner…**

**And I read this book called 'Tommy Sullivan is a freak' by meg cabbot—it was good. And I know people will be angry with me for say'n this, but I usually don't like her writing but I liked the story. I HATED princess diaries- I was supposed to read it for English once- I didn't finish it and yet I did pretty well in that topic-huh? Anyway…**

_**Do NOT own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**_

**Edwards POV**

Tuesday, January twenty-fifth, the day after I came back to school and dared to be around Bella. I wasn't sure whether that conversation in biology was better or worse than what I wanted. I was trying to not show emotions, act like I do with everybody else, but I got so caught up in the minor things it seemed almost natural.

But was natural really a good thing now? It wouldn't be very beneficial for either of us if I just let myself go.

I was currently leaning against my Volvo in the school parking lot, hoping to get a glimpse of Bella when she arrived. I knew it was hurting me to do so, but I _had_ to see her. Just knowing she was here made me feel a little happier- until I realised that I could have nothing to do with her…

This was masochism if there ever was any.

My family was standing around the car as well. I think they were told to make sure I don't do anything stupid when Bella was around, but I knew that they wanted to see her as well. Even Rosalie who always tried to not have a car of anyone else but herself.

All around me I could hear the hundreds of untraceable whispers. It was quite a frightening thing at times. The whispers of people's thoughts do have a recognisable sound to their owner's voices but when they were all together, mixing into one loud high pitched screeching, it was unbearable. Especially when you could only pick out certain words when you weren't concentrating, it became a very awful gist to have.

When you hear one word that relates to you or alarms you, '_Edward' 'Cullen's' 'Bella' 'I'm going to _kill_ him for not doing his part of the project'_, what ever it was that stood out, I hear it, I turn quick as lightening to see where the cause came from.

But what exactly is worse, being able to know what people are thinking and be able to protect yourself and your family, but at the same time having to hear all the thoughts and have know idea when they are coming, or, not know what they are thinking at all?

It all became quite overbearing, and I was still used to the whole hearing thoughts thing. It was hard to block them all out and I had heard way more things that I really didn't need to. But if anything, it had matured me- as well as the vampire thing, you learn that you have to be responsible and you learn what the consequences are from other peoples thoughts, so I know what not to do, since in a weird way or another, I already know the experience, just through someone else's eyes.

I was so caught up in my own musings that I didn't hear the grumble of Bella's old Chevy pull into the parking lot. It was only through the numerous awakening of 'Bella's here' I heard from the many people around me.

I felt my shoulders and my back perk up at the sounds in my head before I even realised I had done it- she had me having involuntary reflexes. I watched as Bella turned to open her door, her eyes moving to my direction. Almost as soon as her eyes reached my own she looked down and opened the door. I saw her bend slightly to get a better look at the snow chains on her wheels and that's when I felt part of my self being sucked into darkness while the other half stayed pinned to the ground, eyes watching Bella's every action.

Alice was having a vision and even if I didn't want to see it, I would have. Through Alice I saw, _Bella standing at the corner of the old rusty truck looking a little emotional_. Just 2 seconds after I saw this, through my own eyes I saw Bella move to the corner of the truck. _There was screaming and Bella looked up, bewildered, before turning to look right at me. _The screaming started and I saw Bella look away from the tires. _Tyler Crowley loosing control of his car, skidding towards Bella's stock still figure and 'wha-_

I didn't wait for that part to come true only seconds after Alice and I saw it. I took off not thinking about the speed that would be suitable for humans, but the speed suitable to get Bella out of the way before Tyler's van pinned her between the two vehicles.

She still hadn't moved and I felt like yelling at her but what could I really expect, it had only been a single second. Bella closed her eyes and flinched away from the moving van and screeching tires just as I flung myself at her carelessly pushing her out of the way.

I heard the audible _thunk_ as Bella's head hit the ground, but the van was still coming so her head would have to wait. I got up off of Bella and positioned myself in a crouch, be shoulder braced against the gold car next to me.

The van made contact with my outstretched hands and immediately began to shudder against the force holding it back. The vans windows shattered under the pressure as the vans rear began turning. I followed its movements to see that Bella's legs would be in the way of the vans path of destruction.

Keeping one hand on the van I roughly picked Bella up and practically dragged her out the way. The van silenced to a shuddering halt and even though there were crazed whispers swirling in my head, there was silence in the air.

But this silence only lasted so long. Not but 5 seconds of silence later, Bella and I staring at the van that was closing us into quite a confined spot, is when the shouting and crying started up again as people began running over to us.

I felt Bella trying to move to stand up but I held her down. "Just stay down okay Bella," I pleaded as I placed my hand on her shoulder to hold her down. "You hit your head pretty hard".

I let go of her as I said this knowing that I really shouldn't be that close to her again. I stood up rigidly and looked over to my siblings faces. From the emotions showing on their faces I knew I was going to get it once I get home. Only one actually looked angry-Rosalie, no shocker- but even Alice looked a little disapproving of what I had done-almost risked our secret. I didn't want to even try and zone in on there thoughts.

"But it's cold," I heard an innocent voice moan from the ground. My head snapped back to Bella's direction on the ground and breathed a sigh of relief that she was acting right- although, would complaining about the cold when you almost died normal?

I smiled at this thought, same old Bella not having any sense of danger. I didn't bother to try and _not_ let her get up, if there was one thing I remembered about Bella clearly, she may be shy, but she's stubborn.

I saw her looking around, frowning looking very confused, probably wondering what the hell happened. Well I couldn't blame her…she looks so helpless just sitting there trying to get up with not a clue in the world just happened or how _I_ got there.

I stretched my right arm out to her for her to grab onto so I could pull her up. Bella seemed startled at this gesture and fell back onto her hands at the unexpected presence of my hand in front of her face.

I was worried that she was still angry at me from our minor argument yesterday that she didn't want to take my hand, as she just stared at it, before meeting my gaze. It seemed as though she was looking for something, to see if I was joking or if I was being friendly and normal again- Oh how I wish that was the case…

Bella grasped my hand and looked directly into my eyes so I had no choice but to get lost in hers, so deep and wise. I pulled her up slowly till she was upright. I could feel my family's gazes on us and was aware that people were crowding in around us to see what the damage was, but I felt like I was stuck, staring into those eyes that haunted me.

I felt as though there were cotton balls in my ears and every sound came in fuzzy until a clear voice rung out, "You were over there. I-I saw you, you couldn't have got here fast enough…" It came from Bella and I was suddenly pulled out of my reverie, every single noise ringing clear.

I let go of Bella's hand and slowly moved as far away as I could with out actually leaving her. I saw pain and confusion cross her eyes and I understood why, her arm was still outstretched to me and she obviously didn't want me to let go.

"You hit your head Bella." I pointed out to her, hoping with all my might she wouldn't go back to the other topic.

She seemed to only realise now that there was a pain at the back of her head, "Ouches" she said astonished as she rubbed the back of her head. "But how did you get here so fast?" she isn't so easily distracted… (A/N: he just doesn't know the right WAY to distract her yet…or tamper with her memory--- 8D)

"I was standing right next to you Bella"

A whistle blew and coach Clapp and a few other teachers came running over, screaming over the students and asking Bella if she was okay and such.

This seemed to snap her out of it and replied with 'I'm fine' over and over, wile still looking around confused. I saw her look back at my family and quickly back at me. She knew something was up. "No, you weren't. You were with your family four cars down" she said over the yelling, yet still quietly.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" Someone screamed. The teachers went to the van and yanked the door open, but Bella was still looking at me with probing intensity.

"Bella I was standing right next to you, how could I get from there to here otherwise?" I tried to lie but I could still see she didn't believe me. I saw her eyes harden and she took a step forward so she was right up close.

"I don't know Edward, but I know what I saw and you weren't next to me. Tell me, please…?" At Bella's last words she made her voice into a whisper and her eyes softened again.

"You hit your Bella; you don't know what you saw." I replied in an angry voice, I wasn't angry at her, more at myself. Now because of me there was a good chance that I really had given away our secret because when it comes to Bella I found it intensely difficult to not tell her anything, and she was to stubborn to give up. She opened her mouth to protest again so I interrupted in a desperate voice, leaning over a little to try and persuade her with my eyes, "Bella, later okay?"

This stopped her, and she looked at me contemplating before nodding her head. "Promise?" I knew the answer to this was going to get me in trouble either way so I simply nodded, frustrated.

"Promise" She almost looked like she didn't believe me because of the tone of my voice. She looked down at my right hand and I knew that she had seen the ring. That just made me even more frustrated that I couldn't read her mind and know what she thought of it.

When Bella met my gaze again she seemed to have a new confidence in her eyes as she nodded. I wondered what in the ring had made her have this much trust in me after so plainly doubting me.

I heard the ambulance and the cruiser before they actually arrived so I wasn't shocked when Charlie pulled up behind the ambulance. But when Bella saw him she immediately threw her head back and groaned loudly, obviously not liking the fact that her dad being chief of police would actually _have_ to be here and the fact that it brought a whole lot more attention to the situation.

Charlie got out of his cruiser and rushed over to Bella, playing father first rather than police chief. "Bells? Bella, are you okay? Anything hurt?" Charlie called, looking panicked while making his way through the people crowding around. _Please be okay. Renée is going to kill me if she's hurt, it's only been a week!_

"I'm _fine _dad." Bella reassured her father. I had a feeling she was going to be saying that a lot today. I hadn't forgotten her hitting her head so I decided to step in.

"Actually Chief Swan, Bella hit her head, I think she should go get it checked out in case she has a concussion." Charlie looked at me before nodding his head and leading Bella to the ambulance where Tyler was already being looked at for any serious injuries.

As Bella was being led she turned back and glared at me while shaking her head. I tried not to laugh but a smile managed to get out. She looked absolutely murderous, all over going to the hospital.

I convinced the ambulance people to let me come along in the front, and as soon as I hoped into the car I could hear Bella trying to talk her way out of lying down on the lifters. And let me just say, she put up a fight "I'm fine!" was heard a lot. It took all I had not to laugh.

When we got to the hospital I got out and went to see Carlisle, knowing that he would most likely want to see Bella and she probably preferring him as her doctor. Plus I would prefer it being me who told him what happened instead of being told on. We may be a family of vampires but at times we have been known to be spiteful towards each other.

I approached carlisles office and knocked lightly on the door. "Come in Edward" Carlisles said quietly only that I could hear. I opened the door and poked my head around the door. Carlisle was sitting at his desk filling out and reading over some paper work. "What can I do for you Edward?" Carlisle asked calmly not looking up from his work.

"Well…It's about Bella…there was an accident," At this carlisles head snapped up to look at me. From his thoughts he thought I had attacked someone. "I didn't do it!" As soon as I said that, I realised how childish and…Bart Simpson-ish I sounded. "What I mean to say is that Bella almost got hit by a car and I saved her…she hit her head and is in the E.R now."

Carlisles emotions changed with everything I said before finally nodding and standing up, shuffling his papers into a neat pile and getting ready to leave. "I'll go request to be their doctor." I nodded and was getting ready to tell him what my saving her entitled.

"Ah, Carlisle? ...I was kind of on the other side of the parking lot when the car was about to hit her." I watched as Carlisle took this in. I knew he was a kind, calm man but I wasn't sure about what his reaction would be. None of us had really jeopardised or identity as vampires before.

"Well did anyone see you?" Carlisle just waited for my answer intently, not getting angry at all- or at least not thinking or showing it. I wouldn't know, I'm not jasper.

"Well from what I can tell, know body even saw me get there until after the accident happened, which is good. But Bella…" I sighed exasperated. "She's…a little more perceptive than I thought. I told her I was standing next to her the whole time but she doesn't believe me- she knows what she saw."

Carlisle seemed to think this over before finally sighing tiredly. "Well, you can't ignore her forever…and she can't ignore you. You two meant a lot to each other and whether you like it or not she's going to find a way to get some information from you sooner or later," Carlisle told me as he opened the door to his office. "I'll go get those papers now shall I?" He asked before leaving.

I followed him down the lighted corridor to the front desk in the waiting room. The room was extremely crowded with many of the students from school come to see what would happen to two of the most popular people at school- one of the two 'hotties' Tyler the other being Mike, and the new arrival 'pretty' Bella. The woman at the desk looked extremely bored, her head resting on her propped up hand, tapping on the desk with her long, French manicured nails on the other, staring at the computer blankly. Carlisle cleared his throat and put a smile on his face. The lady, whose name tag read Martha, turned to stare annoyed at the person who interrupted her staring.

_Ugh! Why can't people do things for themselves here?_

But as soon as _Martha_ saw it was Dr. Cullen she immediately perked straight up and began shuffling papers around while smiling sweetly at Carlisle.

_Then again….if only he weren't married…-sigh-_

I smiled at bit at her mental words, she wishes. "Good Morning, I was wondering if I may please go into tend to a Miss Isabella Swan." Carlisle asked politely. Oh if only he knew the things Martha was thinking about ways of getting rid of the wife.

"Oh…okay well a Mr Tyler Crowley was brought in for the same accident so I'll give you his papers as well." Carlisle smiled his movie star smile once again before turning away; I smiled at the lady as well to be polite and followed after him.

I decided to go see how Bella was doing before Carlisle came in- plus I could hear Tyler's constant 'I'm so sorry Bella' s over and over, I guess she could use one more rescue. I stepped into the room which was brightly lighten to find Tyler with many bandages all over him and Bella with her eyes closed looking irritated.

I could smell Tyler's blood easily but being around Bella seemed to drown out everything else. She was just lucky that I knew her so well, loved her, that I remembered her; otherwise I would hardly have any incentive that would keep me away with out my thinking.

"Is she asleep?" I directed the question to Tyler even though I new very well that Bella wasn't in dream land. I just needed away to get her to know I was there. Bella's eyelids snapped open to reveal her chocolate brown eyes onto mine.

"Hey Edward, man. I am _so_ sorry. I didn't even see yo-" I cut off Tyler's ramblings so he didn't go on forever. I smiled and held up my hand as if to dismiss the topic.

"Don't worry, no blood, no foul" If only he knew how true that statement was to my family. If there had been blood on either of the victims- if you could consider me that- there would have been a _huge_ foul.

Tyler visibly relaxed and I sat down at the end of Bella's bed. I turned to look at Bella and found her glaring at me. "Why aren't _you_ strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?" She demanded angrily, but the way she said it almost sounded disgusted. Oh yeah, she was pissed.

I felt the corners of my lips twitching as I tried to not smile at her obvious annoyance, "I have my connections."

Bella took a second to realise what I meant and she half smiled, her anger withdrawing, but she seemed a little upset. "We both used to have the connections, Edward." Bella said softly. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to show the pain that tore across my face and ran my fingers through my hair at her words.

When I gained my composure back I looked back and smiled mischievously, but my eyes were guarded. "It's okay; I've come to spring you." And of course, Carlisle, never missing a cue walked into the room in all his glory- well that's in the words of the nurses such as _Martha_.

My eyes quickly went to Bella after Carlisle smiled at her to watch her reaction to seeing yet another family member- just one that hasn't changed since she left. Bella grinned in response.

"Good Morning Ms. Swan. I don't think I'll have to introduce myself, will I?" Carlisle greeted her politely.

"Well…I don't know if it was _the best_ morning." Bella replied in dry voice. "And well, I don't know…Long time, no see huh Carlisle." She continued referring to his question about introductions.

I watched the exchange with fascination. Bella seemed so much at ease with Carlisle here in her presence acting normal; she even had the guts to call him by his first name. I watched as Carlisle gently probed the spot where she hit her head, and searched her face intently for any signs of pain. She winced once and Carlisle noticed it too.

"Tender?"

"I'm fine" Bella got out almost immediately, looking desperate to get out of here.

Carlisle didn't seem to buy the 'I'm fine' but gave up, knowing just as well that Bella wont give up. "…Alright. Take some Tylenol for the pain."

Bella's face seemed to brighten that he said he didn't disagree with her. "Do I get to go back to school?" She obviously didn't want any special treatment for the accident when any other student would be seeking more of it. I wonder what she'll do when she finds out half the school was out in the waiting room.

I decided to put in my word, "I think you should rest Bella." All of sudden her expression changed and she turned to glare at me again. One minute she's all cheery smiles and the next her face is hard as stone- hard as mine! Did she develop a multiple personality disorder while she was away? Or is this just what I do to her lately…?

"Does _he_ get to go to school?" She asked glancing up at Carlisle.

_Oh dear…_

"Someone has to spread the news that we survived." I joked, shrugging my shoulders. She was about to say something when Carlisle decided to speak up.

"Actually, most of Forks high happens to be in the waiting room. So I guess you're more than free to go home." Bella's eyes went wide and she covered her face with her hands and groaned, and lifted her head up and banging her head back down on the pillow, exasperated.

"Ouch" I heard her whisper after hitting her head down in the pillow.

I almost laughed at her actions but held my tongue. "Unless you'd rather stay…" Carlisle added, knowing what to say to make her see the light.

"No no!" Bella moved her hands immediately. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. A little too fast it seems. I saw her beginning to fall and was so tempted to reach out and grab her instead of Carlisle. _Maybe she should stay…_

Bella seemed to see his sudden lapse in judgement and straightened herself up out of his arms. "I'm fine, I'm okay." She smiled widely as though that would convince him.

"…Alright then, you can leave. But you," Carlisle turned to Tyler and looked under his bandages as Bella backed away more towards me. "Aren't so lucky. You'll be in here a while longer. You're lucky Bella that Edward managed to get you out of the way in time."

I knew that was the wrong for him to say immediately. I looked at Bella to see her face and eyes harden. "Yeah, I'm just lucky Edward was standing next to me." Her voice was thick with implications and I knew she was going to hit me up about it again.

"Yes…well, I think your fathers waiting for you outside." I could tell Carlisle was uncomfortable lying about this, but he could have put a _little_ more effort into it! Bella's eyes narrowed and I knew that she knew that Carlisle knew what was going on- gosh that's confusing.

Bella turned to me angrily, "Edward can I speak with you a moment?"

Crap! I hardened my face and through clenched teeth said, "Your fathers waiting for you Bella." I tried to make my voice hard, hoping that it would put her off talking to me about this.

It almost did, her composure broke and she looked away for a second. "You promised." She reminded me in a soft voice that I couldn't say no to. I sighed angrily. Why did she have to be able to push all my buttons? No one should have this control over me.

"Fine," I ground out before getting up from the bed and walking swiftly to a deserted corridor.

**8 PAGES in size 9 Veranda!!! Anyway, thankyou to all who reviewed, added to favourites, alerts, etc!**

**Remember to tell me what you think, I need to know so I know where to go with my story.**

**MY SISTER BROKE HER ARM! Really badly as well, she fell off the trampoline landed on her hand and her two forearm bones (ulna and radius?) snapped on impact…ouch. And shes RIGHT handed and it was her RIGHT arm!**

**Its funny (not really) but my family doesn't have good luck with trampolines (I broke my right leg when I was 18 months old- I was on with my dad and I got double bounced) it was not a very pretty time—I was supposed to be knocked out on morphine and stuff but I was screaming the whole time- THAT'S how much pain I was in. and the other time I broke my wrist was when training for competition gymnastics when I was…8 I think.**

**Hahaha, on the radio yesterday they were asking this question to win WILL I AM tickets or something and this lady calls up, they ask the question and she goes "yeah, your mum" and then----dial tone----- lol, it was so funny! The hosts were just like…ummm, okay…**

**I went on this ecology excursion today for science. We went to this beach and we were looking at rock pools and stuff. And I picked up this carnivorous shell thingy and it was like the size (it was about 10cm long and spirally)- I think it was a sea snail, idk, I wasn't really listening when the guy told me to hold it. And I saw sea stars and sea slugs, and lots of algae and climbed rocks and… I wanted to see an octopus! But we only saw the place where we **_**might**_** find them-but we didn't and even the tour guy-Ben (he had his lip pierced—random) was disappointed— anyhow, lots of walking, lots of trudging through sand –HEAT (its not even summer yet here and UGH!), sliding on algae, but I didn't fall! Umm…1hour and a half bus ride each way—my ears popped there and back. Learning about stuff like abiotic and biotic things and geology of the rocks, food chains (well we already learnt this stuff but we went over it again in relation to the creatures in the rock pools. All in all it was good.**


	24. Desperation

**NOTE: Just imagine there situations. Everything is new to them- as vampires – and Edward still I guess is a teenager, a child at heart, he hasn't had a centaury to mature so be understanding of his reactions. He's a newbie to his life and doesn't know how to react and is going through an emotional time right now. – gosh how much do I sound like a teacher or something?**

**From here on out, I don't think I'll be following the book much. The big twist is just round the corner…**

I followed behind Edward as he angrily stomped out the door. I was a bit surprised he was getting so worked up over this- he promised and should just get over it. I ran to the door after him, but stopped when I realised I probably wouldn't see Carlisle again anytime soon- if I don't get in some accident…again.

"Thanks Carlisle" I called, waving slightly when he turned around and smiled at me. I whirled around only to see Edward already at the other end of the corridor. I hurried down to him, reaching my target just as he turned around.

"_What_ do you want Bella?" Edwards face was hard and cold, his words angry and all in all, intimidating. It took me a second to get my bearings and start my confrontation.

"I-I…Just want to know what happened exactly. I just want an explanation." I kept my face strong but my voice gave me away. There was no back bone supporting my determined face.

"I don't have to give you anything Bella. I saved your life, you just be thankful." I flinched at the way he said those words. Completely empty, not a care in the world. He resented what he did.

I looked down at the ground and tried to build up any anger I had so that I could actually speak without looking like a depressed cat. "Edward…if there is _one_ thing in the world that I deserve from you…" I looked away from the tiled floor to try and glare at the gorgeous angel in front of me. "It would be an explanation- An explanation for why you ignore me, or an explanation as to what happened today, I don't care. I just need to know what's going on."

By the end of my speech I sounded embarrassingly desperate, and I hated it. Edward was still glaring in my direction, his face a hard mask, showing no signs of budging. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. It was easier than having to look at him and get my emotions all tangled. "You promised" I whispered weakly before opening my eyes again to see if his expression had changed.

"Bella…" Edward looked to his left and seemed to be struggling for something to say. There was a note of desperation in his voice. "You hit your head, and don't know what you're talking about." His tone became cutting as his sentence progressed. And it took everything I had to not let my self cry at the sound.

My natural defence to being upset was anger and by now it was probably radiating from me. Admittedly most of my anger would be from the fact that he was mentioning my head wound- that was _fine_ by the way – but also from all of my frustration at trying to understand the way things have turned since I came back. I glared defiantly, "There is nothing the hell wrong with my head. Even daddy _dearest _said so, so stop bringing it up."

I knew that I would never really be this outright with my anger towards any one else. But this was Edward and he had witnessed me go ballistic on many occasions, so I didn't really care if I was going a bit over the top. Plus, I needed to vent- _a lot_, and Edward was just making it worse, so, in him also being the cause of my anger, he will be my release.

Edward threw his hands up in the air and let out an 'ugh' that almost sounded like a growl. He began pacing and his scowl didn't come off his face once. "What do you want from, Bella?" he asked after a moment, perplexed.

I scoffed at his question. "What do you _think_? What have I been bothering you with the past five minutes? _I want _to know the truth. _I want_ to know what exactly happened" I shook my head slightly and took a deep breath. "…I want to understand, Edward."

Edward was just staring at me incredulously, having stopped his pacing. But his face was still tense and slightly defensive. Way to serious to be the Edward I knew. "I hate being out of the loop." I added, absentmindedly. This seemed to get a change out of Edward.

He leaned against the wall opposite me and stared over my shoulder. His face set in a bitter looking smirk. "Sometimes being _in_ _the loop_ is worse, Bella." His eyes shifted to mine and I tried to read the emotions in them. "…You get choked, the _loop_ cuts off from everything around you and there's no going back because you're dead already." Edward's voice was quiet, but there was an edge to it, his voice wasn't as smooth as it usually was but a little shaky.

I had a feeling he wasn't just simply talking about me not knowing what's going on. I think it was more what happens when you do and what has already happened.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly, taking a cautious step forward to _try_ and comfort him. Of course I had no idea whether he would even let me get close enough to touch him. He's been going from normal Edward- as though it was old times, to not talking at all and staying as far away as possible. All in all it was very hard to tell when he was going to change from one to another.

Edward laughed a little with out a trace of humour. "I _mean,_ Bella that you shouldn't try- shouldn't _worry_ about anything to do with me. I'm not good for you anymore and the only thing that would happen if you try and '_be in the loop'_, is a _whole_ lot crap that you _don't_ want."

I had already come to the conclusion that Edward wasn't planning on us getting back together. I had just put it in the back of mind, knowing that if I at least got through to him, we could be friends. Friend's was better than nothing. Edward was a big part of who I am and I wasn't going to loose that.

But as soon as he said the words, 'I'm not good for you anymore,' was when it really struck home. I knew there was more to it though, I loved him, and he said he loved me and I knew it was true. When you love someone that doesn't just go away, it was either never there or it stays forever, through the thick and thin.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took another step forward, looking at Edward's feet. "…I don't care" I whispered, hoping that his reaction wouldn't be to severe.

"I don't care…" Edward echoed my words, almost dazedly. I looked up to find him looking at me in an almost confused dream like awe. But he soon snapped out of it. "You don't care that having anything to do with me will probably stuff your life up completely?" He asked bitingly. I flinched away from his words, finding I liked him better when he was dazed face.

I sighed, frustrated and took one last step forward and rest my hand on Edwards fore arm. Through his clothing I could feel that his skin was cold but I ignored it, focusing only on what was important right now.

I looked at my hand on Edwards arm while speaking, and could feel Edward looking at me. "Edward, the only thing that would really stuff my life up completely would be if I _didn't_ know what was happening here. Even if it's something I don't want to know, id rather go on living at least not having to wonder."

I saw and felt Edwards arm start to move from underneath mine, knowing that he was going to get away from me…again. I curled my fingers around his wrist and pulled myself closer and looked desperately into his now black eyes. "Edward…I just want to be able to comfort you. I still care for you…and I can see that you're some what hurting and I just want to be able to know how, what to do to be able to be there for you- so you don't have to push me away." I mumbled softly, trying to get the message through with my eyes. "I want you to trust me."

At my words, Edward let out a frustrated growl and pulled his arm free and moved away again, his back facing me. I knew that I was getting increasingly desperate, but this was probably the only time that I would be able to actually confront him openly. He seemed to be at his weakest emotionally and he could break at any time and let down the walls he built to keep me out.

"Today in the car park you stopped the van, there were dents and it almost crushed me, b-but you were holding it up. I know what I saw and I just want you to be able to trust me with it."

Edward huffed, annoyed, but didn't turn around. "Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

I let out breath slowly and thought about what he had done. I was going to die, and he saved me. My life was going to be no more, no college, no family of my own, no marriage, no…_chance_ at a life of my own- and he gave me that chance back…

I stepped around him so that I could see his face, not his back. "Thankyou," I said tenderly. I could hear the awed gratitude in my voice and hope he had also. "But I still want to know what's going on. I've been patient…"

Edward took a few steps away from me and seemed to be looking around desperately for something to get his mind away from this. He ran a hand through his bronze hair frustrated. "God Bella, Ju-just…leave me alone, okay!" He shouted, desperately. I looked down at the ground, stung by his words.

It was the typical words a teenager says before slamming their door on the person they are angry with and just don't want to talk to at the moment. I was the person the door was getting slammed on, Edward the very angry teen.

I put my hands on my hips, nodding my head, trying to get the words to make proper sense. I looked up slightly just to see him turning around and walking slowly out of sight. I let out a very small whimper, and drew in a shaky breath, making my ribs shudder as they rose. I could feel the moisture line my eyes and tried hard to keep the tears spilling over.

I lifted my head so I could stare up at the ceiling adorned with fluorescent lights, before turning to see if Edward was still there.

I was shocked to see that he had stopped and was looking at me with a pained torn expression. It looked as though he wanted to come back but also wanted to get away. I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to make his decision.

"I'll see you at school." He finally called to me, before turning and walk away. I was so…confused, angry, happy, shocked…confused again that it took me a minute to turn around and make my way to go find Charlie.

What was up with that? First he's all 'leave me alone! ' _I'm mister broody pants,_ and then he's 'I'll see you at school'_ yeah like that makes it all better. _Which…okay it made me have some hope again- he _wanted_ to see me tomorrow…I _think_.

Ugh, this was all too confusing and annoying.

I swear he goes through multiple personalities…and every single time his emotions change from one thing to another it gets all the more confusing and annoying. I guess this is the tangled mess that it Edward Cullen, _great._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short…but at least it was quicker! This chapter is kind of just setting the stage. There is a lot to happen soon, as in…it could either be next chapter or the one after, I haven't decided…but I think maybe the next chapter will be the start of the trouble- ahem twists.

Well tell me what you think, why you think. Comments, suggestions, healthy criticism?

8D

I HATE YOU! But still… should be updated soon btw. Not today…probably not tomorrow but soon. My uncle is coming from New Zealand tomorrow so I don't know how much time I'll have, but it will be up by the end of next week for sure.

_Do not own twilight…I know its sad_

**TOP TEN Excuses - If You Get Caught Sleeping At Your Desk At Work:**

10. "They told me at the blood bank this might happen."

9. "This is just a 15 minute power-nap like they raved about in that time management course you sent me to."

8. "Whew! Guess I left the top off the white-out. You probably got here just in time!"

7. "I wasn't sleeping! I was meditating on the mission statement and envisioning a new paradigm."

6. "I was testing my keyboard for drool resistance."

5. "I was doing a highly specific Yoga exercise to relieve work-related stress. Are you discriminatory toward people who practice Yoga?"

4. "Why did you interrupt me? I had almost figured out a solution to our biggest problem."

3. "The coffee machine is broken..."

2. "Someone must've put decaf in the wrong pot..."

**And the #1 excuse to say if you get caught sleeping at your desk.**  
1. " ... **AMEN!**"


	25. Upset and angry

Hey Guys, sorry about this. But I have some especially ugly information.

I wont be updating for a little while, and I have a good reason, that is purely for the purpose of my story.

The day started off pretty okay, school was hell...math teacher is b word (baboon people...okay not really), school day ended wonderfully. A horrible day ending great! …I get home and some news gets broken, leaving me quite upset.

My stupid dad has broken up with my mother- OVER THE PHONE none the less... leaving her a crying wreck, and who does she get dumped on when she cant hold her own?…Us kids. I love my dad…but god he is a jerk.

You know in 'I hate you! but still…' the speech Edwards mum made about his dad not being worth it and all….yeah, that was real words...advice more like... from my mother, more about how to never end up with some idiot like him...its not worth it...blah.

But, yeah, I'm a little upset, and I don't want it to be brushing off on my writing, or affecting the way the stories going to go. And the only reason I'm telling you all this, is cause you guys are great readers- truly I'm SOOOOOO happy with the way both my stories have gone, you wouldn't believe it. So I think you deserve a real reason, than some hedged garbage.

But anyway, DO NOT review this chapter, I will be deleting it when I get the REAL chapter done and then replacing this note- have to leave room for your guys REAL reviews.

And for readers of 'Drama's of the Heart'. SOOOO sorry about the GREAT lateness, ive been waiting for a weekend that is completely free of things to do so i can go ahead and get quite a few chapters done. Believe it or not, there isnt much till the end of that story. Thats why i didnt make a sequel as i knew it wasnt going to be much.

Anyway, AGAIN sooo SORRY!

Anyway, until next time!

-A VERY SORRY Jessica


	26. One minute

_Sorry for the lateness!!! Reeeaaaaalllllyyyyy SORRY! But I know exactly how this is going to pan out now- I have it all written down, and I just have to write it all out._

_Ooo! I Started a Blog, I figured I needed a place to vent you know. And whenever something exciting happens I feel bad when I write it in authors notes…people hate them and cant be bothered reading them. At least in a blog people read it because they want to!_

I don't own anything from Stephenie Meyer's wonderful books that will forever be in my heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school wasn't a happy one…well at least not for me, I'm sure other people in the world weren't being ignored by the one they happen to be in love with.

Yes, that's right…He says to me, 'see you at school' when really that means, 'when I see you at school, I will look away from you and pretend you don't exist'. How exactly does that work out?

All its managed to do is make me feel even more crappier and unloved and unwanted than I had since I came back…The higher your hopes get up- which they had as soon as he said 'see you at school', making me believe that he actually wanted to see me- the farther you have to fall.

And I was falling hard…if only it was the falling _in_to love kind. But no, that won't happen because Edward need-to-get-his-priorities-straight won't even look at me, even after we had our discussion yesterday.

Okay, yes, he was angry and I would understand him wanting to ignore me- it would be childish, but I could understand- but before he had left he'd calmed down so really…he had no reason to be acting like a seven year old.

Something was seriously wrong with him- not that I hadn't already figured that out. The whole family was acting weird, but there were still those underlying emotions in there eyes when my eyes met with theirs when walking down halls, or in the cafeteria at lunch. The brief smiles and excitement that I received off Alice whenever I saw her, or the rich superior glance I got from Rosalie, but sent in a way that didn't feel like she was rubbing it in my face. Even the annoying things like Emmett's laughing smiles that he tried to cover up whenever he saw me stumble or get nudged into a wall in a crowded corridor.

Those were the small, yet fulfilling signs that stopped me from going crazy on them, demanding what the hell was going on. But I was getting sick of this, it only takes one small thing to tip some one over the edge, and I had been tipped. That feather had landed on the wrong side and I wanted answers.

And that was why, at this very moment I was in my ancient truck that held so much history in its rust encrusted hood, towards the hospital…where Carlisle just _happens_ to work.

I pushed down on the accelerator; speeding up the car as I worked myself up again-even though I should really be trying to calm down. But really, if I did that, I would probably chicken out by the time I reached the hospital, which was something that I wouldn't allow to happen.

I tightened my hands around the steering wheel, clench, un-clench, as the old truck groaned in protest at me, for once actually wanting to drive fast. But with the screeching engine, and me having to slow down to the normal snails pace, the impatient mood sort of faded to a halt, my hands stopped clenching and I could feel myself feeling stupider and stupider the closer I became to the hospital.

Oh gosh…what am I going to say? I'm going to look like an idiot simply! Ugh…why did I do this again?

By the time I was pulling into a parking spot, my revved up, take the lead attitude was completely gone, in its place was hole gaping doubt. But I was determined- if not stubborn- to find out something…anything.

I slammed the truck door pathetically, trying to be angry again…no success. Slouching my shoulders, I crossed my arms over my chest and reluctantly moved my feet towards the entrance. My steps were slow and small…on account of I was making grandma steps, each foot touching the next as I moved.

After about two minutes of me taking granny steps, I finally found my self standing on the mat in front of the electronic doors. I waited until the doors had silently slid completely open before taking my first tiny step into the heavily sterilized smelling room. I knew I must have looked really odd, hobbling into a hospital like this, but I couldn't bring myself to care to much, I was nervous as to what I was to be told…forced into being told….if I was able to get a back bone before then!

"Oh dear, did you hurt yourself_, again_?" A female voice asked concerned. I looked towards the voice, seeing if it was referring to me. The receptionist at the desk was staring at me horrified. I had seen her here many times before, before I even left. Her blond hair was falling out of her pony tail like always, but I knew seeing me always left her a little flustered. She was always the first to see me stumble into the hospital…I guess it takes a toll on you.

I shook my head in reply, what made her think I was hurt? I continued my little hobble towards the- _Oh…hobble…limping…receptionist not being able to read minds…got it._ I smiled sheepishly at the receptionist before straightening up and walking normally over to her desk, not wanting to continue making her think I was hurt…still.

"Is Dr. Cullen still here?" I questioned the receptionist, trying to ignore my stained red cheeks from being caught 'limping' for no apparent reason.

The woman stared at me blankly before blinking twice, snapping out of her reverie. "Oh, right, Carlisle…" She mumbled to herself, looking around her desk and shuffling papers distractedly. "Well he's on clinic duty at the moment so he should be coming out soon to collect his next patients file so…you may be able to catch him then." The woman smiled at me briefly with not much feeling behind it, back to business it seemed.

I nodded my head in understanding, my cheeks finally beginning to feel cooler. The woman was still looking at me, almost studying me, which was really starting to make me feel awkward. Her stare was making me feel as though I couldn't move until she was finished. "So…" I began. "I'll go sit over there…" I pointed to the waiting room chairs opposite her.

She looked over my shoulder at the chairs and nodded with a polite smile on her face. I grinned back, kind of forced as colour started burning my face at the awkwardness of the moment. "Okay…." I turned on my heel and made my way across the room to sit a seat down from a stressed out looking man with his head in his hands.

I took my seat and looked around the almost silent room, trying to find something to occupy me while I waited. The TV in the corner was turned off…I was tempter to go over and turn it on, but I didn't want to disturb the other people in the room…plus draw attention to myself.

(**A/N: I hate that. When you're at the clinic waiting for AGES and then the TV is on some boring show or not on at all, but you're too scared to go change the channel cause no ones watching it anyway, or turn it on in the first place.)**

My eyes began to trace the patterns in the carpet after having found nothing else of interest. The room was filled with hushed silence, when the few kids that were waiting said something it was usually followed by a 'shh, now', and every now and then a cough or a splutter broke through the blanket of patient quiet. I was tempted to start humming the kind of music they play in elevators to pass the time, but that would be stupid…do _do_…do-do…de-do do…do-_do_

I sighed heavily as only after a minute of staring I knew the pattern of the carpet off by heart…Hexagon….hexagon…..hexagon….hexagon….oh look, hexagon. I let my eyes rove around the room again, trying to find something that stood out. There was an old man sleeping, his head fallen onto his shoulder with his mouth slightly open.

And there was a mother trying to get her two children to sit down and behave. The older of the two, the boy was pulled away from his younger sister and sat on the other side of his mother, separating the two of them. I continued to watch as the boy leaned back over the chair to mouth some words at his sister, but she just smiled and pointed at him, pretending to laugh that he got moved and she didn't, poking her tongue out in the process.

I had to smile at their actions; it was such an Edward and Alice situation…

A door opened near where the old man was sleeping, making my attention pull away from the squabbling children. Dr.Carlisle came out of the room, looking over his papers as he walked towards the desk. I stood up, hoping to get his attention on his way past. He looked up, just as I hoped. His eyes seemed to open a bit wider than usual, while his shoulders slumped at the initial shock of seeing and recognising me. But that look disappeared soon enough and his eyes took on that doctor-ish inspecting look as he searched my face and head for injury.

"Bella, is your head hurting still from yesterday?" Carlisles features contorted with worry as he moved closer to me. I shook my head no, but he prodded the area where I hot my head anyway.

"Seriously sir, I'm just here to talk to you." I reached up and gently pulled his hand away from my head. Carlisle paused, letting his hand drop to his side. He studied me carefully, probably looking to see what this conversation would be about exactly- although I'm sure he knew already – and if there was going to be any getting out of it. There wasn't going to be, I may be feeling nervous about this, but my face showed other wise, I tried to look determined, as hard as steel; _nothing_ was going to budge me.

Carlisle nodded reluctantly, clearly getting the message. He pointed back to the room he just came out of. I smiled slightly that I was going to be able to get this over and done with. No troubles at all….I just have to figure out what to say first.

I stepped carefully and slowly into the small room, there was a bed over to one side and a chair that was for the Doctor. I let my self drop onto the bed, while Carlisle lowered himself into the chair, watching me cautiously. He didn't say anything, just waited….and waited, while I sat gaping like a fish out of water for some way to start. After a few seconds of this I felt my self changing shades of colour at how dumb I was making myself out to be.

Thankfully Carlisle helped me out a bit, "I'm guessing you want to talk about your…relationship with my family?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jerking forward in my relief that I didn't have to say that myself. Carlisle's lips twitched slightly, fighting a smile at my exasperated faze. He nodded for me to continue. "It's just…" I trailed off pathetically. I couldn't even get this out properly, which was exactly why I needed my anger back…so I wouldn't care…but I did. How was I supposed to tell him that his children- my second family, are ignoring me so to speak? That would sound like I think they're bullying me and I'll seem like a nark, or I could say that they aren't acting normal…which be like accusing his kids of having serious problems.

"Go on, you can tell me. I'll understand," Carlisle prodded in a gentle fatherly voice. I closed my eyes, trying to think of the right way to approach this.

"It's just…I know…I know that things have happened while I was away those two years, and I naively thought that when I got back things would go back to normal. That was stupid of me, things always change. In one minute, everything you believe in can change.

"But, when I see your kids at school, the ways they look at me…those looks haven't changed. There the same ones I got before way back when, and I know something is holding them back and I just want to know what it is," My voice took on a desperate edge as I thought about it. I opened my eyes to connect with his, to try and convey how strongly I felt about this. "I want to understand of nothing else"

Carlisle stared thoughtfully at the ground, closing his eyes after a moment, looking as though he was in pain. I waited, dreading what he was going to tell me with that expression on his face.

With a heavy sigh Carlisle looked at me regretfully, making my insides drop with out needing words to be spoken, I already knew his words weren't what I wanted. "Bella…" He began with that tone that always signalled that there was something about to be said that you wouldn't like. "I know that this is hard on you…and my own children as well. Edwards already had a _long_ talk about this with me; it's just as hard on him, if not harder."

I scoffed at this, _as if_. He was the one ignoring me! At least I was making an effort. Carlisle noticed my steaming and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"All I'm saying" Carlisle rushed out, "Is that when he's ready, he'll tell you, and it would be better coming from Edward rather than me."

I looked away from Carlisle, not wanting him to see the burning in my eyes that was the cause of tears moving along the rim of my eyes, just waiting to slide down my cheek. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to speak with out letting my tears shine through with my voice.

"Why…W-" I couldn't speak still…these words were the ones that were getting at me. What did I do to get all this evasiveness thrown at me. I breathed deeply again, but my breaths were shuddering. "Why don't any of you trust me enough to just tell me…? I could help maybe-"

My tears finally took there joy ride down the slope of my cheek, while my ribs shuddered as I breathed in, trying and failing to keep myself in check.

Carlisle shook his head sadly, his shoulders slumping as he tipped his head to the ground, making his blonde hair cover his eyes. "Bella, if it's meant to be, it will work out…fate has a funny way of making things right. And it will…you just to give it time."

I knew Carlisles words were supposed to make me feel better, and I tried to let them in and be okay with waiting for that one minute in time when every thing changes, but truth was…All they managed to do was get me frustrated and even more impatient. But I nodded anyway, wiping away the few tears left on my skin.

"Okay," My voice was choked up but I continued anyway. "Thanks Carlisle, I'll see you around." I got up off the bed, shrugged off his hand still on my shoulder and practically power walked to the door, not waiting for a reply from Carlisle.

I got out into the waiting room and went towards the entrance doors, only to find that my foot had got caught on something. I turned a bit sideways as I started getting more horizontal. It was the sleeping old mans foot, which I was caught over. There was nothing for me to grab on to so I put my arms out in front of me to help catch my fall. The palms of my hands hit the ground quickly, followed by my body, squishing my hands between myself and the floor. I felt like I had just got winded so it took me a second to move.

I heard two sets of giggling and laughing…maniac laughing. I turned my head to see the two little children still on either side of their mum, cackling like idiots at me. When they saw me laughing they covered there mouths with there hands which only made it sound more like they were snorting. My face went bright crimson in a second as I stood up. There mother sent me an apologetic look before trying to get the two still maniacally laughing to settle down.

…Little buggers…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!! (X 10)**

**EDWARD CULLEN has been cast in the TWILIGHT MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!! Robert Patterson…. (**if you didn't know that….I only just yesterday looked on the website but its been there for a few days, so…. Man,I have NO idea what to think….im half half with the movie! Yes, no! yes, NO!) but on one side…Harry potter fans will watch it coz its got the Cedric diggory from the movies, and then they will be TWILIGHT FANS! YAY! MORE fans!-I'm gonna go watch harry potter now…

-not so Brightside for me….if this movie does come out…which it is VERY likely it will…I will get to see it MONTHS after it comes out in the US…do you know how much that SUCKS! When I think about it I just feel like crying…okay not crying, I don't cry easy….but you know what I mean!

_Anyway, I'll update again soon! I haven't started but I now have the incentive to write this story quickly, I'm a woman with a mission so to speak._

_Its SUMMER! ….i prefer the cold seasons…but still….SUMMER! And Christmas is very soon! And an exact week after Xmas, New years day…it's….my 15__th__ BIRTHDAY!...thats scary….and exciting….wow….15!_

_But my summer holidays aren't going to be that fun filled, with my dad helping my mum out even less with money now since they've split, its going to be REALLY hard. Christmas is going to be a little event, my birthday…ha ha, yeah, not much will go on then I bet. But still, I'm just glad that there is only a week left of school. YESSSSSS! Oh and…Ewww….i think I have to get a job…and the only place I can think of that I could very likely actually get a job at and that would hire me even though I'm still young is McDonalds…or some fast food place…I don't want to work with greasy crap!...and I'm still to young to work at some place like Target or any clothing stores….SO SAD! OH! Gelatissimo…I could work at a Gelato shop!...maybe…._

_Okay, I'll stop writing my thoughts in authors notes…other wise it will go through MANY different things…like….maybe I could work at Donut King with my friend cathy….there uniforms are so dorky….which is why she wants to work there…right in the middle of the food court….so she can be seen….Why would you want to be seen In Hot pink and blue weirdo uniforms anyway?!_

_Anywho, Review if you want! I know this story went down hill a little…maybe a lot….some people liked it…others didn't. I was part of the didn't but its getting back on track!_


	27. Orrysay

_**IMPORTANT:**_These past two months have really sucked for me as you may know- especially if you've read my blog (oh what a piece of depressing recounting it is.)

Well, hey it gets worse, I don't know when I'll be able to update my stories, and I hate leaving authors notes. If you read Drama's of the Heart, you'd no that I've only ever put up two authors notes and one of them I substituted with a chapter.

But I have to put this up, Things are going to be very hectic and depressing in my house for…a while.

My Grandad (who I've lived with for 9 years straight) died this morning…R.I.P Arthur.K

And, honestly, I will write but I just know that everything is going to….go to blows the next few days.

It's so weird...how something can be there, and then...completely gone the next. This whole thing is just, idk...This is the first time I've had to deal with someone passing

Theres a lot to sort out…like the fact that my WHOLE family isn't even from Australia and we some how need to dig up money to have a funeral in NEW ZEALAND while the person in question is over the ocean.

Anyway, I am really very sorry about this, these past months have just been a whole lot of- excuse my language – shit, one thing after the other.

- Jessica


End file.
